yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
NUR'UN İLK KAPISI
Risale-i Nur Külliyatı’ndan NUR’UN İLK KAPISI Müellifi Bedîüzzaman Said Nursî (Bu risalenin felsefeye vurduğu tokat, beşere zararlı ve dine zıt olan felsefe kısmıdır. Beşere menfaatli ve diyanete dost olan felsefe değildir. Hem ecnebi kâfirler tabiri, İslâmiyet ve din aleyhinde çalışanlara aittir.) MUKADDİME بِاسْمِهٖ سُبْحَانَهُ Gayet acib ve garib ve beni gayet hayrette bırakan bir hâdise-i Nuriyeyi beyan edeceğim: Risale-i Nur’un birinci medresesi ve tarlası olan Barla karyesine, yirmi beş senelik bir müfarakattan sonra, aynen meskat-ı re’sim Nurs karyesine karşı olan sıla-i rahimden daha ziyade bir sâikle geldim. Gördüm ki: Aynen Nurs köyü vaziyetindeki o eski medresem gibi ve Nurs’taki babamın aynı hanesi gibi ve hakiki meskat-ı re’sim Nurs’a gelmişim gibi gayet hazîn ve lezzetli bir haleti hissettim. Birden ruhuma baktım ki Eski Said’in ve Yeni Said’in tarz-ı hayatını ve tarîk-i hakikatteki tarz-ı hareketlerini ve Risale-i Nur’un telif olunan merkezlerini bilmek için Risale-i Nur’un telifine merkez ve dershane olmuş olan yerleri gezdim. Sonra gayet zevkli ve neşeli bir halet içinde iken sekiz sene hiç gücendirmeden mükemmel bana hizmet eden Sıddık Süleyman bana bir kitap getirdi. Açtım baktım ki eski Said ile yeni Said’in birbiriyle münazara edip nefs-i emmareyi susturan ve şuhud derecesindeki hakikatleri ihtiva eden on üç dersler olup bu on üç dersin doğrudan doğruya Kur’an-ı Mu’cizü’l-Beyan’ın âyetlerinden aynelyakîne yakın bir surette yeni Said’e ders olduğunu ve bütün bu derslerde doğrudan doğruya birinci muhatap Said olduğunu gördüm. Küçük Sözler’in ve bazı mühim Sözlerin çekirdeklerini ve bir kısmının tam izahlarını içinde gördüm. Hususan bu risalenin âhirinden bir parça evvel, risalet-i Ahmediyeye (asm) ait olan On Dokuzuncu Söz gayet kısa olduğu halde, gayet büyük ve gayet kuvvetli olduğu için bu çekirdek olan risaleye aynen girmiş. Demek o Söz, gayet ehemmiyetli olduğu içindir ki aynen Nur’un bu çekirdeğine girdiği gibi Nur mecmualarında da mükerreren neşredilmiş. Bu eser, bana çok ehemmiyetli geldi. Aslâ ve kat’â hatırıma gelmemişti. Bütün bütün bu eseri unutmuştum. Vücudunu hiç bilmiyordum. Sıddık Süleyman’ın sekiz sene sadakatli hizmetinin tam bir yadigârı nevinden onun gayet büyük bir hizmeti hükmünde kabul ettim, bin bârekellah dedim. İşte şimdi Risale-i Nur’un bir fihristesi ve bir listesi ve bir çekirdeği olan bu risalenin içindeki hakikatler gerçi hem Küçük Sözler’de hem başka Sözlerde bir derece yazılıdır fakat Said’e karşı Kur’an’ın birinci dersi ve tam ilmelyakîn ve aynelyakîn derecesinde bir meşhudatı tarzında olmasından, telifindeki acemilikten gelen içindeki kusurata ve tekrarata bakmayıp Nur şakirdleri onu neşretseler inşâallah çoklar istifade edecekler. Said Nursî -------- بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ وَ بِهٖ نَسْتَعٖينُ اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ رَبِّ الْعَالَمٖينَ وَ الصَّلَاةُ وَ السَّلَامُ عَلٰى خَيْرِ خَلْقِهٖ مُحَمَّدٍ وَ اٰلِهٖ وَ صَحْبِهٖ اَجْمَعٖينَ اٰمٖينَ BİRİNCİ DERS : Ey insan! Nedendir ki şu azîm ticarete girmiyorsun? اِنَّ اللّٰهَ اشْتَرٰى مِنَ الْمُؤْمِنٖينَ اَنْفُسَهُمْ وَاَمْوَالَهُمْ بِاَنَّ لَهُمُ الْجَنَّةَ Ey insan! Nedendir ki şu azîm ticarete girmiyorsun? Rabb-i Kerîm, senin yanında emaneten koyduğu mülkünü senden satın almak istiyor. Tâ ki zayi olmaktan muhafaza etsin. Hem bin derece kıymeti yükselsin. Hem bedeline büyük bir fiyat veriyor. Hem istifaden için senin elinde bırakıyor. Hem külfet-i idaresini kendisi deruhte ediyor. İşte sana beş mertebe kâr içinde kâr! Halbuki ey gafil! Ona satmadığından emanette hıyanet ettin. Hem bütün bütün kıymetten düşürttün. Hem bilâ-fayda senin elinde zayi olacak. Hem o yüksek fiyat elinden gidecek. Hem senin zimmetinde, günahı ile tekâlif-i idaresi ve âlâmı ile zahmet-i muhafazası kalacak. İşte beş müthiş derecede hasaret içinde hasaret. Şu muameledeki vaziyetin ile öyle miskin bir adama benzersin ki o adam bir dağda bulunur. O dağda öyle bir zelzele var ki bütün emsalini sıra ile derin derelere atıp ellerinde olan her şeyi parça parça ediyor. Nöbet, o adama gelmek üzeredir. Halbuki o adamın elinde bir emanet var. O emanet, öyle bir makine-i murassaa-i acibedir ki o makine içindeki hesapsız mizanlar ve âletlerle, nihayetsiz faydalar ve semereler verebilir. O elîm halette iken gördü ki makinenin hakiki mâliki tarafından gelen bir adam der ki: Seyyidim, senden bu emaneti satın almak ister. Tâ ki bu dereye sukutun ile faydasız kırılmasın, muhafaza etsin. Ve sen dereden çıktıktan sonra, kırılmayacak bir surette yine sana teslim edecek. Hem o âletleri ve mizanları, geniş bostanlarında ve kıymettar maden ve hazinelerinde istimal edeceği için o âletler ve o mizanlar gayet kıymettar neticeler ve çok ücret ve semereler verirler ki bütün o kârı sen alırsın. Şayet satmazsan kıymetsiz ve âdi birer âlet olarak kalacak. O acib ve nazik âletleri gayet daracık evinde ve küçücük haşin tarlanda istimal edip kıracaksın, ateşe atacaksın. Hem sana büyük bir fiyat verecek. Hem dağda bulundukça senin elinde kalacaktır. Yalnız yukarı kulpunu, yukarıdan indirdiği bir zincir ile bağlamak ister. Tâ ki sıkletini senden alıp sana ağırlık vermesin. Külfeti seni taciz etmesin. Eğer bey’i kabul edersen seyyidimin hesabıyla, onun namıyla ve onun izni dairesinde güzelce tasarruf et. Ne hüzün çek ve ne de havf et. Nasıl bir nefer atını devlete satar, kendi de asker olur. Atının üzerine biner. Masarifi devlete ait. Keyf ü safasını o nefer çeker. Eğer ölse devletimin canı sağ olsun, der. Şayet bu beş derece kârlı bey’i kabul etmezsen beş derece hasaret içinde emanete hıyanet edeceksin, zayi olunca mes’uliyeti kazanacaksın. İşte temsili anladın. Şimdi hakikate bak. Evet o dağ, arzdır. Miskin adam da fakir insandır. Zelzele de zeval ve firaktır. Dere de kabir ile âlem-i berzahtır. O makine (havas ve cihazat ve letaif âletleriyle mücehhez) senin vücud-u hayattarındır. Görüyorsun ki bunlar bozuluyorlar, faydasız gidiyorlar. Satın almak isteyen, senin Hâlık’ındır. O Hâlık’ın, Resulü vasıtasıyla der ki: “Şu emanetimi güya senin malın imiş gibi bana sat tâ zayi olmasın. Hem zararlı bir surette fena bulmasın. Sen bâki ve meyvedar bir surette o malına tekrar kavuşabilesin. Hem o hayat içindeki cihazat ve letaif benim namım ve hesabımla istimal edildiği vakit, nihayetsiz kıymettar ve hadsiz semerat-ı bâkiye verecek.” İşte o mizanlar ve âletler ise letaif ve havass-ı insaniyedir. Mesela göz, Allah hesabına istimal edilse şu kitab-ı kebir-i kâinatın bir mütalaacısı ve şu müzeyyen mevcudatın bir seyircisi ve şu masnuatın çiçeklerinin bir arısı olarak ibret ve marifet ve muhabbet şehdinden yani balından nur-u şehadeti kalbe akıtıyor. Eğer nefis hesabına istimal edilse zâil, fâni bazı mehasini seyretmekle heves ve şehvetin âdi bir hizmetkârı olur. Mesela, lisandaki kuvve-i zaika satılsa Rahmanu’r-Rahîm’in hazain-i rahmetinin nâzırı ve matbaha-i nimetinin bir müfettiş-i âlîsi hükmünde bir vazifedardır. Satılmazsa mide tavlasının bir kapıcısı hükmüne sukut eder. Mesela, akıl satılsa bütün künuz-u esma-i İlahiyenin miftahı ve kâinatın hakaikinin keşşafı hükmünde bir cevher-i âlî ve gâlî olur. Satılmazsa mazinin âlâm-ı hazînanesini ve müstakbelin ehval-i muhavvifanesini bîçare beşerin başına yükleten meş’um bir âlet hükmüne düşer. İşte bütün âlât ve cihazat-ı beşeriyeyi bunlara kıyas et. Eğer o âlât ve cihazat Allah’a verilse bâki birer elmas olurlar. Eğer verilmezse fâni birer şişe olurlar. Elhasıl: Cenab-ı Hak sana verdiği kendi mülkünü, senden gâlî bir kıymetle satın alıyor. Yine senin için muhafaza ediyor. Ey beşer bak! İki sadâ senin kulağına geliyor. Biri, Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in sadâ-yı semavîsidir. Der ki: Sat, kârlısın اِنَّ الدَّارَ الْاٰخِرَةَ لَهِىَ الْحَيَوَانُ diyor. Diğeri, küffarın felsefe-i medeniyesinin vesvesesidir ki “Sen kendine mâliksin.” der. Seni اِنْ هِىَ اِلَّا حَيَاتُنَا الدُّنْيَا diyenlerden etmek ister. Bu münevver hüda ile şu müzevver dehanın mabeynlerindeki farkı gör tâ kör olmayasın. وَمَنْ كَانَ فٖى هٰذِهٖ اَعْمٰى فَهُوَ فِى الْاٰخِرَةِ اَعْمٰى وَاَضَلُّ سَبٖيلًا اَللّٰهُمَّ اِهْدِنَا الصِّرَاطَ الْمُسْتَقٖيمَ صِرَاطَ الَّذٖينَ اَنْعَمْتَ عَلَيْهِمْ غَيْرِ الْمَغْضُوبِ عَلَيْهِمْ وَ لَا الضَّالّٖينَ اٰمٖينَ İKİNCİ DERS:Ey insan-ı gafil! Ey dünya için dinini ihmal eden! وَاُزْلِفَتِ الْجَنَّةُ لِلْمُتَّقٖينَ وَبُرِّزَتِ الْجَحٖيمُ لِلْغَاوٖينَ Ey insan-ı gafil! Ey dünya için dinini ihmal eden! Şu temsilî bir hikâyeyi dinle. Tâ dinsiz dünyanın hakikatini göresin. Eski zamanda iki kardeş vardı. Bu iki kardeş seyahate çıktılar. Gitgide tâ yol ikileşti. O iki yolun başında bir adamı gördüler. O adam onlara dedi ki: — Sağ yolda kanun ve nizama tebaiyet var. Ve o tebaiyet külfeti içinde, bir emniyet ve saadet var. Sol yolda ise bir serbestiyet ve bir hürriyet var. Ve o serbestiyet ve hürriyet içinde bir tehlike ve şakavet var. İstediğiniz yola gidebilirsiniz. Güzel huylu kardeş sağ yola تَوَكَّلْتُ عَلَى اللّٰهِ deyip gitti. Ve o hafif külfeti ve nizam ve kanunu kabul etti. Sû-i hulk sahibi, âzade-ser kardeş, serbestlik için sol yolu tercih etti. Zahiren hafif, manen gayet ağır bir vaziyette gitti. Biz de hayalen bunu takip ediyoruz. İşte dağ ve sahradan gide gide tâ hâlî bir sahraya dâhil oldu. Birden müthiş bir sadâ işitti. Baktı ki dehşetli bir arslan meşelikten çıkıp kendisine hücum etti. O da kaçıp altmış arşın derinliğinde susuz bir kuyuya rast geldi. Havfından kendini içine attı. Yarısına kadar inmekle kuyunun duvarında göğermiş bir ağaca rast geldi. O ağacı tuttu. Gördü ki o ağacın iki kökü var. Biri siyah renkte, diğeri beyaz renkte iki fare, o iki köke musallat olup kesiyorlar. Yukarı baktı, arslan kuyunun başında nöbetçi gibi bekliyor. Aşağıya baktı, dehşetli bir ejderha kuyunun içindedir. Başını kaldırmış, otuz arşın yukarıda ayağının yakınına kadar gelmiş. Ağzının genişliği ise bi’rin yani kuyunun ağzına benzer. Kuyunun duvarına bakar. Isırıcı, muzır haşerat etrafını sarmışlar. Ağacın başına baktı gördü ki incir ağacıdır. Lâkin hârikadan olarak cevizden nara kadar çok muhtelif ağaçların meyveleri ve yemişleri var. Sû-i fehminden ve sû-i tâli’inden bu dehşetli hâlâtın âdi ve kendi kendine olmuş bir şey olmadığını anlamadı. Ve bu ince iş içinde iş olduğuna intikal etmedi. Kalp ve ruhu ve akıl ve letaifi bu elîm ve dehşetli vaziyetten feryad u figan ederken nefs-i emmaresi tegafül ile tecahül etti. Kalp ve ruhun âh u enîn ve fîzarından kulağını kapayıp kendi kendini aldatarak bir bostanda bulunuyor gibi o meyveleri yemeye başladı. Fakat o meyvelerin bir kısmı zehirli ve muzır idi. Bir hadîs-i kudsîde Cenab-ı Hak buyurdu ki: اَنَا عِنْدَ ظَنِّ عَبْدٖى بٖى yani “Kulum beni nasıl tanırsa ona öyle muamele ederim.” Şu bedbaht adam da sû-i zannıyla gördüğünü hakikat telakki etti. Öyle muamele gördü ve görüyor. Ne ölür ki kurtulsun ve ne de elemsiz kalır ki yaşasın. Şu miskin ahmak fehmetmedi ki bu tılsımlı ve acib işlerde tesadüf mümkün olmaz. Biz de şu meş’umu şu azapta bırakıp döneceğiz. Mübarek ve yümünlü diğer kardeşin arkasından gideriz. İşte şu zat, hüsn-ü sîretinden nâşi, hüsn-ü zannı ile ünsiyet ederek yolunda gidiyor. Bak, nasıl hüsn-ü nazarıyla kardeşinin mahrum kaldığı bostandan istifade ediyor. Şu bostanda çiçek ve yemişlerle beraber, murdar ve müstakzer şeyler de bulunur. Bu kardeş ise bu güzel şeylerden istifade etti. Mülevvesata bakmadı. İstirahat etti. Evvelki meş’um kardeşi ise murdar şeylerle meşgul oldu. Midesini bulandırdı. Sonra bu güzel huylu arkadaş da gitgide öteki kardeşi gibi bir sahra-yı azîme dâhil oldu. Birden hücum eden bir arslanın sesini işitti, korktu lâkin kardeşinden daha az korkmuştu. Zira o arslanın, sahra sultanının bir memuru olduğu ihtimali kendisine teselli verdi. Lâkin yine kaçtı. Altmış arşınlık derinliğinde bir bi’r-i muattalaya yani susuz bir kuyuya rast geldi, kendini içine attı. Ortasında duran bir ağacı tuttu. O da kardeşi gibi gördü ki iki mahluk, o ağacın iki kökünü de kesiyorlar. Sonra baktı, yukarıda arslan, aşağıda büyük bir yılan var. Yılan geniş ağzını açmış, ayağına takarrub etmiş olduğunu gördü. Bîçare o da havfından tedehhüş etti. Lâkin onun dehşeti, kardeşinin dehşetinden çok derece daha hafif idi. Çünkü güzel hüsn-ü zannıyla ve fehmiyle bu umûr-u acibeyi birbiriyle alâkadar ve bir emir ile hareket eder gibi görmekle anladı ki bu işlerde bir tılsım var. Bunlar bir hâkimin emriyle dönerler. O hafî hâkim; ona bakıyor, tecrübe ediyor, onu bir maksat için davet ediyor. Şu tatlı havftan bir merak neş’et etti. Merakı da: “Acaba beni tecrübe edip ve kendini bana tanıttırmak isteyen ve bu acib yol ile böyle acib bir maksada beni sevk eden kimdir?” İşte şu merak-ı marifetten, sahib-i tılsımın muhabbeti neş’et etti. Ağacın başına baktı, gördü ki incir ağacıdır. Lâkin meyveleri ayrı ayrı çok ağaçların meyveleridir. O vakit tamamen korkusu zâil oldu ve o vakit anladı ki bunda bir tılsım var. O tılsım bunlara hükmediyor. Zira mümkün değil bu incir ağacı, böyle çok ağacın meyvesini versin. Belki o ağaç, liste ve fihristedir. Gizli olan hâkimin bostanına hem o melik-i kerîmin misafirlerine ihzar ettiği çeşit çeşit et’imeye işaret eder ve o taamların numuneleridirler. Onun bu muhabbetinden, tılsımı açmak talebi ve tılsım sahibini razı etmek arzusu neş’et etti. Birden miftah ona ilham edildi. O da nida etti ki: “Sana itimat ediyorum ve her şeyi senin için terk ediyorum ve yalnız seninim ve seni istiyorum.” dedi. Birden kuyu duvarı yarıldı. Şahane ve nezih bir bahçeye bir kapı açıldı. Arslan ve yılan da iki mutî hizmetkâra dönüp onu o bahçeye girmek için davet ettiler. Hattâ o arslan kendisine musahhar bir at mesabesine döndü. İşte ey hayal arkadaşım, bu iki kardeşin vaziyetlerini muvazene et! Evvelki bedbaht, her vakit yılanın ağzına girmeye muntazırdır. Şu bahtiyar ise meyvedar ve revnaktar bir bahçeye davet edilir. Hem evvelki bedbahtın, elîm bir dehşette ve azîm bir korku içinde kalbi parçalanıyor. Bu bahtiyar ise leziz bir ibret, tatlı ve mahbub bir havf ve şevk ve marifet içinde garaibi seyrediyor. Hem o bedbaht, vahşet ve yeis içinde azap çekiyor. Şu bahtiyar ise ünsiyet ve ümit ve iştiyak içinde telezzüz ediyor. Hem o bedbaht, vahşi canavar düşmanların hücumlarına maruz bir mahpus hükmündedir. Şu bahtiyar bir aziz misafirdir ki misafir olduğu melik-i kerîmin acib hizmetkârlarıyla ünsiyet ediyor. Hem o bedbaht; zehirli, leziz yemişleri yemekle azabını tacil ediyor. Zira o meyveler, asıllarına müşteri olmak için numunelerdir. Tatmaya izin var, hayvan gibi yemeye izin yoktur. Şu bahtiyar ise tadar, işi anlar; yemesini tehir eder ve intizar ile telezzüz eder. Eğer bedbaht kardeş olmamak ve bahtiyar kardeş olmak istersen Kur’an’ı dinle, mutî ol, ona yapış ve itaat et. Eğer şu hikâye-i temsiliyedeki dekaikı fehmettin ise hakikati ona tatbik et. Mühimlerini ben söyleyeceğim. İncelerini de sen istihraç et. Bak! O iki kardeş, ruh-u mü’min ile ruh-u kâfirdir; kalb-i salih ile kalb-i fâsıktır. O iki tarîk ise tarîk-ı Kur’an ve iman ile tarîk-ı isyan ve tuğyandır. O yoldaki bostan ise cemiyet-i beşeriye içinde muvakkat hayat-ı içtimaiyedir ki şer ve hayır, çirkin ve güzel karışıktır. O sahra ise arz ve dünyadır. O arslan ise ölüm ve eceldir. O bi’r (kuyu) ise beden-i insan ve hayattır. O altmış arşın derinlik ise vasatî ve ömr-ü galibî olan altmış seneye işarettir. O ağaç ise müddet-i ömürdür. O beyaz ve siyah iki fare ise gece ve gündüzdür. O ejderha yılan ise ağzı kabir olan âlem-i berzaha giden yoldur. O haşerat-ı muzırra ise beliyyeler ve musibetlerdir. O ağaçtaki yemişler ise niam-ı dünyeviyedir ki niam-ı uhreviyenin listesi ve ihzar edici müşabihleri, müşterileri meyve-i cennete davet eden numuneleridir. O ağaç, birliğiyle beraber başka başka yemişler vermesi ile sikke-i kudrete ve hâtem-i rububiyete ve turra-i uluhiyete işarettir. Çünkü bir şeyden her şeyi yapmak; bir topraktan bütün meyveleri yapmak, bir sudan bütün hayvanları halk etmek, bir basit gıdadan bütün cihazat-ı hayvaniyeyi icad etmek hem her şeyi bir şey yapmak; bir zîhayatın yediği gayet mütebayin taamlardan bir lahm-ı mahsus (et) ve bir cild-i basit nescetmek (dokumak) gibi sanatlar, Ehad ve Samed olan Sultan-ı ezel ve ebed’in sikke-i hâssasıdır, hâtem-i mahsusasıdır, taklit edilmez bir turrasıdır. O zehirli bir kısım meyveler ise lezaiz-i muharremedir. O tılsım ise sırr-ı iman ile açılan sırr-ı hikmet-i hilkattir. O miftah ise يَا اَللّٰهُ ve لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ ve اَللّٰهُ لَٓا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا هُوَ الْحَىُّ الْقَيُّومُ kelimeleridir. O su’ban ağzının yani yılan ve ejderha ağzının bostan kapısına inkılabı, kabre işarettir ki kabir ehl-i dalalet ve tuğyana, vahşet-i nisyan içinde zindan gibi bir berzah ve su’ban batnı gibi dar bir mezara açılan bir kapı olduğu halde; ehl-i Kur’an ve imana, dehliz-i cinandan rahmet-i Rahman’a ve zindan-ı dünyadan bostan-ı bekaya açılan bir kapıya döner. Ve o müthiş arslanın munis bir hizmetkâra ve musahhar bir ata dönmesi ise mevte işarettir ki mevt ile ehl-i dalalet bütün mahbubatından elîm bir firak-ı ebedî içinde, kendi cennet-i kâzibe-i dünyeviyelerinden ihraç ve vahşet ve infirad içinde zindan-ı mezara idhal olundukları halde; ehl-i hidayet ve Kur’an için o mevt müştak oldukları ahbaplarına visal ve hakiki vatanlarına vusul ve zindan-ı dünyadan bostan-ı cinana davet ve Hannan, Mennan, Deyyan ve Rahman’ın rahmetinin fazlından, hizmetlerine mukabil ahz-ı ücret etmelerine vesiledir. Elhasıl: Hayat-ı fâniyeyi esas maksat yapan, zahiren cennet içinde olsa da manen cehennemdedir. Hayat-ı bâkiyeye müteveccih olan zat ise saadet-i dâreyne mazhardır. اَللّٰهُمَّ اجْعَلْنَا مِنْ اَهْلِ السَّعَادَةِ وَ الْقُرْاٰنِ وَ الْاٖيمَانِ اٰمٖينَ ÜÇÜNCÜ DERS: Ey gururlu, mağrur gafil! Sana ne olmuş ki Müslümanları –ecanib tarzında– hayat-ı dünyeviyeye davet edersin? بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ فَلَا تَغُرَّنَّكُمُ الْحَيٰوةُ الدُّنْيَا وَلَايَغُرَّنَّكُمْ بِاللّٰهِ الْغَرُورُ Ey gururlu, mağrur gafil! Sana ne olmuş ki Müslümanları –ecanib tarzında– hayat-ı dünyeviyeye davet edersin? O hayat, uyku içinde bir lu’b ve heva içinde bir lehivden başka bir şey değildir. Hem ne oluyorsun ki keyiflerine kâfi gelen helâl ve tayyibat dairesinden huruca teşvik ederek, dinin ihmaline veya dinin bazı şeairinin terkine sebebiyet veriyorsun. Ve muharremat ve habîsat dairesine duhûle teşci ediyorsun. Ey müvesvis! Bilir misin misalin neye benzer? O derece belâhet kesbetmiş bir sarhoşa benzer ki arslanı attan, darağacını salıncaktan, cerahatli yarayı kırmızı gülden fark etmez. Hem öyle zannettiği halde mürşid vaziyetini alır; muslih tavrını takınır. Müthiş bir vaziyete düşmüş bîçare bir adama ders verir. Bazı muzahrefatı ve aldatıcı hevesatı ve bazı lehviyatı irae etmekle, o bîçare adamı baştan çıkarmak ister. Çare-i necat taharri etmez. İşte o adam, şöyle bir vaziyettedir: Arkasında, her an ona hücuma müheyya bir arslan duruyor. Önünde, bir darağacı dikilmiş onu bekliyor. Sağ tarafında, derin bir yara açılmış. Sol canibinde, müz’iç bir çıban, cerahat akıttırıyor. Şu vaziyetle beraber, mühim bir sefere sevk ediliyor. Şu adam ise bu müvesvisin tamamen zıddı olan bir hayırhah zatın irşadıyla iki ilacı elde etmiş. Eğer güzelce istimal etse o iki cerahat, iki adet rayihalı gül olur. Hem o mübarek zatın işaretiyle iki tılsım bulmuş, kalp ve lisanına takmış. Eğer güzelce istimal etse o müthiş arslan, musahhar bir ata döner ve ona biner, bir Kerîm-i Rahîm’in ziyafetine gider. O darağacının ipi dahi seyir ve tenezzühe âlet ve salıncak olur. Halbuki şeytan, onu sarhoş etmek ister. O müthiş vaziyette iken şeytan-ı insî o adama der ki: “Bırak bu tılsımları, at bu ilaçları, gel keyfedelim. Beraber oynayalım. Şu lezaiz ve güzel suretlerden istifade edelim, ömrümüzü hoş geçirelim.” Diğer mübarek zat kendine diyor ki ey çare-i necatı bulmuş musibetzede adam! Şu boşboğaza de ki: İlaçların hıfzı ve tılsımların muhafazası lâzım. Kerîm-i Rahîm’in müsaade ettiği daire-i meşrua keyfime kâfi, lezzet-i hayatıma vâfidir. Hem hakiki lezzet ve saadet, şu daire haricinde mümkün değildir. Hem de ki: Bu ölüm arslanını öldürmek ve firak ve zevali izale etmek ve acz ve fakr yaralarını beşerden kaldırmak çaresini bulmuşsan, yani dünyayı cennete ve arz-ı fâniyeyi arz-ı bâkiyeye tebdil ve acz-i mutlak-ı beşerîyi bir iktidar-ı mutlakaya tahvil ve nihayetsiz fakr-ı beşerîyi bir gına-yı mutlakaya kalbetmek çaresi varsa söyle, dinleyelim. Yoksa çare-i necatını bırakıp sana aldanacak, senin gibi bir sarhoş lâzım ki gülmeyi ağlamaktan, bekayı fenadan, derdi dermandan, hevayı hüdadan fark ve temyiz etmez olsun. Ben ise o mübarek zatın sözünü dinlerim حَسْبُنَا اللّٰهُ وَنِعْمَ الْوَكٖيلُ der, tılsım ve ilaçları hıfzederim ve hırz-ı can ederim. Eğer şu temsilin sırrını anlayıp hakikatin suretini görmek istersen dinle: Şu dalalet-âlûd ve sefahet-perver medeniyetin şakirdleri ve idlâl edici sakîm felsefenin talebeleri, acib ihtirasat ve pek garib tefer’unlukla sarhoş olmuşlar. Sonra gelip desiseler ile Müslümanları, ecnebilerin âdâtına davet ve terk-i şeair-i İslâmiyeye teşvik ediyorlar. Halbuki her şeairde nur-u İslâm’a bir şuur ve bir iş’ar vardır. Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in tilmizleri ise bunlara mukabele edip derler ki: “Ey dalalete dalmış gafiller! Dünyadan mevti, insandan acz ve fakrı kaldırmak çaresi varsa dinden ve dinin şeairlerinden istiğna edebilirsiniz. Yoksa susunuz… Zira ölüm, acz, zeval, fakr, sefer gibi âyât-ı tekviniye; yüksek sadâlarıyla dinin lüzumuna ve şeairin iltizamına davet ediyorlar. فَلَا تَغُرَّنَّكُمُ الْحَيٰوةُ الدُّنْيَا ۞ وَاِذَا قُرِئَ الْقُرْاٰنُ فَاسْتَمِعُوا لَهُ âyetlerini kıraat ediyorlar ve beşerin başında dört beş cihette, her biri birer melek-i ra’d gibi na’ralarıyla beşeri ikaz edip Kur’an’a davet ederlerken sizin vesveseleriniz bunlara nisbeten sivrisinek sadâsı gibi kalır.” Evet, hakikatbîn göz sahibi böyle mukabele eder. Der ki: Arkama bakıyorum görüyorum ki ecel arslanı arkamda duruyor. Daima beni tehdit ediyor. Eğer iman kulağıyla Kur’an sadâsını dinlesem o arslan, güzel bir ata; o firak ise buraka dönerler. Beni rahmet-i Rahman’a vusule ve Seyyid-i Kerîm’imin huzuruna îsale vasıta olurlar. Yoksa yırtıcı birer canavar ve beni bütün sevdiklerimden ebedî firak ile tefrik edici birer esed hükmünde kalırlar. Sonra önüme bakıyorum, görüyorum ki: Gece gündüz dönmesinden, fena ve zevalin âlâtı sallanıyor. Hem o fusul ve usûrun emvacından firaklar ve helâketten zevaller temevvüc ediyor. Şu âletler, beni ve hem bütün sevdiklerimi mahvetmek için dikilmiş bir darağacı görünüyor. Eğer sem’-i îkan ile irşad-ı Kur’anîyi dinlesem, o müthiş âletler, salıncak ve merakibe ve seyir ve tenezzühe dönerler ki dünya denizinde, zaman seylinde, hayal ve akl-ı beşer onlara biner, Cenab-ı Kadîr-i Zülcelal’in tecelliyat-ı şuunat-ı sanatını müşahede ederler. Evet, Kur’an gösterir ki şu mevcudat-ı seyyale, Hâlık-ı Zülcelal’in esma-i hüsnasının âyineleri ve kalem-i kudretinin elvah-ı mütehavvilesidir. Bunların tahvilinden, teceddüd-ü sanat-ı Rabbaniye ve cilve-i cemal-i mücerred-i esma-i İlahî müşahede edilir. Merayanın tebeddülünde, cemal-i esma tazelenir. Sonra sağ tarafıma bakıyorum görüyorum ki: Nihayetsiz bir fakr ve hadsiz bir ihtiyaçtan dehşetli bir çıban duruyor. Zira en âciz bir hayvandan daha âciz ve bütün hayvanattan daha fakir olduğum halde, dünya kadar ihtiyacatım var. İktidarım ise bir serçe kuşunun faaliyetinden çok aşağıdır. Eğer Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in şifa-i kâfisine itimat ederek tedavi etsem o elîm müz’iç fakr, rahmetin ziyafetinden gelen leziz bir şevke ve semeratından gelen latîf bir iştihaya döner. Şu acz ve fakrın lezzeti, istiğna ve kuvvetten gelen lezzetin fevkinde bir lezzet verir. Yoksa o fakr; gayet müz’iç, elemli zillet ve tezellüle vasıta bir yara olarak kalır. Sonra sol tarafıma bakıyorum görüyorum ki: Nihayetsiz bir acz ve o hadsiz aczden neş’et eden derin bir yaram var ki o mutlak aczimle, kalp ve ruhumun ve aklımın cihetinden hadsiz darbeler bana vurulabilir. Şu elem ise lezzet-i hayat-ı dünyeviyeyi cidden izale eder. Eğer teslimiyetle Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in dersini dinlesem o aczim, bir tezkereye döner. Beni sırr-ı tevekkül ile öyle bir Kadîr-i Mutlak’a istinada davet eder. Ve öyle bir nokta-i istinadı buldurur ki o noktada bütün a’dadan emn ü emanı temin eder. Evet “Emr-i kün feyekûn”e mâlik ve bütün eşya ona musahhar ve hâdim olan bir Sultan-ı Cihan’a acz tezkeresiyle istinad eden adam, ne gibi şeyden perva eder. Yoksa müthiş aczimle, merhametsiz ve hadsiz düşmanlar içinde pek çok ızdırap çekmeye mecbur kalacağım. Hem halime bakıyorum, görüyorum ki: Ben misafirim, uzun bir sefere sevk ediliyorum. Yolum kabir, berzah ve haşir üstünden geçip ebedü’l-âbâda kadar gider. O karanlık yolda, zâd ile ziya ister. Halbuki Kur’an haricinde hiçbir akıl ve hikmet ve hiçbir ilim ve felsefe o yolun zulümatını izale edecek bir nur ve o uzun sefere zâd olacak bir rızık vermiyor. Ancak onu ışıklandıracak yalnız şems-i Kur’an’dan iktibas edilen ziyadır. Ve o sefere zâd olacak, yalnız hazine-i Rahman’dır. Ve delâlet-i Kur’an ile ahzedilen gıdadır. Ey gafil ve sarhoş! Eğer bu mecburi seferden beni halâs edecek bir çare bulmuş isen söyle. Fakat bulduğun çare kātıu’t-tarîklik olmasın. Çünkü inkâr ve dalalet ancak kabrin ağzında zulümat-ı adem-âbâdda sukutu kabul demek olduğundan; şu kātıu’t-tarîklik çok defa uzun seferden daha müthiş ve daha korkunçtur. Madem çaresi yok, öyle ise sus! Tâ Kur’an-ı Hakîm dediğini desin… Acaba bu beş müthiş azap kapılarını Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in beş saadet kapısına tahvilinden neş’et eden lezzet ve saadet-i maneviyeye mukabil gelecek, dünyada bir lezzet ve saadet var mıdır? Mesela, firak-ı ebediye kapısının visal-i hakikiye kapısına inkılabı, her lezzetin fevkindedir. İşte kitab-ı âlemin bu âyât-ı hamsesinin her biri, her bir beşerin başında bu hakikatleri okuyor. فَلَا تَغُرَّنَّكُمُ الْحَيٰوةُ الدُّنْيَا وَلَايَغُرَّنَّكُمْ بِاللّٰهِ الْغَرُورُ İşte bu beş hatibin yüksek ikazlarını dinleyen, nasıl sana tabi olacaktır ve sözüne uyacaktır? Evet, ey gururlu ve mağrur adam! Senin meşrebini ihtiyar edecek öyle bir sarhoş lâzım ki ya şarab-ı siyaset veya hırs-ı şöhret veya rikkat-i cinsiye veya zındıka-i felsefe veya sefahet-i medeniyet veya gurur ve enaniyet veya derd-i maişet gibi müskirat-ı maneviye ile zarar ve nef’ini fark etmeyecek derecede sarhoş olsun. Halbuki insanın başına inen müthiş darbeler ve beliyyat ve beşerin yüzünü tokatlayan şu ehval ve musibat, elbette şu sekri beşerden kaçırıp beşerin aklını başına toplattıracaktır. Ey fâsık ve sefih! Deme ki ben de Frenk gibi olacağım. Dikkat et! Sen, Frenk gibi olamazsın. Zira bir Frenk, Peygamberimizi (asm) kabul etmezse de İsa (as) ve Musa (as) ve sair enbiyaları bir derece kabul edebilir. Ruhunda, maâliyata medar kendince bir esas kalabilir. Fakat sen, Peygamber-i âhir zaman’ın (asm) derslerini terk ettiğin dakikada, senin ruhunda nihayetsiz bir tahribat, bir boşluk, bir karanlık peyda olacaktır ki hiçbir kemalât ve ahval-i âliyeye ve mesudiyete yer kalmayacaktır. Meğer insaniyetini söndüresin ve zaman-ı hal ile mukayyed sırf bir hayvan olasın ve hayvan gibi bir muvakkat muzahref lezzeti göresin. Halbuki insan, müstakbelin ehvali ve mazinin ahzanı ile giriftar olmuştur. Bu ikisi, onu pek ciddi düşündürür, başını mütemadiyen döverler. İnsanı bu havf ve hüzünden kurtarıcı tek bir mededkâr var. O da Kur’an-ı Azîmüşşan’dır. Eğer bütün hayvanattan daha şakî, daha zelil, daha ahmak kalmamak istersen, sükût et. İmanın kulağıyla, Kur’an’ın beşaretini ve şu ilanlarını dinle: اَلَٓا اِنَّ اَوْلِيَٓاءَ اللّٰهِ لَا خَوْفٌ عَلَيْهِمْ وَلَا هُمْ يَحْزَنُونَ ۞ اَلَّذٖينَ اٰمَنُوا وَكَانُوا يَتَّقُونَ ۞ لَهُمُ الْبُشْرٰى فِى الْحَيٰوةِ الدُّنْيَا وَفِى الْاٰخِرَةِ لَا تَبْدٖيلَ لِكَلِمَاتِ اللّٰهِ ذٰلِكَ هُوَ الْفَوْزُ الْعَظٖيمُ ÜÇÜNCÜ DERSİN ZEYLİ:Ey Said-i kāsır, âciz ve fakir! Ey Said-i kāsır, âciz ve fakir! Bilmelisin ki: Senin mahiyet-i nefsinde; nihayetsiz bir kusur, nihayetsiz bir acz, nihayetsiz bir fakr, nihayetsiz bir ihtiyaç, nihayetsiz âmâl dercedilmiş. Cenab-ı Fâtır-ı Hakîm, nasıl ki açlık ve susuzluğu midene vermiş tâ ihsanatını ve lezaiz-i nimetini tanıyasın. Onun gibi seni kusur ve fakr u ihtiyaçtan terkip etmiş tâ mirsad-ı kusurun ile Fâtır-ı Zülcelal’in süradikat-ı cemal ve kemaline ve mikyas-ı fakrın ile derecat-ı gına ve rahmetine ve mizan-ı aczin ile meratib-i iktidar ve kibriyasına ve fihriste-i ihtiyacatın tenevvüü ile enva-ı niam ve ihsanatına bakabilesin ve tanıyasın ve vazife-i hilkatini eda edesin. Bundan bil ki: Gaye-i fıtratın, ubudiyettir. Ve ubudiyet odur ki sen, Fâtır-ı Zülcelal’in dergâh-ı rahmetinde اَسْتَغْفِرُ اللّٰهَ ve سُبْحَانَ اللّٰهِ ile kusurunu ve حَسْبُنَا اللّٰهُ ve اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ ile fakrını ve اَللّٰهُ اَكْبَرُ ve لَا حَوْلَ وَلَا قُوَّةَ اِلَّا بِاللّٰهِ ile ve istimdad ile aczini ilan etmek ve âyine-i ubudiyetin ile cemal-i rububiyetini izhar etmektir. DÖRDÜNCÜ DERS:Ey Said-i gafil! Herkes için şu hayat denilen süratli seferde, kabre iki yol vardır. اِنَّ الْاَبْرَارَ لَفٖى نَعٖيمٍ ۞ وَاِنَّ الْفُجَّارَ لَفٖى جَحٖيمٍ Ey Said-i gafil! Herkes için şu hayat denilen süratli seferde, kabre iki yol vardır. O iki yol, uzun ve kısalıkta müsavidirler. Lâkin birisinde zararsız olmakla beraber, bir menfaat-i azîme olduğu, mütevatir ehl-i şuhud ve ihtisasın şehadet ve icmalarıyla sabittir. O yolun on yolcusundan dokuzu, o menfaat-i azîmeye nâil olduğu yine ehl-i şuhudun tevatürüyle sabittir. İkinci yol ise ittifaken menfaatsiz olduğu halde, pek azîm bir zararı olduğu ehl-i hibre ve şuhudun icmaıyla sabittir. Bu ikinci yolda, onda dokuz ihtimal zarar vardır. Şu tehlikeli yolu ihtiyar edenler bedbaht ve eblehlerdir ki zahirî bir hafiflik için silah ve zâdı beraber kaldırmıyorlar. Vakıâ bir batman ağırlıktan kurtuluyorlar. Lâkin bilmiyorlar ki kalpleri yüz batman minneti kaldırıyor. Kantarlarla ehval ve mehavifi ruhlarına yüklüyorlar. Temsil, makul şeyleri mahsûs gösterdiği için şu hakikati bir misal ile izah ve beyan edelim. Mesela, sen istiyorsun ki şu şehirden İstanbul’a gideceksin veyahut ona gönderiliyorsun. Fakat yolunu, sen ihtiyar edeceksin. İşte İstanbul’a giden yolun biri sağda, diğeri solda. Bu iki yol, uzun ve kısalıkta müsavidir. Bu iki yolun birisinde menfaat ve zahirî bir külfet var; diğerinde, zarar ve surî bir hiffet var. Sağ taraftaki yoldan gitsen bi’l-ittifak zararsızdır. Ehl-i ihtisasın icmaıyla bir menfaat-i azîmeyi kazanacaksın. Yalnız her düşmana mukabele edecek, her gıdanın hülâsasını câmi’ dört kıyyelik bir çanta ve iki kıyyelik bir silah ki mecmuu bir batman ağırlığı kaldıracaksın. Lâkin ruh ve kalbin, minnet ve haşyet sıkletlerinden kurtulacak. Herkese dilenci ve her şeyden çekinmekten kurtulacaksın. Sol taraftaki yol ise milyonlar ehl-i şuhudun şehadatıyla, azîm zararlı olduğunu ve muvafık ve muhalifin ittifakıyla, menfaatsiz olduğunu ve bu yola gitsen yalnız bir hiffet-i zahirî ve bir surî serbestlik var. Ve o lâzım olan silahı almayacaksın ve o elzem olan zâd-ı lezizi terk edeceksin. Lâkin bu zahirî hiffetin sana, gayet ağıra mal olur ki ruhunun omuzuna yükleyeceği iki kıyyelik silah bedeline, korkudan gelen kantarlarla ağırlığı taşıyorsun. Ve zahrına yükleyeceğin dört kıyyelik zâda bedel, yüzer batman minneti o kalbine yükletirsin. Böyle yollarda, âdi bir muhbirin zayıf bir ihbarı nazar-ı itibara alınır. Halbuki –tevatür derecesinde– kâmil şahid-i sadıklar ihbar ediyorlar ki yümn-ü imanla yemin cihetinde gidenler, müddet-i seferlerinde emn ü emandadırlar. Şehre yetiştiklerinde, on yolcudan dokuzuna, herhalde bir nef’-i azîm vardır. Hem ihbar ediyorlar ki: Dalalet ve betalet ve belâhet şu’muyla (uğursuzluğuyla) sol yolda gidenler, müddet-i seferlerinde, açlık ve korkudan azîm bir ızdırap çekiyorlar. Her şeyden titriyorlar. Çünkü aczleri içinde zayıftırlar. Her şeye tezellül ederler. Çünkü fakirlikleri içinde muhtaçtırlar. Şehre yetiştiklerinde, bir iki tanesi müstesna ya hapis veya katledilirler. Şimdi edna bir aklı olan, ihtimal-i zarar bulunan yolu zararsız yola, bir hiffet-i zahirî için tercih etmez. Nasıl oluyor ki kendini mükemmel ve âkıl zannettiği halde, öyle bir yolu tercih eder ki o yolda yüzde doksan dokuz a’zam zarar ihtimali vardır. Hem öyle bir yolu terk eder ki yüzde doksan dokuz a’zamü’n-nef’ ihtimali o yolda vardır. Acaba ne için bunu terk, onu tercih ederler? Sırf tembellik için yalnız sureten cüz’î bir hiffet-i zahirî için… Halbuki külliyetli bir sıkleti çekerler. İşte misali anladın. Hakikati şudur ki: Misafir sensin. İstanbul, âlem-i âhiret ve berzahtır. Sağ yol tarîk-i Kur’an’dır ki imandan sonra, salâta yani namaza emreder. Sol yol, tarîk-i ehl-i fısk ve tuğyandır. Ehl-i şuhud dediğimiz ehl-i hibre, enbiya ve evliyadır. Çünkü hakiki veli, zevk-i şuhudî sahibidir. Âmînin itikad ettiği gaybî şeyleri bazen veli, aynı şeyi gözüyle veyahut kalp ile görüyor. Silah ve zâd ise iman-ı billahtan neş’et eden tevekkül ve itimattır ki bütün mehalik ve hâcata karşı bir nokta-i istinad ve bir nokta-i istimdaddır. Evet, bir Kadîr-i Hafîz-i Alîm’e ve bir Ganiyy-i Kerîm-i Rahîm’e tevekkül etmekte öyle bir nokta-i istinad ve bir nokta-i istimdad bulunuyor ki o noktalar, kelime-i tevhidin zımnında münderic; o da namazda mündemic; o da ubudiyetin içinde; o da teklifin zımnındadır. Demek ubudiyeti iltizam eden, derecesine göre tenezzül ve tezellülden kurtulur. Her şeye tezellül, her şeye dilenci olmaktan necat bulur. Çünkü لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ kelime-i kudsiyesi ifade eder ki: Nef’ ve zarar verici ancak Allah’tır. Ve hem zarar ve nef’ de onun izniyledir. BEŞİNCİ DERS: Ey ihtiyarsız, süratle kabre, haşre, ebede giden Said-i şakî! Ey târikü’s-salât! بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ وَمَا هٰذِهِ الْحَيٰوةُ الدُّنْيَٓا اِلَّا لَهْوٌ وَلَعِبٌ وَاِنَّ الدَّارَ الْاٰخِرَةَ لَهِىَ الْحَيَوَانُ Ey ihtiyarsız, süratle kabre, haşre, ebede giden Said-i şakî! Bil ki: Uzun ve kısalığı nisbetinde iki hayatın levazımatını tahsil etmek için Mâlik-i Kerîm sana, bir sermaye-i ömür verdiği halde sen o sermayenin kısm-ı a’zamını, hayat-ı bâkiyeye nisbeti bir bahrin bir katre seraba nisbeti gibi olan şu hayat-ı fâniye katresinde zayi ettin. Eğer aklın varsa elde kalan kısmının yarısını veya üçte birini veya lâekall onda birisini, deniz gibi hayat-ı bâkiyeye sarf et. Yoksa eyvahlar olsun diyeceğin bir zaman gelecek. Acayiptendir ki senin gibi ahmaklara âkıl ve zîfünun deniliyor. Şu temsili dinle. Mesela, şu bir hizmetçi kuldan daha ahmak görünüyorsun ki onun seyyid-i kerîmi ona yirmi dört altın veriyor. Onu Burdur’dan Antalya’ya, oradan da Şam’a ve Yemen’e gönderiyor. Ve emrediyor ki: O altınları, levazım-ı seferinde sarf et! Lâkin Antalya’ya kadar –cebren– iki gün yayan gideceksin. Hem bir nevi ihtiyarın var. O altınları bir şeyde sarf etsen de etmesen de yine gideceğin yere yetişebilirsin. Lâkin Antalya’dan sonraki sair menzillere gitmekte bir cihette ihtiyar senin elindedir. Eğer bir vesika veya bir bilet alabilir ve bir vapura veya bir trene veya bir tayyareye binebilirsen bir aylık mesafeyi, bir günde katedebilirsin. Yoksa hem yayan hem yalnız hem mütehayyir hem matrud bir surette yoluna devam edeceksin. Halbuki o ebleh ahmak yolcu, yirmi üç altınını, iki günlük mesafede sarf etti. Ona denildi ki: Şu bâki kalan bir altını, o uzun yolun için bir zâd ve bir bilete ver. Ümit edilir ki seyyidin sana merhamet eder, rahatla gidersin. O dedi ki: Yok, lezzet-i hazıramı terk etmem. Bir ihtimal var ki fayda vermez. Ona denildi: Acaba bu derece belâhet olur mu ki senin aklın sana nasıl fetva veriyor? Yarı malını, bin adam iştirak eden bir piyango kumarına atarsın. Halbuki o kumarda, bin ihtimalden bir ihtimal ile belki bin lirayı kazanabilirsin. Hem nasıl oluyor ki şu menfaat-perest aklın sana fetva vermiyor ki yirmi dört parça malından tek bir cüzünü verirsen binde dokuz yüz doksan dokuz ihtimal ile tükenmez hazinelere zafer bulacağın, milyonlar ehl-i hibre ve ehl-i ihtisasın şehadatıyla kat’iyet kesbetmiştir? Halbuki böyle cesîm menfaatler için bir tek âmînin ihbarı dahi nazar-ı itibara alınır. Halbuki muhbirler, nev-i beşerin şümus ve nücumu hükmünde mütevatir ehl-i şuhuddurlar ki o müsbitlerden ikisi, binler ehl-i nefiy ve münkirlere tercih edilir. Çünkü hilâl-i ramazanın rü’yetini dava eden iki şahit, binler nâfî fikirlerin hükmünü ıskat eder. Şöyle ehl-i şuhudun ihbaratı nasıl oluyor ki sana tesir etmiyor? Cehalet ve gafletin ne kadar kalınlaşmış! Ey târikü’s-salât! Misali anladınsa hakikati dinle: O abd-i misafir sensin. Burdur, dünyadır. Antalya, kabir. Şam, berzah ve haşirdir. Yemen, mâba’dü’l-haşirdir. Yirmi dört lira da yirmi dört saattir. Sen o yirmi dört saatin yirmi üçünü şu hayat-ı fâniyeye bilâ-tereddüt ve bilâ-perva sarf ediyorsun. Pek uzun seferin için elzem-i zâd olan beş vakit namazın edasına, bir saatin sarfında tehavün gösteriyorsun. Yani ağır davranıyorsun. Hattâ sarf ettiğin vakitte bir hisse de dünyaya çıkarıyorsun ki namaz içinde dünyanı da düşünüyorsun. Hallak-ı Kerîm’in bu kadar az bir şeyle şu kadar büyük şeyleri sana verdiği halde sen yapmazsan, senin bu insafsızlığın ile cehennem sana lâyık olmaz mı ve sen ona müstahak olmaz mısın ey gafil ve ey târikü’s-salât? عَجِّلُوا بِالصَّلٰوةِ قَبْلَ الْفَوْتِ وَ بِالتَّوْبَةِ قَبْلَ الْمَوْتِ ALTINCI DERS :Senin fahir ve gurura hiç hakkın yok. بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ مَٓا اَصَابَكَ مِنْ حَسَنَةٍ فَمِنَ اللّٰهِ وَمَٓا اَصَابَكَ مِنْ سَيِّئَةٍ فَمِنْ نَفْسِكَ Ey zaafıyla beraber mağrur ve işlemediği şeyle müftehir bîçare Said! Senin fahir ve gurura hiç hakkın yok. Çünkü senin nefsinde, kusur ve şerden başka yoktur. Eğer hayır olsa o hayır da cüz-i ihtiyarın gibi cüz’îdir. Lâkin deme ki şerrim de cüz’îdir. Hayır sen, o cüz-i ihtiyarın ile bir şerr-i küllîyi işleyebilirsin. Çünkü sen işlediğin bir kusur ile senin maksuduna müteveccih olan sair esbabın semerat-ı sa’ylerini, hükümden ıskat ederek bir hasaret-i külliyeye sebep ve bir hacalet-i daimîye müstahak olursun. Hakikat böyle iken şeytanın bir cihette şakirdi olan nefsin, kaziyenin aksine olarak hayrı küllî, şerri cüz’î tasavvur eder, firavunlaşırsın. Bilir misin misalin neye benzer? Mağrur ahmak bir adam, bir gemi ile ticaret eden bir cemaate şerik olur. O cemaatin her biri bir kısım sermaye verip gemide bir vazifeyi deruhte eder. Herkes kendi vazifesini îfa eder. Yalnız o mağrur, hareket-i sefineye medar olan vazifesini terk ederek geminin garkına sebebiyet verir. O cemaatin hepsi bin lira zarar ederler. Ona denildi: Hak olan odur ki bütün hasareti sen çekeceksin. Çünkü bizim sa’yimizi de heba ettin. O dedi: Yok, kabul etmem. Belki bu hasaret taksim edilerek hissem miktarınca çekebilirim. Sonra ikinci seferde, o dahi onlar gibi vazifesini îfa etti. Bin lira kâr ettiler. Dediler ki: Hasaret vazifeye bakar. Kâr, re’sü’l-mala bakar. Öyle ise re’sü’l-mal nisbetinde taksim edelim. O mağrur dedi ki: Yok, belki bütün kâr benimdir. Çünkü çendan evvelce hasaret sana râcidir demiştiniz, ben kabul etmemiştim. Öyle ise bütün kâr da bana olmalı. O vakit ona denildi: Ey cahil nâdan! Bir şeyin vücudu, bütün ecza ve şeraitinin vücuduna tevakkuf eder. Öyle ise vücudun semeresi, bütün esbab-ı vücuda verilir. Kâr ise vücudun semeresidir. Hasaret ise ademin semeresidir. Halbuki bir şeyin ademi, bir cüz-i vâhidin ademiyle veya bir şartın fıkdanıyla oluyor. Öyle ise ademin semeresi, in’idamın sebebine verilecektir. Elhasıl: Yâ Said –aslahakellah– senin fahre ve gurura hakkın yoktur. Çünkü: Evvelen: Şer, senden; hayır ise gayrıdandır. Sâniyen: Şerrin küllî, hayrın cüz’îdir. Sâlisen: Sen amel-i hayrın ücretini, amelden evvel almışsın. Belki bütün hasenatın seni, insan-ı müslim yapan Mün’imin in’amına karşı, öşr-i mi’şar-ı öşrüne de yani onda birin onda birinin onda birine de mukabil gelmez. Öyle ise daha gururun nedendir? Fahrin ne içindir? İşte bu sırdandır ki cennete girmek, mahz-ı fazıldır. O dehşetli cehennem, ceza-yı amel ve ayn-ı adildir. Çünkü beşer bir şerr-i cüz’î ile bir cinayet-i külliye-i daimeyi işleyebilir. Râbian: Hayır, o vakit hayır olur ki Allah için ola… Eğer Allah için olsa o vakit kat’î onun izniyledir. Tevfik onundur. Minnet onadır. Senin hakkın şükürdür, fahir değildir. Çünkü fahir, irae yani gösteriş ve riya iledir. Riya ise hayrı şer eder. Şer ile iftihar edersen et. İşte bu hakikati bilmediğindendir ki nefsinden mağrur, gayriye de gururlu oldun. Hem sen, bir cemaatin hasenatını tutuyorsun. O hasenatı, müteneffiz bir şahsa vermekle, tefer’una vasıta ve vesile oluyorsun. Belki Allah’ın malını ve ef’alini, esbaba ve tağutlara taksim ediyorsun. Hem şu cehildendir ki nefsin ile sana aidiyeti olan seyyiatı kadere vererek mes’uliyetten kaçıyorsun. Hem nass ile sabit olan Fâtır’ın sırf feyz-i fazlından olan hasenatı kendi nefsine veriyorsun. Tâ işlemediğin şeylerle medholunasın. Şu edeb-i Kur’an ile edeplen. Kur’an-ı Kerîm diyor ki: مَٓا اَصَابَكَ مِنْ حَسَنَةٍ فَمِنَ اللّٰهِ وَمَٓا اَصَابَكَ مِنْ سَيِّئَةٍ فَمِنْ نَفْسِكَ Malına sahip ol. Başkasının malını gasbetme. Hem Kur’an-ı Kerîm diyor ki: مَنْ جَٓاءَ بِالْحَسَنَةِ فَلَهُ عَشْرُ اَمْثَالِهَا وَمَنْ جَٓاءَ بِالسَّيِّئَةِ فَلَا يُجْزٰٓى اِلَّا مِثْلَهَا Mademki hasene on misline çıkar. Seyyie, nefsinde birde münhasır kalır. Sen de haseneden neş’et eden muhabbeti, muhsinden muhsinin müteallikatına teşmil et. Uyûbundan iğmaz-ı ayn et. Seyyieden neş’et eden adâveti, müsi’den müsi’in akaribine veya sair güzel sıfatlarına tecavüz ettirme. Bu edeb-i aliyye-i âdile-i Kur’aniye ile edeplen! Kur’an’ın edebiyle edeplenmeyen, zamanın sillesiyle te’dib olunacağı muhakkaktır. YEDİNCİ DERS:Ey Said-i gafil! Nedendir ki vazifeni terk edip Hâlık’ının vazifesiyle fuzulî iştigal ediyorsun? بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ وَمَا خَلَقْتُ الْجِنَّ وَالْاِنْسَ اِلَّا لِيَعْبُدُونِ ۞ مَٓا اُرٖيدُ مِنْهُمْ مِنْ رِزْقٍ وَ مَٓا اُرٖيدُ اَنْ يُطْعِمُونِ ۞ اِنَّ اللّٰهَ هُوَ الرَّزَّاقُ ذُو الْقُوَّةِ الْمَتٖينُ Ey Said-i gafil! Nedendir ki vazifeni terk edip Hâlık’ının vazifesiyle fuzulî iştigal ediyorsun? Zalûm ve cehûl vasfına liyakat kesbediyorsun ki daire-i iktidarında olan hafif ubudiyet vazifesini terk ediyorsun. Halbuki zayıf beline, tahammülsüz başına, tâkatsiz kalbine Hâlık ve Rezzak’ına mahsus vazife-i rububiyeti yükletiyorsun. Saadet ve istirahat istersen vazifene sahip ol, Hâlık’ın vazifesini ona tefviz et. Yoksa sen, şakî bir âsi, fuzulî bir hain olursun. Bilir misin neye benzersin? Misalin bir nefer asker gibidir ki o nefer, iki vazife karşısındadır. Biri: Vazife-i asliyedir ki o da talim ve cihaddır. Sultan ise şu vazifede ona muavenet eder. Levazımatını ihzar eder. İkinci vazife: Sultana mahsus vazifedir ki o neferin erzakını ve tayinatını, libasını ve silahını, atını ve devasını vermektir. Lâkin bazen neferi, şu vazife-i şahanede istihdam eder ki o hizmeti de devlet hesabına yapar. Şu sırdandır ki taamı pişiren veya karavanayı yıkayan nefere denilse: “Arkadaş ne yapıyorsun?” O nefer der: “Hükûmet ve devletin angaryasını çekiyorum.” Demiyor: “Rızkım için çalışıyorum.” Zira bilir ki o, vazife-i asliyesi değil belki rızkı devlete aittir. Hattâ hasta olsa ağzına lokmayı koymaya kadar devlete aittir. İşte şöyle bir nefer, rızkını tedarik niyetiyle, ticaret ile iştigal etse cahil bir şakî olur. Tezyif olunur, te’dib edilir. Talim ve cihadı terk ettiği için hain ve âsi olur. Ta’nif ve darbedilir. Ey Said-i şakî! Misali anladınsa dinle! Sen, o nefersin. Salât ve ibadatın, talimattır. Terk-i kebair ile nefis ve şeytan ile mücaheden, harptir. Senin vazife-i fıtratın budur. Fakat Cenab-ı Hak, senin vazifende muvaffık ve muîndir. Amma rızkın ve hayatın idamesi, emval ve evladın muhafazası, Hâlık’ına aittir. Fakat bazen seni şu vazifede istihdam eder ki hazain-i rahmetinin kapılarını kavil ve hal ve fiil ve sual ile dakk-ı bab etmek (*1) ile ubudiyet suretinde hizmet edersin. Hem nimetlerinin matbahlarına vâsıl edecek yollarda sülûk etmekle seni istimal eder. Tâ ki ya istidat veya ihtiyaç veya fiil veya kāl lisanıyla sen, kader ile tayin olunan tayinatını ve levazımatını alasın. Bununla beraber ne derece bir cehle düştüğünü anla ki ihtiyarsız ve iktidarsız olduğun tufuliyet zamanında, en leziz rızkı sana ve hem rızkını tedarik edemeyen bütün zayıf hayvanlara erzaklarını ihsan eden Rezzak-ı Hakiki’yi ittiham ediyorsun ki ol Rezzak her bir duayı işitir ve her bir hâcatı bilir ve her bir şeye kudreti erişir. Öyle bir ganidir ki yeryüzünü, yaz zamanında, zîhayat olan misafirlerine bir matbaha-i Rabbaniye yapar ki her bir bostan bir kazandır. Ve her bir müsmir meyveli ağaç, bir kaptır. Bütün onları, feyiz ve rahmetinden et’ime-i lezize ile doldurur. İncecik sicim gibi iplerle indirip bizlere ikram ediyor. Madem iş böyledir. Vazife-i asliyeni yaptıktan sonra seni istimal ettiği vakit, onun hesabıyla çalış, onun namıyla başla. İzin verdiği dairede amel et. Eğer vazife-i asliyen olan ubudiyetle vazife-i ârıziye muaraza etseler sen vazifene bak. Ötekini, sahib-i hakiki olan Cenab-ı Hakk’a tefviz et ve حَسْبُنَا اللّٰهُ وَنِعْمَ الْوَكٖيلُ نِعْمَ الْمَوْلٰى وَ نِعْمَ النَّصٖيرُ de. SEKİZİNCİ DERS: بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ وَاِذَا سَاَلَكَ عِبَادٖى عَنّٖى فَاِنّٖى قَرٖيبٌ اُجٖيبُ دَعْوَةَ الدَّاعِ اِذَا دَعَانِ ۞ اُدْعُونٖٓى اَسْتَجِبْ لَكُمْ ۞ قُلْ مَا يَعْبَؤُا بِكُمْ رَبّٖى لَوْلَا دُعَٓاؤُكُمْ Şu âyetler, duanın mühim bir esas-ı ubudiyet olduğunu gösteriyor. Ey hakikat-i halden gafil müddeî! Dava ediyorsun ki: “Dua ediliyor, cevap verilmiyor. Âyet ise âmmdır.” Evvelen: Cevap vermek ayrıdır, kabul etmek ayrıdır. Belki cevap vermek daimîdir. Fakat is’af-ı hâcet, mücîbin hikmetine tabidir. Mesela sen, tabibi çağırıyorsun. Dersin ki: “Ey hekim!” O da cevaben: “Lebbeyk!” der. Sonra dersin: “Bana şu taamı veyahut şu dermanı ver.” Hekim bazen münasip gördüğü matlubu aynen verir, bazen istediğinden daha a’lâsını verir, bazen de senin hastalığına zarar olduğu için cevap verdiği halde sana bir şey vermez. Dua, bir nevi ibadet olduğu için hâlis olmak gerektir tâ ki kabul olunsun. İbadetin semeratı ise uhrevîdir. Dünyevî işler, o ibadatın evkat-ı mahsusalarıdır. Mesela yağmursuzluk, yağmur namazının vaktidir. Namaz, yağmur yağması için vaz’edilmemiştir. Umûr-u dünyeviye niyet edilse o ibadet olan dua hâlis olmadığı için kabule lâyık olmaz. Evet nasıl ki gurûb, mağrib namazının vaktidir. Ay ve güneşin tutulmaları da salâtü’l-küsuf ve’l-husuf denilen iki ibadat-ı mahsusanın vaktidir. Yoksa gaye değil ki namaz kılmakla tâ güneş ve kamer açılsınlar. Çünkü güneş ve kamerin açılmaları zamanı muayyendir. Fâtır-ı Zülcelal, bu iki âyât-ı azîmin nikabı zamanında yani perdelendikleri zamanda ibadını, ibadete davet eder. Onun gibi yağmursuzluk da yağmur namazının vaktidir. Yağmurun gelmesinin gayesi değil. Yağmursuzluk devam ettikçe –ol vechile– Allah’a ibadet devam eder. Yağmur geldiği vakit, vakti kaza olur. Onun gibi zalimlerin tasallutu ve beliyyelerin nüzulü zamanları, bazı ed’iye-i mahsusanın evkatıdır. Belki de o beliyyeler, o duaları söylettirmek içindir. Yoksa o dualar, sırf o beliyyelerin def’i için değildir. Belki bir nevi ubudiyet olan o dualar, o beliyyelerin devamı müddetince devam ederler. Eğer duaların berekâtıyla beliyyeler def’ ve ref’ olunsalar نُورٌ عَلٰى نُورٍ Şayet ref’ olunmazlarsa denilemez ki: “Dua kabul olunmadı.” Belki “Duanın vakti bitmedi.” denilir. DOKUZUNCU DERS : Ey insan! Senin önünde iki yol var: Birisinden gitsen kâinatın esfel-i safilînine gidersin. بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ وَ التّٖينِ وَ الزَّيْتُونِ ۞ وَطُورِ سٖينٖينَ ۞ وَهٰذَا الْبَلَدِ الْاَمٖينِ ۞ لَقَدْ خَلَقْنَا الْاِنْسَانَ فٖٓى اَحْسَنِ تَقْوٖيمٍ ۞ ثُمَّ رَدَدْنَاهُ اَسْفَلَ سَافِلٖينَ Ey insan! Senin önünde iki yol var: Birisinden gitsen kâinatın esfel-i safilînine gidersin. Diğer yoldan gidersen a’lâ-yı illiyyîn-i şerefe çıkabilirsin. Şu hakikati dokuz mukaddime ile beyan ederiz. Birinci Mukaddime: İnsanın, en cüz’î bir küçük cüzden tâ en küllî bir küll-ü ekbere kadar alâkat ve hâcatı intişar ettiğinden o insana lâyık değil ki her şeyin melekûtu elinde, her şeyin hazaini yanında, hiçbir mekânda olmadığı ve hiçbir şey onun yanında bulunmadığı halde her mekânda ve her şeyin yanında olan Zat-ı Zülcelal’den başka şeylere ibadet etsin. Zira nihayetsiz hâcat-ı insaniyeyi îfaya muktedir ancak nihayetsiz bir kudret ve nihayetsiz bir ilim sahibi olabilir. Öyle de ubudiyete şâyan dahi yalnız odur. İkinci Mukaddime: İnsanda iki cihet var. Birinci Cihet: Vücud ve icad, hayır ve fiil cihetidir. İkinci Cihet: Naks ve kusur cihetidir. İnsan birinci cihette; karınca ve arıdan daha aşağı, ankebut ve sivrisinekten daha zayıftır. Fakat ikinci cihette; adem ve tahrip, şer ve infial cihetinde, semavat ve arz ve cibalden daha büyüktür. Mesela, iyilik ettiği vakitte, yalnız vüs’ati nisbetinde eli ulaşır, kuvveti yettiği miktarınca iyilik edebilir. Fakat fenalık ettiği vakitte, fenalığı tecavüz ve intişar eder. İşte küfür, bir seyyiedir. Fakat mecmu kâinatın tahkirini tazammun eder. Çünkü şu mevcudatı ve şu mektubat-ı Rabbaniyeyi derecelerinden ve kıymetlerinden düşürüp abesiyet ve tesadüfün oyuncağı ve zeval ve firak ile süratle mütegayyir mevadd-ı vâhiye derekesine ve hiçliğe sukut ettirir. Ve insan denilen ve esma-i kudsiye-i İlahiyenin cilvelerini ilan eden ve bir kaside-i mevzune-i manzume-i hikmet ve bir şecere-i bâkiyenin cihazatını câmi’ olan mu’cize-i kudret bir çekirdeği ve haml-i emanetle, a’zam-ı mevcudata tefevvuk eden bir halife-i arzı, en zelil bir hayvan-ı fâni-i zâilden daha zelil ve daha zayıf, daha âciz, daha fakir ve seriü’z-zeval ve’t-tahavvül bir levha derekesine indirir. Demek nefs-i emmare, şer cihetinde nihayetsiz cinayet işleyebilir. Hayır ve vücudda iktidarı pek cüz’îdir. Fakat enaniyeti bırakıp hayrı, vücudu ve tevfiki Allah’tan istese şerden ve tahripten ve itimad-ı nefisten içtinab edip istiğfar ederek tam bir abd olsa يُبَدِّلُ اللّٰهُ سَيِّئَاتِهِمْ حَسَنَاتٍ sırrınca nihayetsiz kabiliyet-i şer, nihayetsiz kabiliyet-i hayra inkılab eder; a’lâ-yı illiyyîne çıkar. Üçüncü Mukaddime: İnsanda iki vecih var. İnsan, şu hayata nâzır birinci vechiyle öyle bir mahluktur ki ona ihtiyardan bir şa’re yani saç gibi cüz’î, iktidardan bir zerre, hayattan bir şule, ömürden bir dakika, mevcudiyetten bir cüz-ü cüz’î verilmiş ki tabakat-ı kâinatta serilmiş hadsiz envadan, adetsiz efraddan küçük, nazik, zayıf bir ferttir. Fakat ubudiyete nâzır ikinci vechiyle, hususan acz ve fakr cihetinde, pek büyük bir vüs’ati var. Çünkü mahiyet-i maneviye-i insanîde nihayetsiz azîm bir acz, hadsiz cesîm bir fakr mündericdir ki bu cihetle, kudreti nihayetsiz bir kadîrin, gınası nihayetsiz gani bir zatın hadsiz tecelliyatına câmi’ geniş bir âyine olmuştur. Dördüncü Mukaddime: İnsan hayat-ı hayvaniye-i maddiye-i dünyeviye cihetinde öyle bir çekirdeğe benzer ki kudretten mühim cihazlar, kaderden dakik programlar insana verilmiş. Tâ ki insan, toprak altında dar âlemden çıkıp geniş olan âlem-i fezada bir ağaç olmasını Hâlık’ından o istidat lisanıyla istesin. Halbuki o insan sû-i mizacından, o cihazatı ve o programları bazı mevadd-ı muzırra-i vâhiyenin celbine sarf edip o dar yerde, cüz’î bir telezzüz içinde, kısa bir zamanda faydasız tefessüh ettirir. Mes’uliyet-i maneviyeyi yüklenip gider. Fakat insan hayat-ı maneviye-i ubudiyet cihetinde âmâlinin dalları ebede uzanmış bir şecere-i bâkiyenin makinesi ve şu şecere-i kâinatın bir münevver meyvesidir. Beşinci Mukaddime: İnsanın fiil ve sa’y-i maddî cihetiyle daire-i tasarruf ve mâlikiyeti, bir hayvan-ı zayıf ve âcizin daire-i tasarruf ve mâlikiyetinden daha dardır. Çünkü insan, elini uzatsa ona yetişir. Fakat insan, infial ve dua ve sual cihetinde şu misafirhane-i dünyada, bir misafir-i azizdir. Hem öyle bir Kerîm’e misafirdir ki o Kerîm, bütün hazain-i rahmetini insana açmış ve bedayi’-i sanatını ona musahhar etmiş. Hem öyle bir daire-i azîmeyi onun tenezzühüne müheyya etmiş ki nısf-ı kutru, medd-i nazarı kadar kılmış. Yani gözü gidinceye kadar geniştir belki hayalinin gittiği yere kadar kabiliyet vermiş, belki daha geniş kılmış. Altıncı Mukaddime: İnsan, hayat-ı hayvaniye lezzetinde ve kemalinde ve selâmetinde ve metanetinde, serçe kuşundan üç derece aşağıdır. Zira geçmiş zamanın hüzünleri, gelecek zamanın korkuları insanın her bir lezzetinde bir elem izi bırakıyor. Hayvanda ise o yok. Lezzeti, elemsizdir. Fakat insan, sermaye cihetinde çok derece en a’lâ kuştan daha âlî, daha zengindir. Zira cihazat-ı maneviyesi pek çok ve akıl vasıtasıyla hâssalarında bir inkişaf, bir tafsil, bir vüs’at var. Ve kesret-i hâcat vasıtasıyla hayvanda bulunmayan fevkalâde bir tenevvü-ü hissiyat ve câmiiyet-i fıtrat içinde kesret-i makasıd ve vezaif vasıtasıyla inbisat-ı âlât ve enva-ı ibadata müstaid ve her bir tohuma câmi’ istidadatında, ekser-i meratib peyda olmuş. İnsandaki şu tarz-ı zenginlik gösteriyor ki insanın vazife-i asliyesi: Aczini ve fakrını ve kusurunu derk ederek ubudiyetle ilan etmek ve hâcatının celbi için dua etmek ve mevcudatın tesbihatını görüp müşahede ederek şehadet etmek ve nimetleri görüp tefekkür içinde şükretmek ve ibret içinde bakmaktır. En edna aklı olan anlar ki şu cihazat, şu hayat-ı fâniyenin idamesi için verilmemiştir. Belki bir hayat-ı bâkiyenin sermayesidir. Temsil, hakikati fehme takrib eder. Mesela bir zat, bir hâdimine on altın verdi. Tâ mahsus güzel bir kumaştan kendine bir kat libas satın alsın. O hâdim gitti, o kumaşın en a’lâsından mükemmel bir libas aldı. Sonra o zat, diğer bir hâdimine bin altın verdi. Bir kâğıt içinde bazı şeyler yazdı, cebine koydu. Bir ticarete gönderdi. Her aklı başında olan bilir ki o sermaye, bir kat libas almak için değil. Zira evvelki hâdim, on altın ile en a’lâ kumaştan bir kat libas almış. Bu bin altın bir kat libasa sarf edilmez. Şayet bu hâdim kâğıdı okumayıp evvelki hâdime bakarak bütün parayı bir kat libasa verse hem o kumaşın en çürüğünden hem evvelkinin daha ednasından alsa elbette böyle yapan ahmak hâdim şiddetle tazip ve hiddetle te’dib edilecektir. Ey Said! Aklını başına topla. Sermaye-i ömrünü ve hayat-ı istidadını hayvan gibi belki hayvandan daha aşağı şu hayat-ı fâniye-i maddiyeye sarf ve hasretme. Yoksa en a’lâ hayvandan yüz derece yüksek olduğun halde en edna hayvandan yüz derece aşağı düşersin. Yedinci Mukaddime: İnsan bir nazik, nâzenin çocuğa benzer. Zaafında büyük bir kuvvet, aczinde büyük bir kudret vardır. Eğer zaafını anlayıp dua etse, aczini bilip istimdad etse metalibine öyle muvaffak olur ve makasıdı ona öyle musahhar olur ki iktidar-ı zatîsiyle, öşr-i mi’şarına muvaffak olamaz. Nasıl ki nazdar bir çocuğun ağlamasıyla matlubuna öyle muvaffak olur ve öyle kavîler ona musahhar olurlar ki bin defa kendi kuvvetçiğiyle onlara yetişemez. Demek ki saltanat-ı insaniyet, celb ve gasbetmekle ve galip olmakla değildir. Belki insana bu derece musahhariyetin sebebi: Şefkat ve rahmet ve hikmet-i Hâlık’tır ki eşyayı, insana musahhar etmiş. Bir gözsüz akrep ve bir ayaksız yılan gibi haşerata mağlup olan insana, bir kurttan ipeği giydiren ve bir böcekten balı yediren, zaafının semeresi olan teshir-i Rabbanîdir. Yoksa netice-i iktidarı değildir. Ey Said! Mademki iş böyledir, gurur ve enaniyeti bırak. Dergâh-ı uluhiyetinde acz ve zaafını, fakr ve fâkatini istimdad ve lisan-ı tazarru ve ubudiyetle ve dua ile ilan et. Ve de: حَسْبُنَا اللّٰهُ وَنِعْمَ الْوَكٖيلُ Sekizinci Mukaddime: Evet insan, çendan nefsinde ve suretinde hiçtir ve hiç hükmündedir. Fakat vazife ve mertebe noktasında, şu kâinat-ı muhteşemenin seyircisi ve şu mevcudatın lisan-ı nâtıkı ve şu kitab-ı âlemin mütalaacısı ve şu müsebbih ve âbid mahlukatın nâzırı ve ustabaşısı hükmündedir. Evet, insan, şu dünyaya bir misafir olarak gönderilmiş. Ve insana mühim istidadat ve o istidadata göre mühim vezaif tevdi edilmiş. Hem insan –insan olmak için– kendine göre bir derece bu gayeye çalışmalıdır. Bu gayeler ise: Evvelen: Şu kâinatta saltanat-ı rububiyetini tasdik ile mehasin-i kemalâtına nezaret etmektir. Sâniyen: Esma-i kudsiye-i İlahiyenin nukuş-u bedayi’kâranelerini birbirine gösterip dellâllık etmektir. Sâlisen: Künuz-u mahfiye olan esma-i Rabbaniyenin cevherlerini mizan-ı idrak ile tartmak ve kıymet vermektir. Râbian: Kalem-i kudretin mektubatını mütalaa ile tefekkür etmektir. Hâmisen: Fıtratın letaif ve müzeyyenatını temaşa etmekle, Fâtır’ın marifetine ve rü’yetinin temaşasına iştiyak göstermektir. Sâdisen: Sâni’-i Zülcelal’in sanatının mu’cizeleriyle kendini tanıttırmasına ve bildirmesine mukabil, iman ve marifet ile mukabele etmektir. Sâbian: Rahîm-i Kerîm’in semerat-ı rahmetinin müzeyyenatı ile kendini teveddüd suretinde sevdirmesine mukabil, ona hasr-ı muhabbet ve taabbüd ile tahabbüb etmektir. Sâminen: Mün’im-i Hakiki’nin maddî ve manevî nimetlerin lezaizi ile insanı perverde etmesine mukabil, fiil ve hal ve kāl ile hattâ elinden gelse bütün havassı ve letaifi ile o Mün’im-i Hakiki’ye şükür ve hamdetmektir. Tâsian: Celil-i Mutlak’ın (Celle Celaluhu) ve Cemil-i Mutlak’ın (Azze Cemaluhu) kâinatın mezahirinde ve mevcudatın âyinelerinde kibriya ve kemalini, celal ve cemalini izhar etmesine mukabil; tekbir ve tesbih ile ve mahviyet içinde ubudiyet ile ve hayret ve muhabbet içinde secde ile mukabele etmektir. Âşiren: O Rahman’ın rahmetinin derece-i vüs’atini ve servetinin derece-i kesretini ve itkan ve intizam içinde cûd-u mutlakını göstermesine mukabil, tahmid ve tazim içinde iftikar ile sual etmektir. Hem sanatının letaif ve antikalarını sath-ı zeminde teşhir etmesine mukabil, takdir ve tahsin ve istihsan ile mukabele etmektir. Hem şu kasr-ı kâinatta, taklit edilmez sikkeleriyle ve ona mahsus hâtemleriyle ve ona münhasır turralarıyla ve ona has fermanlarıyla bütün mevcudata damga-i vahdet koymasına ve âyât-ı tevhidi nakşetmesine ve aktar-ı âfakta bayrak-ı vahdaniyetini ilan etmesine mukabil; tasdik ile iman ve tevhid ile iz’an ve şehadet ve ubudiyet ile mukabele etmektir. İşte bunlar gibi vücuh-u ibadat ve tefekkürat ile insan hakiki insan olur. Ahsen-i takvimde olduğunu gösterir. Yümn-ü iman ile emanete mâlik emin bir halife-i arz olur. Dokuzuncu Mukaddime: İnsan cismaniye-i nebatiye ve maddiye-i hayvaniye cihetinde; sağir bir cüz’î, hakir bir cüz, fakir bir mahluk, zayıf bir hayvandır ki mevcudat-ı dehhaşe-i seyyale-i mütemevvicenin dalgaları içinde çalkanıp gidiyor. Fakat muhabbetullahı tazammun eden imanın nuruyla münevver olan İslâmiyet’in terbiyesiyle tekemmül eden insaniyet cihetinde, ubudiyeti içinde bir sultan ve cüz’iyeti içinde bir küllî; hakareti içinde makamı pek büyük ve daire-i nezareti pek geniş bir nâzırdır ki diyebilir: “Dünya hanemdir, güneş lambamdır, bu nebatat ve hayvanat hattâ insanlar, şu hanemin levazımatı ve müzeyyenatıdır.” Eğer ubudiyetinde tam bu kasra mâlik olsa sultanlar ve güneşler, onun kasrının ecza ve ahcarı hükmüne girerler. İşte şu sırdandır ki bazı böyle fakir bir kimse kendini, kendinden çok mertebe a’lâ olandan a’lâ görür. Nasıl ki bir adam elindeki bir âyineyi güneş ile mütele’le olan yani parlayan bir denize mukabil tutsa hem deniz hem güneş hem dağlar âyinesinin içine girer. Eğer aşk veya istiğrak ile bir nevi sekri de varsa avucundaki âyinesini, denizden daha büyük tevehhüm eder. Hem her makamın bazı zılleri bulunur. Zılli asıl zannetse şatahata düşer. Şu tahkikattan anlaşıldı ki insanın önünde iki yol var. O yoldan birinde nefsi ve şeytanı dinleyip gitse esfel-i safilîne düşer. Diğerinde, hak ve Kur’an’ı dinleyip gitse a’lâ-yı illiyyîne çıkar. Kâinatın bir takvim-i zîşanı olur. ONUNCU DERS :Ey nefsini unutmuş, vazife-i hayatını anlamamış بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ اِنَّ اَصْحَابَ الْجَنَّةِ الْيَوْمَ فٖى شُغُلٍ فَاكِهُونَ ۞ هُمْ وَ اَزْوَاجُهُمْ فٖى ظِلَالٍ عَلَى الْاَرَٓائِكِ مُتَّكِؤُنَ ۞ لَهُمْ فٖيهَا فَاكِهَةٌ وَ لَهُمْ مَا يَدَّعُونَ ۞ سَلَامٌ قَوْلًا مِنْ رَبٍّ رَحٖيمٍ ۞ وَامْتَازُوا الْيَوْمَ اَيُّهَا الْمُجْرِمُونَ ۞ اَلَمْ اَعْهَدْ اِلَيْكُمْ يَا بَنٖٓى اٰدَمَ اَنْ لَاتَعْبُدُوا الشَّيْطَانَ اِنَّهُ لَكُمْ عَدُوٌّ مُبٖينٌ ۞ وَ اَنِ اعْبُدُونٖى هٰذَا صِرَاطٌ مُسْتَقٖيمٌ Şu âyetin hazinesinden bir cevherine temsil ile bir işarettir. Ey nefsini unutmuş, vazife-i hayatını anlamamış ve hilkat-i insanın hikmetinden gaflet etmiş ve şu masnuat-ı müzeyyenede Sâni’-i Hakîm’in tevdi ettiği ve şu kitab-ı kebirde nakşettiği âyâtına cahil kalmış Said-i bîçare! Şu temsili güzel dinle: Bu âlemin halk ve binası ve insanı içine idhal etmesi, bunun misali şuna benzer ki: Bir zaman bir sultan varmış. Onun çok hazineleri varmış. O hazinelerde her çeşit cevahir bulunurmuş. Hem o sultanın gizli mühim kenzleri (hazineleri) varmış. Hem sanayi-i garibede mahareti hem hesapsız fünun-u acibeye marifeti ve ihatası hem nihayetsiz ulûm-u bedîaya ilim ve ıttılaı varmış. Her cemal ve kemal sahibi, kendi cemal ve kemalini görüp göstermek istemesi sırrınca, o sultan dahi istedi ki bir meşher açsın; enzar-ı nâsta saltanatının haşmetini, servetinin şaşaasını, sanatının hârikalarını, marifetinin garibelerini izhar edip göstersin. Tâ kendi cemal ve kemal-i manevîsini iki vecihle müşahede etsin. Biri: Bizzat nazar-ı dekaik-aşinasıyla baksın. Diğeri: Başkaların nazarlarıyla baksın. İşte bu hikmete binaen, gayet cesîm ve gayet geniş bir kasrı yapmaya başladı. O kasrı öyle şahane bir surette dairelere ve menzillere taksim etti. Ve o menzilleri hazinelerinin enva-ı murassaatıyla tezyin etti. Ve sanatının en latîf en güzel eserleriyle süslendirdi. Ve fünun-u hikmetinin en dakikleriyle tanzim ve ulûmunun âsâr-ı mu’cizekâraneleriyle tersim ve tekmil etti. Sonra her taam ve nimetlerin bütün envaından en lezizlerini câmi’ sofralar kurdu. Herkese lâyık bir sofra tayin etti. Gayet sehavetkârane ve sanat-perverane bir surette, her bir lokma yüz sanayi-i latîfenin eseri ile vücud bulmuş gibi musanna bir ziyafet-i âmme ihzar ettirip aktar-ı memleketindeki raiyetini seyre, tenezzühe, ziyafete davet etti. Sonra, bir üstad-ı alîm tayin etti. Tâ kasrın sâni’ini kasrın müştemilatıyla nâsa tarif etsin. Ve kasrın nakışlarının remizlerini ve sanatlarının işaretlerini ve murassaatının manzumelerini ve nukuşunun mevzunelerini ve ne olduklarını ve ne cihetler ile kasrın sahibinin kemalâtına ve hünerlerine delâlet ettiklerini seyircilere talim etsin. Hem âdab-ı duhûlü ve seyri ve sultana karşı marziyatı dairesinde teşrifatı tarif etsin. İşte o üstad, her bir dairede bulunan aveneleri içinde ve büyük dairede şakirdleri içinde durmuş. Bütün seyircilere şöyle bir tebligatta bulunuyor; diyor ki: “Ey ahali! Şu kasrın meliki, bu şeylerin izharıyla kendini sizlere tanıttırmak istiyor. Siz de onu tanıyınız. Hem bu tezyinatıyla kendini size sevdirmek istiyor. Siz dahi takdir ve istihsan ile kendinizi ona sevdiriniz. Hem şu ihsanatıyla size muhabbetini gösteriyor. Siz dahi ona muhabbet ediniz. Hem bu in’amlar ve ikramlarla size şefkat ve rahmetini gösteriyor. Siz dahi ona şükür ile hürmet ediniz. Hem şu âsâr-ı kemalâtıyla cemal-i manevîsini size göstermek istiyor. Siz de rü’yetine iştiyakınızı gösteriniz. Hem bütün gördüğünüz masnuat ve müzeyyenat üstünde birer sikke, birer hâtem, birer turra koymakla her şey ona has ve kendisinin tek olduğunu ve istiklal ve infiradını size göstermek istiyor. Siz de onu, tek ve yekta ve misilsiz tanıyınız ve kabul ediniz.” Daha bunlar gibi o sultana münasip ve o makama lâyık sözleri seyircilere söyledi. Sonra o kasra dâhil olanlar iki güruha ayrıldılar. Bir güruh: Kendini tanımış, aklı başında olanlardır. Kasır içindeki acayibe baktılar, dediler ki: “Bunda büyük bir iş var.” Ve o acayibin beyhude olmadığını anladılar. Merak ettiler. “Acaba nedir?” dediler. Birden o üstad-ı muallimin bahsettiğimiz nutkunu işittiler. Anladılar ki bütün esrarın miftahı ondadır. Ona müteveccih oldular. Dediler: “Esselâmü aleyke ya üstad! Şöyle bir kasrın, senin gibi bir muarrifi lâzım ki seyyidimiz, sana ne bildirmiş ise bize de bildir.” O da onun evvelce bahsettiğimiz nutkunu onlara dedi. Onlar da dinlediler. Kabul edip istifade ettiler. Melikin marziyatı dairesinde amel ettiler. Onların şu edepli muameleleri melikin hoşuna gitti. Melik de has ve yüksek ve tavsif edilmez diğer bir kasra onları davet etti. Öyle bir cevvad-ı melike lâyık ve öyle mutî ve edepli misafirlere has ve öyle âlî bir kasra lâyık bir tarzda onlara ikramlar etti. İkinci güruh ise: Kasra girdikleri vakit, nefislerine mağlup oldukları için et’ime-i lezizeden başka bir şeye iltifat etmediler. Mehasinden gözlerini kapadılar. İrşadat ve ikazattan kulaklarını tıkadılar. Uykuya daldılar. Bazı şeyler için ihzar edilmiş olan ve içilmeyen iksirlerden içtiler. Sarhoş olup öyle bağırdılar ki seyirci misafirleri bütün taciz ettiler. Sahib-i kasrın askerleri de onları tutup öyle edepsizlere lâyık olan hapislere attılar. Ey Said! Biliyorsun ki o melik; bu kasrı, şu mezkûr maksatlar için bina etmiştir. Şu makasıdın husulü ise iki şeye mütevakkıftır: Biri: Şu gördüğümüz üstadın vücududur. Çünkü o üstad olmazsa maksat beyhude olur. İkincisi: İnsanların onun sözlerini kabul edip dinlemesidir. Demek vücud-u üstad, vücud-u kasrın dâîsi; istima-ı nâs, kasrın bekasının sebebidir. Öyle ise denilebilir ki: “Eğer şu üstad olmasaydı melik, şu kasrı bina etmezdi. Hem o üstad-ı mübelliğin talimatını raiyet dinlemediği vakit, o kasır tahrip ve tebdil edilir.” Ey Said-i gafil! Eğer şu temsilin sırrını anladınsa bak hakikatin yüzünü de gör. O kasır, şu âlemdir ki sakfı, mütebessim misbahlarla tenvir edilmiş sema yüzüdür. Zemini, gûnagûn çiçeklerle tezyin edilmiş zemin yüzüdür. O melik ise ezel ve ebed sultanı olan öyle bir Zat-ı Mukaddes’tir ki yedi kat semavat ve arz ve onlarda olan her şey elsine-i mahsusalarıyla onu takdis ve tesbih ediyorlar. Hem o melik, öyle bir Melik’tir ki semavat ve arzı altı günde halk ederek arş-ı rububiyetinde kaim, gece ve gündüzü birbirinin arkasında döndürür. Şems ve kamer ve nücum emrine musahhar zîhaşmet ve zîkudret bir zattır. O kasrın menazili ise şu on sekiz bin âlemdir ki her biri kendine lâyık bir tarz ile tezyin ve tanzim edilmiş. Kasırda gördüğün sanayi-i garibe ise şu âlemdeki kudretin mu’cizeleridir. Orada gördüğün et’ime ise rahmetinin semerat-ı hârikalarına işarettir. Oradaki tandır ve matbah ise burada arz ve sath-ı arzdır. Orada gördüğün künuz-u mahfiye cevherleri ise burada esma-i kudsiyeye ve cilvelerine misaldir. Oradaki nukuş ve o nukuşun rumuzları ise burada manzume ve mevzune olan masnuatın nakkaşlarının esmasına delâletlerine misaldir. Amma üstad ve muallim ve aveneleri ve tilmizleri ise Seyyidimiz Muhammedüni’l-Mustafa ve sair enbiyalar aleyhi ve aleyhim efdalü’s-salavati ve’s-selâm ve evliya radıyallahu anhüm hazeratına misaldirler. Kasırdaki melikin hizmetkârları ise melaike aleyhimüsselâma işarettir. Seyir ve ziyafete davet edilen misafirler ise cin ve insan ve insanlara hizmetkâr olan hayvanlara işarettir. O iki fırka ise birisi ehl-i iman ve kitab-ı kâinatın âyâtlarının müfessir-i âlîşanı olan Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in tilmizleridir. Diğer fırka ise ehl-i küfür ve tuğyan, nefis ve şeytana tabi ve yalnız hayat-ı dünyeviyeyi tanıyan ve hayvan gibi belki daha aşağı صُمٌّ بُكْمٌ sağır dilsiz olan mağdub ve dâllîn güruhudur. Birinci kafile olan süeda ve ebrar, zülcenaheyn olan üstadı dinlediler. O üstad hem abddir; ubudiyet noktasında, Cevşenü’l-Kebir ve emsali ile Rabb’ini tavsif ve tarif eder. Hem resuldür; risalet noktasında, Rabb’inin ahkâmını Kur’an vasıtasıyla tebliğ eder. Şu fırka, resulü dinleyip Kur’an’a kulak vermekle kendilerini çok makamat-ı âliye içinde, çok vezaif-i latîfe ile mütelebbis gördüler. Evvelen: Saltanat-ı rububiyetin mehasinini temaşager makamında, tekbir ve tesbih vazifesini eda ettiler. Sâniyen: Esma-i kudsiye cilvelerinin bedayi’ine dellâllık makamında, takdis ve tahmid vazifesini îfa ettiler. Sâlisen: Rahmetin hazinelerindeki müddeharatı zahir ve bâtın hâssalarıyla tartıp fehmetmek makamında, şükür ve sena vazifesini edaya başladılar. Râbian: Esma-i mütecelliye-i İlahiyenin definelerindeki cevherleri, cihazat-ı maneviyelerinin mizanlarıyla tartıp bilmek makamında, tenzih ve takdis ve medih vazifesine başladılar. Hâmisen: Mistar-ı kader üstünde kalem-i kudret ile yazılan mektubat-ı Rabbaniyeyi mütalaa makamında tefekkür ve istihsan vazifesine başladılar. Sâdisen: Fıtrat ve sanatındaki latîf incelikleri ve güzellikleri temaşa ile tenzih makamında Fâtır-ı Zülcelal’lerine ve Sâni’-i Zülcemal’lerine muhabbet ve iştiyak vazifesine girdiler. Sonra Sâni’-i Hakîm’in sanatının mu’cizeleriyle kendini tanıttırmasına karşı –hayret içinde– marifet ile mukabele ettiler. Dediler ki: سُبْحَانَكَ “Ey Sübhan’ımız! Seni hakk-ı marifetinle nasıl tanıyabiliriz. Senin tarif edicilerin, bütün masnuatındaki mu’cizelerindir.” Sonra rahmetinin meyvelerinin müzeyyenleriyle kendini sevdirmesine karşı, aşk ve muhabbet ile mukabele ettiler. Sonra nimetinin lezizleriyle terahhum ve taattufunu göstermesine karşı, şükür ve hamd ile dediler ki: سُبْحَانَكَ “Ey Sübhan’ımız! Senin hakk-ı şükrünü nasıl eda ederiz?” diyerek bütün kâinattaki bütün ihsanatın fasih lisan-ı halleriyle ettikleri şükür ve senalarını hem çarşı-yı âlemde dizilmiş ve zeminin yüzüne serpilmiş bütün nimetlerin ilanatıyla yaptıkları hamd ve medihlerini hem rahmet ve nimetin semerat-ı manzume ve mevzunelerinin cûd u keremine şehadetleriyle ettikleri şükürlerini kendi namlarına enzar-ı mahlukat önünde eda ederler. Sonra şu kâinatın mezahirinde ve şu mevcudat-ı seyyalenin âyinelerinde cemal ve celal ve kemal-i kibriyasının izharına karşı, mahviyet içinde muhabbet ve hayretle secde edip mukabele ettiler. Sonra servetinin kesretini ve rahmetinin vüs’atini irae etmesine karşı fakr ve hâcetlerini izhar ve sual etmekle mukabele ettiler. Hem sanatının latîfelerini ve hârikalarını ve antikalarını sergilerle meşhergâh-ı enamda teşhir etmesine karşı, takdir ve istihsan ve müşahede ve şehadet ve işhad ile mukabele ettiler. Hem kâinatın aktarında, rububiyetinin saltanatını ilan etmesine karşı tevhid, tasdik, itaat ve inkıyad ile mukabele ettiler. Hem izhar-ı rububiyetine karşı zaafları içinde aczlerini, hâcetleri içinde fakrlarını ilan olan ubudiyetle mukabele ettiler. Daha bunlar gibi çeşit çeşit çok vezaifle şu dâr-ı dünyada vazife-i hayatlarını eda edip ahsen-i takvim suretini aldılar. Ve bütün mahlukat üstünde öyle bir mertebeye çıktılar ki yümn-ü iman ve emanetle mücehhez emin birer halife-i arz oldular. Şu meydan-ı tecrübe ve şu destgâh-ı imtihandan sonra Rabb-i Kerîm, onları saadet-i ebediyeye ve Dârü’s-selâm’a davet ederek onlara öyle bir surette ikramlar etti ki hiç gözler görmemiş ve kulaklar işitmemiş ve kalb-i beşere hiç hutur etmemiş gayet parlak ikramlarla onları rahmetine mazhar etti. Evet, ebedî ve sermedî bir cemalin seyirci müştakı ve âyinedar âşığı, elbette bâki kalıp ebede gidecektir. İşte hizbü’l-Kur’an’ın âkıbeti öyledir inşâallahu teâlâ. Amma füccar ve eşrar olan güruh ise: Şu kasr-ı âleme girdikleri vakit, bütün delail-i vahdaniyete karşı küfür ve bütün nimetlere karşı küfran ile mukabele edip bütün mevcudatı kıymetsizlikle kâfirane bir itham ile tahkir ettiler. Bütün esma-i İlahiyenin tecelliyatına karşı red ile mukabele ettiklerinden mütenahî bir vakitte, gayr-ı mütenahî bir cinayet işlediler; gayr-ı mütenahî bir ikaba müstahak oldular. Ey miskin Said! Âyâ zannediyor musun ki senin vazife-i hayatın yalnız terbiye-i medeniye ile güzelce muhafaza-i nefsine veya ayıp olmasın batnın hizmetlerine mi münhasırdır? Veyahut zannediyor musun ki makine-i hayatında dercolunan şu letaif ve maneviyatın ve şu aza ve âlâtın ve şu cevarih ve cihazatın ve şu havas ve hissiyatın gaye-i yegânesi, şu hayat-ı fâniyede nefs-i rezile ve deniyenin hevesat-ı süfliyesinin tatmini için istimaline mi münhasırdır? Hâşâ ve kellâ! Belki senin vücudunda bunların hikmet-i derci ve fıtratında gaye-i idhali iki esastır: Biri: Cenab-ı Mün’im-i Hakiki (amme nevalühü) bütün nimetlerinin çeşit çeşit envaını sana ihsas etmekten ve ettirmekten ibarettir. Sen de hissedip şükür ve ibadetini etmelisin. İkincisi: Âleme tecelli eden esma-i kudsiyesinin bütün aksam-ı tecelliyatını birer birer sana o cihazatla tanıttırmaktır. Sen de zevk ile tanıyıp iman getirmelisin ki bu iki esas üzerinde senin kemalât-ı insaniyen neşv ü nema bulsun. Evet, senin hayatın ve hayatındaki cihazatın gayelerinin icmali dokuz emirdir: Birincisi: Vücudunda dercolan mizanlarla rahmetin hazinelerindeki müddeharatı tartmaktır. İkincisi: Fıtratındaki cihazatın anahtarlarıyla, esma-i kudsiyenin gizli definelerini açmaktır. Üçüncüsü: Kardeşlerin olan diğer mevcudatın enzarında, esma-i İlahiyenin garib cilvelerinin numunelerini hayatınla teşhir ve izhar etmektir. Dördüncüsü: Hal ve kālin ile dergâh-ı rububiyetinde ubudiyeti ilan etmektir. Beşincisi: Bir padişahtan çeşit çeşit nişanlar almış ve o nişanlarını takıp padişahının nazarında görünmek gibi; sen de esmasının cilvelerinin verdikleri murassaat ile süslenmiş olduğunu bilerek Şahid-i Ezelî’nin nazar-ı şuhud ve işhadına görünmektir. Altıncısı: Zevi’l-hayatların tezahürat-ı hayatları olan tahiyyatlarıyla ve tesbihatları olan rumuzat-ı hayatlarıyla, Vâhibü’l-hayat’a arz-ı ubudiyetlerini fehmedip müşahede ederek görüp göstermektir. Yedincisi: Hayatına verilen ilim ve kudret ve iradet gibi sıfat ve hallerinden cüz’î numuneleri mikyas ederek, Hâlık’ın sıfât-ı mutlakasını ve şuun-u mukaddesesini fehmetmektir. Mesela nasıl ben, cüz’î ilim ve irade ve iktidarımla bu evi böyle muntazam yaptım ise bu kasr-ı âlemin bânisi de kasr-ı âlemin büyüklüğü nisbetinde kadîr ve alîm ve hakîmdir. Sekizincisi: Şu mevcudatın her birinin kendine mahsus bir lisan ile söylediği tevhid ve rububiyet-i Sâni’e dair kelimatını fehmetmektir. Dokuzuncusu: Acz ve fakr derecelerinin emsaliyle, kudret-i Sâni’in ve gına-yı İlahiyenin derecat-ı tecelliyatını anlamaktır. Nasıl ki açlığın dereceleri nisbetinde ve ihtiyacatın envaı miktarınca lezzet-i taamın enva-ı derecatı anlaşılıyor. Öyle de gayr-ı mütenahî acz ve fakrın ile Sâni’in gayr-ı mütenahî kudret ve gınasının derecatını fehmetmektir. Hem senin gaye-i hayatın bunlar olduğu gibi mahiyet-i hayatın da şunlardır: 1- Âsâr-ı esma-i İlahiyenin garaibinin fihristesi, 2- Şuun ve sıfat-ı İlahiyenin fehmine bir mikyas, 3- Âfakî âlemlere bir mizan, 4- Âlem-i kebirin bir enmuzeci, 5- Kâinatın bir haritası, 6- Şu kitab-ı kebirin bir fezlekesi, 7- Defâin ve künuz-u mahfiyeyi açacak anahtarların mahzenidir. İşte mahiyet-i hayatın budur. Hayatın sureti ise şudur: Hayatın bir kelime-i mektube ve hem mesmuadır. Esmaü’l-hüsnaya delâlet eder. Hakikat-i hayatın da budur: Tecelli-i ehadiyete âyinelik etmektir. Hayatın saadet ve kemali ise hayatın âyinesine temessül edene karşı, şuur ile muhabbet ve şevk ile ibadet etmektir. Ey Said-i bîçare! Hayat böyle gayata müteveccih olduğu halde ne akıl ve ne insaf ile hayatını hiç-ender hiç hükmünde olan huzuzat-ı nefsaniyeye sarf ediyorsun? Sair zevi’l-hayat hattâ nebatat dahi bahsettiğimiz gayelerin bazısında sana şeriktirler. Evet nar, elma ve dut gibi musanna meyveler birer kelime-i kudrettirler. Esma-i İlahiyeyi ilan edip okutturuyorlar. Onların hayatlarının gayeleri bu gibi emirlerdir. Yoksa bu meyvelerin suretlerinin gayeleri olan yenilmek, gaye-i hayatları değildir. Ancak gaye-i mevtleri olabilir. Yani ölümlerinin bir gayesidir. Fakat sair zevi’l-hayat, bütün gayelerde sana müsavi olamaz. Çünkü câmi’ âyine sendedir. Sen dahi senden çok aşağı olanlardan daha aşağı olma. Mü’minin kıymetini ilan eden şu hadîs-i kudsî sana kâfidir: لَا يَسَعُنٖى اَرْضٖى وَلَا سَمَائٖى وَلٰكِنْ يَسَعُنٖى قَلْبُ عَبْدِ الْمُؤْمِنِ Ve hem yine bu beyte nazar et: مَنْ نَگُنْجَمْ دَرْ سَمٰوَات و زَمٖينْ § اَزْ عَجَبْ گُنْجَمْ بَقَلْبِ مُؤْمِنٖينْ ON BİRİNCİ DERS: Ey Avrupa! Sen sağ elinle, sakîm ve mudill yani dalalete sevk eden bir felsefeyi.. بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ وَالَّيْلِ اِذَا يَغْشٰى ۞ وَالنَّهَارِ اِذَا تَجَلّٰى ۞ وَمَا خَلَقَ الذَّكَرَ وَ الْاُنْثٰى ۞ اِنَّ سَعْيَكُمْ لَشَتّٰى ۞ فَاَمَّا مَنْ اَعْطٰى وَ اتَّقٰى ۞ وَ صَدَّقَ بِالْحُسْنٰى ۞ فَسَنُيَسِّرُهُ لِلْيُسْرٰى ۞ وَ اَمَّا مَنْ بَخِلَ وَ اسْتَغْنٰى ۞ وَ كَذَّبَ بِالْحُسْنٰى ۞ فَسَنُيَسِّرُهُ لِلْعُسْرٰى Ey Avrupa! Sen sağ elinle, sakîm ve mudill yani dalalete sevk eden bir felsefeyi, sol elinle sefih ve muzır bir medeniyeti tutup “Beşerin saadeti bu iki şey iledir.” deyip dava edersin ve beşeri bunlara davet edersin. Senin bu iki elin kırılsın. Senin bu iki hediyen, senin başını yesin. Ey nâşir-i küfür ve küfran! Âyâ hiç caiz olur mu ki bir adamın akıl ve kalbi ve vicdan ve ruhu müthiş bir derecede musibet içinde olduğu halde, cismen zahirî bir derece refah ve ziynet içinde bulunmasıyla o adama mesud denilsin ve saadetine hükmedilsin? Görüyoruz ki bir adam inkisar-ı hayale uğrasa veya bir emel-i vehmîden meyus olsa veya bir emr-i cüz’îden ümidi kesilse nasıl dünya ona darlaşır. Onun tatlı şeyleri, ona nasıl acı gelir. Acaba bütün âlâmın menşei ve bütün âmâlin hēdimi olan senin bu şeametin ve bu dalaletin ile hasta olup yeis ve yetimlikle manevî bir cehenneme düşen bir kalp ve bir ruh sahibi, nasıl bir cennet-i kâzibe-i zâile içinde mesud olabilir? Ey beşeri ifsad eden müfsid Avrupa! Beşerin başına getirdiğin binler belalardan bir tekini söylüyorum, dinle! Ve onu izah eden bu temsile bak: Ey felsefe-i Avrupa tilmizi! Seninle ikimiz şimdi tenezzüh için bir seyahate çıkıyoruz. İşte önümüzde iki yol var. Gel bak! Biz, şu gafil medenilerin gittikleri yola gidiyoruz. İşte şurada burada her yerde, hattâ gözümüzün yetiştiği yerlerde belki bütün seyahatimiz müddetince böyle göreceğiz ki her adım başında bir âciz adam duruyor. Bir kısım kavî ve galip insanlar o bîçareye hücum edip öyle bir surette mal ve hayvanatını gasbediyorlar ve hanesini tahrip ediyorlar ve bazen onu öyle bıçaklayıp cerh ediyorlar ki haline sema ağlıyor. İşte her nereye baksan bu hal taammüm etmiş. Her yerde zalimlerin velvelelerinden ve mazlumların vaveylâlarından başka bir şey işitilmiyor. Bütün yol boyunca bir matemhane-i umumî şeklini alan bu hal devam ediyor. Mademki insanız, insan insaniyeti cihetiyle başkasının elemiyle müteellim olur. Bu hadsiz âlâm-ı beşere nasıl tahammül ederiz? Vicdan, nasıl bu hale dayanabilir? Yalnız şu azab-ı vicdaniyeden bizi kurtaracak iki çaremiz var. Birisi: Gayet sarhoş olmalıyız. Diğeri: İnsaniyetten tecerrüd edip vahşi, hodendiş bir kalbi taşımalıyız ki selâmetimiz için bu iki çare bize bütün halkın helâketini unuttursun ve bizi müteessir etmesin. Hem bir parça ahmak da olmalıyız ki bütün halka şâmil bir beladan kendimizi hariç zannetmeliyiz. Ey Avrupa! Senin bir gözü kör dehan ile ruh-u beşere hediye ettiğin şu cehennemî haleti sen de anladın. Sen şu müthiş derde bir derman aradın. Bu derde şifa ve ilaç olan hüda-i Kur’an’dan gözünü yumdun. Muvakkaten elemi hissetmemek için cazibedar lehviyatı, parlak ve okşayıcı hevesatı ilaç olarak buldun. Ve bunlarla beşerin hissini iptal ettin. Senin bulduğun bu derman, senin başını yesin ve yiyecek! Ey hayal arkadaşım! Elbette anladın; şu yol, hayat yoludur ki ehl-i gaflet ve dalalet o yolda giderler. Bütün zîhayat onların nazarında o bîçare adama benzer. Mevt ve musibetler, o zalimlere benzer. Daha başka noktaları sen tatbik edebilirsin. Ey yoldaş ve ey tilmiz-i Avrupa! Gel, diğer yoldan, Kur’an’ın talebelerinin arkalarından gidiyoruz. İşte bak! Her menzilde, her yerde, her adım başında bütün yol boyunca birer asker, her kulübecik önünde vazife başında nöbet bekliyor. İşte bak, kanun zabitleri geliyorlar. Herkese terhis tezkereleri veriyorlar. İşte her yerde bir sürurdur kopuyor. O memurlar, terhis olunan neferlerden silahlarını, varsa atlarını ve mîrî libaslarını alıyorlar. Neferlerden, ameliyata muhtaç olanlar varsa ameliyat-ı cerrahiye yapıyorlar. Sonra terhis tezkeresini veriyorlar. Bu neferler, çendan ülfet ettikleri eşyalarından ayrılmak için zahiren bir hüzün gösteriyorlar. Fakat bâtınen mesrur oluyorlar. Zira o vazifenin külfet ve mes’uliyetinden kurtuluyorlar. Hem ettikleri hizmetlerine mukabil mükâfatlarını almak için vatan-ı aslîlerine dönüyorlar. Hem sultanlarına kavuşuyorlar. İşte bak! O memurlar, bazen acemi ve kaba bir nefere rast geliyorlar. Nefere “Silahını, atını teslim et! Sana izin vereceğiz.” diyorlar. Nefer onlara diyor: “Ey efendiler! Sizi tanımıyorum. Ben devletin askeriyim, padişahın hizmetindeyim, sonra huzuruna çıkacağım, yanına döneceğim. Eğer onun izin ve rızası ile gelmiş iseniz baş ve göz üstüne. Yok, cesaretimi tecrübe için emir etmiş de rızası yoksa yanlış geldiniz. Bendeki emanetini muhafaza ve sultanımın haysiyetini himaye yolunda bütün kuvvetimle sizinle müdafaa edeceğim.” İşte bu yolda, baştan başa hal bu minval üzere gidiyor. Her taraftan sürur ve şenlik sadâsı geliyor. Bir taraftan sürur içinde tahşidat-ı askeriye tekbir ve tehlil ile başlamış. Evet, hayvanat cinsindeki bütün tevellüdat, tahşidata benzer. Diğer taraftan yine sürur ile terhisat-ı askeriye bir velvele-i tekbir ve teşekkür içinde başlamış. Evet, zîhayat cinsindeki bütün vefiyat bu terhisata benzer. İşte Kur’an-ı Hakîm beşere böyle bir hediye getirmiştir. Eğer beşer bu hediyeyi kabul edip güzelce istimal etse hayat-ı dünyevîde cennet-i maneviyeyi andıran bu ikinci yoldan gidecektir. Ne geçmişten hüzün eder ve ne de gelecekten havf ve perva eder. Ey Avrupa! Evvelki cehennemî yol, senin açtığın yol olduğu, senin desatirin ile sabittir. Çünkü senin nazarında hayatın düsturu: “Her zîhayat, kendi nefsine mâliktir ve kendi zatı için çalışır, lezzeti için sa’y eder, bir hakk-ı hayatı vardır. Hayatının gayesi, kendisine aittir.” dersin. Ve netice-i himmeti: “Hıfz-ı beka ve temin-i hayata münhasırdır. Ve kuvvetine güvenmelidir. Zira medar-ı hayat olan, düstur-u cidaldir. Belki hayat, cidaldir.” diye hükmediyorsun. Daha bunlar gibi çok esasat-ı bâtıla ile beşeri evvelki yola sevk ettin. Acaba medar-ı hayat olan düstur-u teavün ezharü’n-mine’ş-şems (güneşten daha zahir) olduğu halde, nasıl kör oldun görmüyorsun? Evet, şems ve kamerden tut tâ nebatatın hayvanatın imdadına ve hayvanatın insanların imdadına ve mevadd-ı gıdaiyenin semeratın imdadına hattâ taamın zerratı, hüceyrat-ı bedenin tagaddisi için kemal-i intizam ile koşmaları bir Rabb-i Kerîm’in emriyle bir vazife-i muavenet ve teavün ve uhuvvet olduğunu ve kavînin zayıfa musahhariyeti olduğunu kör olmayan görür. Amma düstur-u cidal ise bir kısım hayvanat-ı zalimenin sû-i istimallerinden neş’et eden bir düstur-u cüz’î-yi gayr-ı fıtrîdir. Mesela, âkilü’l-lahm canavarların vazifeleri, sıhhiye neferleri gibi hayvanatın cenazelerini toplamak; berr ve bahrin yüzünü temizlemektir. Onların sağ olan hayvanları yemeleri, sû-i istimaldir, gayr-ı meşrudur. Cezasını çekeceklerdir. Bu düsturun çürüklüğünü gördün. Şimdi her zîhayat, nefsine mâliktir diye olan düsturun mahiyetini gör: Zîhayat içinde en eşref ve ihtiyarca en geniş olan insandır. Halbuki insanın ef’al-i ihtiyariyesi içinde en hafifi ve en zahiri, söz söylemesi ve yemek ve içmesi ve düşünmesidir. Halbuki insanın bunlarda dest-i ihtiyarının müdahalesi ne kadar az olduğu azıcık düşünmekle anlaşılır. Halbuki mahlukatın en eşrefi olan insanın eli, tasarruf-u hakikiden bu derece bağlı olsa başka hayvanat ve cemadat, sırf birer memlûkten ve Hâlık’ın hesabıyla dönen ve çalışan birer mahluk-u musahhardan başka bir şey değillerdir. Sair esasatın, bu iki esasın gibi esassızdırlar. Seni bu hataya düşüren, senin yekçeşm dehandır. Çünkü sen, Rabb’ini unuttun. Hikmet-i sanat-ı Rabbaniyeye, kör tabiat namını taktın, âsâr-ı rahmeti, o mevhum tabiata istinad ederek esbaba isnad ettin, küfrana başladın. Allah’ın malını, bazı şeytan tağutlara taksim ettin, küfre girdin. İşte bu dalaletindendir ki senin nazarında her bir insan belki her bir hayvan, nihayetsiz hâcatının tahsili için hesapsız düşmanlarına karşı tek başıyla mücadele ve musaraa etmeye muztardır. Fakat ne ile hangi silah ile? Evet zerre gibi bir iktidar, saç gibi bir ihtiyar, zevale maruz lem’a gibi bir şuur, intıfaya maruz şule gibi bir hayat, kısalıkta dakika gibi bir ömür ile musaraa etmek lâzım gelir. Halbuki bütün elinde olanı sarf etsen, hadsiz metalibinden birisini de tahsile kâfi değil. Bir musibete düşsen kör, sağır esbabdan istimdad edersin. İşte karanlıklı dehan, beşerin edyan-ı semavî nuruyla gündüz rengini almış ömrünü geceye tebdil etti. Yalnız o muzlim geceyi, yalancı ve müstehzi bazı ışıklarla tenvir etmişsin. İşte her bir zîhayat, evvelki yolda gördüğümüz bîçare adama benzer ki sahipsiz ve âciz oldukları halde, hadsiz merhametsiz zalimlerin hücumuna maruzdur. Bütün dünya bir matemhane-i umumî, yani zikirhane olan dünyayı, bir matemhane şeklinde gösterdin. Tesbihat olan asvatı, elîm firak ve zeval vaveylâları tarzında işittiriyorsun. Şimdi senin felsefen tilmizleri ile Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in tilmizlerinin muvazenelerine bak! Senin hâlis tilmizin, bir firavundur. Fakat menfaati için en hasis bir şeye de ibadet eder bir firavun-u zelildir. Her nâfi’ şeyi, kendine Rab tanır. Kur’an’ın hâlis tilmizi ise abddir. Fakat a’zam-ı mahlukata da ibadete tenezzül etmez. Ve a’zam-ı menfaat olan cenneti gaye-i ibadet kabul etmez bir abd-i azizdir. Hem senin tilmizin, mütemerrid ve muanniddir. Fakat bir lezzet için nihayet zilleti kabul eden ve bir menfaat-i hasise için şeytan gibi şahısların ayağını öpmekle zillet gösteren bir miskin-i zelildir. Kur’an’ın tilmizi ise mütevazi, heyyin yani âsan ve leyyin yani yumuşaktır. Fakat Fâtır’ının gayrına, daire-i izni haricinde tezellüle tenezzül etmez. Hem senin tilmizin, cebbar ve mağrurdur. Fakat kalbinde nokta-i istinad bulmadığı için zatında gayet acz ile âciz bir cebbar-ı hodfüruştur. Kur’an’ın tilmizi ise fakir ve zayıftır. Fakr ve zaafını bilir. Fakat onun Mâlik-i Kerîm’i ona iddihar ettiği servet ile müstağnidir. Seyyidinin nihayetsiz kudretine istinad ettiği için kavîdir. Hem senin tilmizin menfaat-perest ve hodendiştir ki o tilmizin gaye-i himmeti, nefis ve batnın hevesatını tatmindir. Ve menfaat-i şahsiyesini –bazen– kavminin menfaati içinde kavminin menfaati namıyla ve menfaat-i nefsini, menfaat-i millet namıyla arar. Ya rikkat-i cinsiye eleminden kurtulmak ister veya hırsını veya gururunu veya hubb-u câhını o milliyet-perverlik cihetinde teskin eder. Elhasıl, nefsinden başka hakiki hiçbir şeye muhabbet etmez. Her şeyi kendi nefsine feda eder. Kur’an’ın tilmizi ise yalnız livechillah ve rıza-yı İlahî için ve fazilet için o derece nefsinin menfaatinden tecerrüd eder ki cennet-i ebediyeyi dahi hakiki maksat ve gaye-i ibadet yapmaz. Nerede kaldı ki bu dünya-yı zâilenin fâni olan menafii onu, hakiki maksat ve gayesinden çevirsin. İşte o iki hâlis tilmizin himmetlerinin birbirinden ne derece mütefavit ve mugayir olduğu bununla anlaşılır. Evet Kur’an’ın tilmizi, en büyük şeyleri, arş ve şems gibi mevcudları birer memur, birer mahluk-u musahhar, birer âciz tanır. Ruhunda, bütün ehl-i semavat ve arz salihlerine karşı öyle bir alâka-i şedide-i uhuvvetkârane hisseder ki ehl-i beytine dua ettiği gibi an samimi’l-kalp onlara da dua edip saadetleriyle mesud olduğunu gösterir. Bu iki tilmizin mürüvvetlerinin derece-i farkına bak ki: Senin tilmizin, nefsi için kardeşinden kaçar. Kur’an’ın tilmizi ise bütün ibadı, belki bütün mahlukatı kendine kardeş görür. Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in, tilmizlerine verdiği ulviyet ve kıymet bununla anlaşılır ki: Bu küçük insan, küçük bir mikroba mağlup ve edna bir kerb ile yere düştüğü ve o kadar zayıf olduğu halde Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in feyiz ve irşadıyla o derece yükseklenir ve o derece letaifi inbisat eder ki dünya mevcudatını ve zerrat-ı kâinatı tesbih tanesi edip Mabud’unu o adetle zikreder. Hattâ bir kısımları bunları da az görüp Mabud-u Zülcelal’in liyakatini göstermek için gayr-ı mütenahî adetle, gayr-ı mütenahî tesbih ile Mabud-u Zülcemal’i zikrediyorlar. Dünya zerratının, virdlerine kâfi bir tesbih olmadığını ve nâkıs olduğunu gören ve cenneti zikirlerine gaye tanımayan ulüvv-ü himmet sahibi o tilmizler; kendi nefislerini, en edna bir mahluk-u İlahîden efdal görmediklerini gösteren bir hal ile nihayet derecede tevazu ve mahviyet gösteriyorlar. O şecere-i tûba-i Kur’aniyenin hadd ü hesaba gelmez münevver meyvelerinden Kutb-u Geylanî, Rufaî, Şazelî gibi zâkirleri dinle. Nasıl tesbih tanelerine bedel zerrat-ı kâinatın silsilelerini ellerinde tutmuşlar, öylece Mabud’un zikrini çekiyorlar. Ey Avrupa’nın ruh-u habîsi! Felaket-i maneviye-i beşeriyenin sebebi olan desatirinden bazılarını sâbıkan zikrettik. Şimdi beşerin saadet-i maneviyesine menşe olan desatir-i Kur’aniyenin yalnız bir ikisine işaret edeceğiz: Evet, hüda-yı Kur’anî böyle insana hitaben der: Ey insan! Senin elinde olan hayatın ve vücudun ve nefsin ve malın emanettir. Onlar, her şeye kadîr ve her şeye alîm bir Mâlik-i Kerîm’in mülküdür. O Mâlik-i Kerîm ve Rahîm, kemal-i kereminden, sende emanet olan kendi mülkünü senden satın almak istiyor. Tâ senin için muhafaza etsin. Senin elinde beyhude zayi olmasın. Sonunda sana büyük fayda versin. Sen bir memursun, asker gibi muvazzafsın. Öyle ise onun namıyla çalış, onun hesabıyla sa’y et. Muhtaç olduğun bütün şeyleri sana bahşeden ve rızkını veren, muktedir olmadığın şeylerden seni hıfzeden odur. Senin gaye-i hayatın, Mabud’un tecelliyatına ve esma ve şuunatına mazhariyettir. Sana bir musibet geldiği vakit de ki: اِنَّا لِلّٰهِ “Ben, onun hizmetindeyim. Ey musibet! Eğer Rabb’imin izin ve rızasıyla gelmiş isen merhaba safa geldin. وَاِنَّٓا اِلَيْهِ رَاجِعُونَ Biz ona gideriz ve onun rü’yetine müştakız. Günün birinde elbette bizi hayatın vazife ve tekâlifinden âzad edecektir. Ne var, o âzadlık bugün olsun. Hem ey musibet! Senin elinde olsun. Yok, eğer Rabb’imin irade ve emriyle beni tecrübe ve imtihan için gelmiş isen fakat Rabb’imin beni âzad etmeye izin ve rızası yoksa kuvvetim yettikçe ben, emaneti emin olmayana teslim etmeyeceğim. Haydi git ey zalim musibet!..” Ey hayalî arkadaşım! Hakikat-i hal, iki tarafta bu minval üzeredir. Lâkin hidayet ve dalalette derecat-ı insan mütefavittir. Meratib-i gaflette insanlar muhteliftir. Şu zamanın gafleti o derecede kalınlaşmış ve öyle uyutucu bir tarzda iptal-i his etmiş ki medeniler evvelki yolun elîm elemini hissetmiyorlar. Lâkin hassasiyet-i ilmiyenin tezayüdü ile ve mevt-âlûd inkılabatın ikazatıyla şu perde-i gaflet parçalanacaktır. Binlerle veyl o Müslüman evlatlarına ki ecnebilerin tağutlarına ve felsefelerine aldanıp Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in dersini unutur. Ey gençler ve ey İslâm evlatları! Avrupa’nın size karşı olan merhametsiz zulüm ve adâvetine ve bâtıl efkârına ne akıl ile muhabbet edip onları taklit ediyorsunuz ve onlara ittibaen sefahetlerine iştirak ve saflarına iltihak ile mukabele ediyorsunuz? Onları taklit ve onlara ittiba ile beraber, dava-yı hamiyet yalandır. Milleti istihfaf ve milliyetle istihzadır. Cenab-ı Hak, bizi de sizi de tarîk-i müstakimden ayırmayıp hidayette kılsın, âmin! ON İKİNCİ DERS:Küffar ve ehl-i dalaletin kesret-i adediyle beraber bazı hakaik-i imaniyenin inkârlarında ittifakları seni sarsmasın بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ كَمْ مِنْ فِئَةٍ قَلٖيلَةٍ غَلَبَتْ فِئَةً كَثٖيرَةً بِاِذْنِ اللّٰهِ Ey birader! Küffar ve ehl-i dalaletin kesret-i adediyle beraber bazı hakaik-i imaniyenin inkârlarında ittifakları seni sarsmasın. Çünkü kıymet, kesrette değildir. Zira insan, insan olmadığı vakit, şeytan bir hayvan olur. Ecnebiler gibi ihtirasat-ı hayvaniyede terakki ettikçe hayvaniyeti şiddetlenir, daha ziyade hayvan olur. Hayvanatın kemiyetçe kesreti ve insanın hayvanata nisbeten kılleti malûm. Halbuki hayvanat, insan için halk olunmuştur. Küffarın tarifi ise: Küffar, hayvanat-ı İlahîden bir nevi habîstirler ki imaret-i dünyaya ve hem mü’minlere derecat-ı niam-ı İlahiyeyi anlamaya bir vâhid-i kıyasî olmak için halk edilmişler ve imhal edilmişlerdir. Şu küffar denilen bu nevi hayvanatın, hakkı inkâr edip nefyetmekte ittifakları kuvvetsizdir. Evet küfür, çendan ispat suretinde de olsa nefiydir, inkârdır, cehildir, ademdir. Binler ehl-i nefiy ve inkârın iki ehl-i ispata karşı sözleri bâtıldır, sukut eder. Mesela bütün bir şehrin ahalisi, ramazan ayına bakıyorlar. Binler insan, yok diye nefiy ve inkâr etseler iki adam da ispat edip şehadet etse bütün inkâr edenlerin sözleri hiçe iner. Acaba kâr-ı akıl mıdır ki sen desen: “Bu kadar binlerle insanların tevatürlerini kabul ederim, o iki adamın şehadetlerini reddederim.” Aynen bunun gibi biri çıksa dese: “Koca Avrupa’nın bu kadar hükeması şu hakikat-i imaniyeyi inkâr ediyorlar. Bizim iki hocamızın sözü nasıl tercih ediliyor?” Ey bîçare nâdan! Mesele hiç öyle değil. Bu söze hiç hakkın yok. Belki bu mesele, hiç ehil olmadıkları meselelerde nâ-ehil birkaç fuzulînin hadsiz ehl-i ihtisasa karşı söz söylemesidir. Bir iki hoca dediğin, milyarlar beşerin güneşleri hükmünde olan Şeyh-i Geylanî, İmam-ı Gazalî, Muhyiddin-i Arabî, Şah-ı Nakşibend, İmam-ı Rabbanî gibi ehl-i ihtisasın icmalarıdır ki o hakikati görmüşler, gösteriyorlar. Koca Avrupa hükeması dediğin; madde-perest, akılları gözlerine sukut etmiş, maneviyattan uzaklaşmış, şems-i hakikatten ve hilâl-i haktan âmîleşmiş; hakkı görmedikleri için hakkı nefyeden, haddinden tecavüz etmiş sanatkârlardır. قَدْ يُنْكِرُ الْعَيْنُ ضَوْءَ الشَّمْسِ مِنْ رَمَدٍ § وَ يُنْكِرُ الْفَمُ طَعْمَ الْمَاءِ مِنْ سَقَمٍ Yani bazı gözü hasta olan kimse güneşin ziyasını ve vücudu hasta olan kimse de suyun tadını inkâr ediyorlar. ON ÜÇÜNCÜ DERS بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ وَمَنْ يُؤْتَ الْحِكْمَةَ فَقَدْ اُوتِىَ خَيْرًا كَثٖيرًا Ey serab-ı gururu, şarab-ı tahur zanneden Said-i hodfüruş! Hikmet, hayr-ı kesîr olduğunu işittin. Fakat yanlış yola gitmiştin. Şu kitab-ı kâinatın hikmetini, maânîsinde aramadın. Gittin, nukuşunda taharri ettin. Hikmet-i kudsiye-i Kur’aniye ile hikmet-i felsefe-i insanın farklarını görmek istersen şu temsile güzel bak: Bir zaman dindar, sanatkâr bir hâkim Kur’an’ı acib bir tarzda yazmış. Bazı hurufatını elmas ve zümrüt ile bir kısmını altın ve gümüş ile bir kısmını daha kıymettar cevherler ile yazıp öyle müzeyyen ve münakkaş etmişti ki o Kur’an’ı, kıraatını bilen ve bilmeyen herkes temaşa edip istihsan ederdi. Fakat o Kur’an’ın manasındaki ziynet ve güzellik, zahirî ziynetinden milyon mertebe daha âlî, daha gâlî belki nisbet kabul etmez derecededir. O hâkim, şu musanna ve murassa Kur’an-ı Hakîm’i, bir ecnebi feylesofa ve bir Müslüman âlime gösterdi. Ve emretti ki: “Her biriniz buna dair birer eser yazınız.” Her biri, o Kur’an’a dair birer kitap telif etti. Fakat feylesofun kitabı, yalnız hurufun nakışlarından ve münasebetlerinden ve vaziyetlerinden ve cevherlerinin hâsiyetlerinden ve tarifatından bahseder. Manasına hiç ilişmez. Zira o ecnebi adam, Arapça okumasını hiç bilmez. Hattâ o müzeyyen Kur’an’ın kitap olduğunu bilmiyor. Ve ona münakkaş bir antika nazarıyla bakıyor. Lâkin o ecnebi feylesof, her ne kadar Arapça bilmiyor fakat iyi bir mühendistir, güzel bir musavvirdir, mahir bir kimyagerdir, sarraf bir cevhercidir. Amma Müslüman âlim ise ona baktığı vakit, o Kitab-ı Mübin’dir, Kur’an-ı Hakîm’dir anladı. Tezyinat-ı zahirîsine ehemmiyet vermedi. Hurufunun nakışlarıyla iştigal etmedi. Belki öyle bir şey ile meşgul oldu ki ötekinin meselelerinden milyon mertebe daha âlî ve daha gâlî, daha latîf, daha şerif, daha nâfi’, daha câmi’. Çünkü o Müslüman âlim, o Kur’an’ın perde-i nukuşu altında olan hakaik-i kudsiyesinden ve envar u esrarından bahsederek bir güzel tefsir yazdı. Sonra ikisi de eserlerini hâkime takdim ettiler. Hâkim, evvel feylesofun eserine baktı gördü ki: O hodpesend, tabiat-perest adam çok çalışmış fakat hiç hikmetini ve manasını anlamamış belki karıştırmış. Ona karşı hürmetsizlik belki edepsizlik etmiş. Manasız nukuş zannederek kıymetsizlik ile tahkir etmiş. Hâkim dahi eserini başına vurdu. O feylesofu huzurundan çıkardı. Sonra öteki âlimin eserine baktı gördü ki: Gayet güzel nâfi’ bir tefsirdir ve hakîmane ve mürşidane bir teliftir. Âferin! Dedi. İşte âlim ve hakîm buna derler. Öteki, haddinden tecavüz etmiş bir sanatkârdır. Eğer temsili fehmettin ise bak hakikati gör: Amma o müzeyyen Kur’an ise şu musanna kâinattır. O hâkim ise Hakîm-i Ezelî’dir. O iki adam ise birisi yani ecnebisi, ilm-i felsefedir ve hükemasıdır. Diğeri, Kur’an ve tilmizleridir. Kur’an-ı Hakîm şu Kur’an-ı azîm-i kâinatın bir müfessiridir, bir tercümanıdır. Evet, Furkan-ı Hakîmdir ki şu sahaif-i kâinatta kalem-i kudretle yazılan âyât-ı tekviniyeyi beşere ders verir. Mevcudata, mana-yı harfiyle bakar. “Ne güzel yapılmış, ne güzel delâlet ediyor.” der. Kâinatın hakiki güzelliğini gösterir. İlm-i hikmet dedikleri felsefe ise sahaif-i kâinatın hurufunun tezyinat ve münasebatına dalmış, sersemleşmiş. Hurufata, mana-yı harfiyle bakmak lâzım gelirken, mana-yı ismiyle bakmış. “Ne güzel yapılmış.” diyecek yerde “Ne güzeldir.” deyip çirkinleştirmiş. Kâinatı tahkir edip kendisine müşteki etmiştir. وَمَنْ يَتَوَكَّلْ عَلَى اللّٰهِ فَهُوَ حَسْبُهُ Ey Said! Saadet istersen tevekkül et. Fakat tevekkül, esbabı bütün bütün reddetmek değildir. Belki müsebbebatı ve netaicini Hâlık’tan istemektir. Esbaba teşebbüs, bir nevi dua-yı fiilîdir. Vesait ise perde-i dest-i kudrettir. Evet, tevekkül etsen dünyada istirahatin, âhirette istifaden kat’îdir. Mütevekkil ile sözü anlamayan gayr-ı mütevekkilin misalleri şu hikâyeye benzer ki: İki adam, bellerine ve başlarına ağır yükler yükletip bir sefineye bilet alıp girdiler. Birisi, girer girmez yükünü gemiye bıraktı. Üstünde oturdu, nezaret etti. Diğeri hem ahmak hem mağrur, yükünü yere bırakmadı. Ona denildi: “Şu ağır yükünü gemiye bırak, rahat et.” O dedi: “Yok, ben kuvvetliyim. Yükümü hem belimde hem başımda muhafaza ederim.” Ona denildi: “Bizi ve seni kaldıran şu gemi daha kuvvetlidir, daha güzel muhafaza eder. Hem gittikçe kuvvetten düşen belin ve akılsız başın, şu gittikçe ağırlaşan yüklere tâkat getiremeyecek. Hem dahi gemi kaptanı seni böyle görse ya “Divanedir.” der, seni tard eder ya “Haindir.” der “Gemimizi ittiham ediyor ve bizimle istihza ediyor, hapsediniz!” der. Seni hapsettirir. Hem herkese de maskara olursun. Çünkü zafiyetini gösteren tekebbürün ile aczini gösteren gururun ile riyayı gösteren tasannuun ile kendini mudhike yaparsın. Herkes sana gülecek.” O bîçarenin aklı başına geldi. Yükünü yere koydu, üstünde oturdu. “Oh! Allah senden razı olsun! Zahmetten ve hapisten ve maskaralıktan kurtuldum.” dedi. ON DÖRDÜNCÜ DERS: بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ اَللّٰهُ خَالِقُ كُلِّ شَىْءٍ وَهُوَ عَلٰى كُلِّ شَىْءٍ وَكٖيلٌ ۞ لَهُ مَقَالٖيدُ السَّمٰوَاتِ وَ الْاَرْضِ ۞ فَسُبْحَانَ الَّذٖى بِيَدِهٖ مَلَكُوتُ كُلِّ شَىْءٍ ۞ وَ اِنْ مِنْ شَىْءٍ اِلَّا عِنْدَنَا خَزَٓائِنُهُ وَمَا نُنَزِّلُهُٓ اِلَّا بِقَدَرٍ مَعْلُومٍ ۞ مَا مِنْ دَٓابَّةٍ اِلَّا هُوَ اٰخِذٌ بِنَاصِيَتِهَا اِنَّ رَبّٖى عَلٰى صِرَاطٍ مُسْتَقٖيمٍ Tevhid-i hakikinin hâlis güneşinden on dört lem’adır. Yani on dört lambadır. BİRİNCİ LEM’A:Ey gafil esbab-perest insan! Ey gafil esbab-perest insan! Esbab, bir perdedir. Çünkü izzet ve azamet öyle ister. Fakat iş gören, kudret-i Samedaniyedir. Çünkü tevhid ve celal öyle ister. Sultan-ı Ezelî’nin memurları, saltanat-ı rububiyetinin icraatçıları değildirler belki dellâlları ve nâzırlarıdırlar. Çünkü memurlar ve vesaitler, izzet-i kudretini ve haşmet-i rububiyetini izhar içindirler. Yoksa sultan-ı insanî gibi acz ve ihtiyacı için memurlarını saltanatına şerik etmiş değildir. Esbab, haksız şekvalar Âdil-i Mutlak’a tevcih edilmemek için vaz’edilmiştir. Evet, izzet ve azamet ister ki esbab, perdedar-ı dest-i kudret olsun aklın nazarında. Tevhid ve celal ister ki esbab-ı dâmenkeş, ellerini çeksin tesir-i hakikiden. İKİNCİ LEM’A: her masnû üstünde bir Hâlık-ı külli şey’e has bir sikkesi Evet, Sâni’-i Zülcelal’in her masnû üstünde bir Hâlık-ı külli şey’e has bir sikkesi; her mahluku üstünde bir Sâni’-i külli şey’e mahsus bir hâtemi ve kalem-i kudretinin menşuru üstünde taklit kabul etmez mükemmel bir turra-i garrası vardır. Mesela, hesapsız sikkelerinden hayat üstünde koyduğu sikkeye bak ki: Bir şeyden her şeyi yapar hem her şeyden bir şey yapar. Evet, bir içilen sudan hesapsız aza ve cihazat-ı hayvaniyeyi yapar. Hem ekl edilen bütün muhtelif et’imeden hayvanî olsun, nebatî olsun, bir cism-i has ve belki bir cild-i mahsus, belki bir cihaz-ı basit yapar. Evet, sen de aklın varsa anlarsın ki: Bir şeyden her şeyi yapmak ve her şeyden bir şey yapmak, her şeyin Sâni’ine has ve Hâlık-ı külli şey’e mahsus bir sikkedir. ÜÇÜNCÜ LEM’A: zîhayat üstünde koyduğu hâteme bak Hem mesela, zîhayat üstünde koyduğu hâteme bak. O zîhayat, âdeta kâinatın bir misal-i musağğarı ve şecere-i âlemin bir semeresi ve şu âlemin bir çekirdeği gibi enva-ı âlemin ekseri numunelerini câmi’. Güya o zîhayat, gayet hassas mizanlarla, mecmu kâinattan süzülmüş bir katredir. Demek, şu zîhayatı halk etmek için bütün kâinatı kabza-i tasarrufunda tutmak lâzım gelir. İşte aklın varsa anlarsın ki bir şeyi mesela bal arısını, ekser eşyaya bir nevi fihriste yapmak; bir şeyde mesela insanda, şu kitab-ı kâinatın hemen bütün mesailini yazmak; bir şeyde, mesela küçücük incir çekirdeğinde, koca incir ağacının programını ve kalb-i beşerde, şu âlem-i kebirin bir nevi programını ve kuvve-i hâfızada, hâdisat-ı kevniyenin mufassal fihristesini dercetmek, elbette Hâlık-ı külli şey’e has ve bu kâinatın Rabb’ine mahsus bir hâtemdir. DÖRDÜNCÜ LEM’A: İhya üstünde koyduğu turrasına bak! İhya üstünde koyduğu turrasına bak! Mesela güneş, her bir şeffaf üstünde, seyyarattan tut tâ katarata tâ zerrat-ı zücaciyeye ve tereşşuhatına kadar her biri üstünde cilve-i misaliyesini gösteren turrası olduğu gibi; Şems-i sermed’in ve tecelli-i ehadiyetin ihya cihetinde her bir zîhayat üstünde öyle bir turrası vardır ki faraza bütün esbab toplansa yine o turranın taklidini yapamaz. Nasıl ki katrelerde görünen güneşin timsalleri güneşin tecellisine verilmediği vakit, her bir katrede ve ziyaya maruz her bir cam parçasında ve her bir zerre-i şeffafede, tabiî ve hakiki bir güneşin vücudunu bi’l-asale kabul etmek lâzım gelir. Bu hal ise belâhetin nihayetsiz derekesidir. Öyle de Şems-i Ezelî’nin şuâları olan ve esmasının nokta-i mihrakıyesi hükmünde olan her bir zîhayat üstündeki tecelli-i ehadiyeti, Ehad ve Samed olan Zat-ı Akdes’e verilmediği vakit her bir zîhayatta hattâ sinekte ve çiçekte nihayetsiz bir kudret-i Fâtıra, bir ilm-i muhit, bir irade-i mutlaka hem Vâcibü’l-vücud’a mahsus sair sıfatları o zîhayatın içinde kabul etmek ve âdeta o zîhayatın her bir zerresine bir uluhiyet vermek gibi dalaletin en eblehçesini kabul etmek lâzımdır. Zira zerrelere, hususan tohum zerreleri olsa öyle bir vaziyet verilmiş ki o zerreler cüz olduğu zîhayata, belki o zîhayatın nevine, belki muhtaç olduğu bütün mevcudata karşı öyle bir mevki alıyorlar ki eğer o zerrelerin nisbeti Kadîr-i Mutlak’tan kesilse o vakit o zerrelerin her birine, her şeyi görür bir göz, her şeyi muhit bir şuur vermek lâzım gelir. Elhasıl: Nasıl ki katrelerde olan güneşçikler, güneşin cilvesine verilmezse nihayetsiz güneşleri kabul etmek lâzım geliyor. Öyle de her şeyi, Kadîr-i Mutlak’a vermezsek gayr-ı mütenahî ilaheleri kabul etmek lâzım gelir. BEŞİNCİ LEM’A: Matbu kitap misali Evet, nasıl ki bir kitap olsa hususan o kitap yazma olsa o kitabı yazmak için bir kalem kâfidir. Eğer o kitap, basma veya matbu olsa hurufatı adedince kalemler yani demir harfler lâzım ki tabedilebilsin. Şayet o kitabın bazı harflerinde ince hat ile kitabın ekseri yazılmış ise bütün o demir harflerin küçücükleri, o tek harfe lâzım tâ o kitap tabedilebilsin. Aynen öyle de şu kitab-ı kâinatı, kalem-i kudretin, Zat-ı Ehad’in mektubu desen vücub derecesinde suhulet ve makuliyet yoluna gidersin. Eğer tabiata isnad etsen imtina ve muhal derecesinde bir suubet ve hiçbir vehmin kabul etmeyeceği bir hurafat yoluna gidersin. Çünkü tabiat için her bir cüz toprakta ve suda ve havada, milyarlarla medeni matbaalar, fabrikalar bulunması lâzım ki hesapsız ezhar ve esmarın teşekkülatına mazhar olabilsin. Zira her bir cüz toprak, ekser nebatata menşe olabilir. Hususan meyveli olsalar çiçekli olsalar teşekkülatları o kadar muntazam, o kadar mevzun, o kadar mümtaz, o kadar ayrıdır ki her birisi için yalnız ona mahsus birer ayrı fabrika veya ayrı birer matbaa lâzımdır. Demek tabiat her bir şeyde, her bir şeyin makinelerini bulundurmaya mecburdur. İşte şu hurafeden, hurafeciler dahi utanıyorlar. ALTINCI LEM’A: Elhasıl: Nasıl bir kitabın her bir harfi, kendi nefsini ve kendi vücudunu bir harf kadar gösterir ve bir vecihle kendi nefsine ve vücuduna delâlet eder. Lâkin kâtibini, on kelime ile tarif eder ve birkaç vecih ile gösterir. Öyle de şu kitab-ı kebir-i âlemin her bir harfi kendi vücuduna cirmi kadar delâlet eder ve gösterir. Fakat Nakkaş-ı Ezelî’nin esmasını bir kaside kadar tarif eder, gösterir. Demek hem kendini hem bütün kâinatı inkâr eden bir ahmak, yine Sâni’in inkârına gitmemelidir. YEDİNCİ LEM’A: Nasıl ki her bir mahluk-u cüz’î üstünde ehadiyetin sikkesi olduğu gibi; her bir nevi üstünde, her bir küll üstünde tâ mecmu âlem üstünde sikke-i ehadiyet ve hâtem-i vâhidiyet ve turra-i vahdet gayet parlak bir surette vaz’edilmiştir. İşte bak, sath-ı arzın sahifesinde, bahar mevsiminde, Nakkaş-ı Ezelî en ekall üç yüz bin nebatat ve hayvanat envaını haşir ve neşreder. Nihayetsiz ihtilat ve karışıklık içinde, nihayet derecede imtiyaz ve intizam ile bunları iade edip haşrediyor. Çendan bir kısmını aynen iade etmiyor. Fakat ayniyet derecesinde bir müşabehet ve bir misliyetle iade ediyor. Demek haşr-i bahar, tevhide sikke olduğu gibi haşr-i kıyamete dahi tamamen misal olabilir. Demek baharda, ihya-yı arz içinde üç yüz bin haşrin numunelerini kemal-i intizam ile icad edip sahife-i arzda karışık bir halde üç yüz bin muhtelif envaı hiç hatasız ve hiç sehivsiz ve hiç karıştırmadan gayet mevzun ve muntazam ve manzum olarak yazmak, nihayetsiz kudret ve ilim ve iradeye mâlik bir Zat-ı Zülcelal’in sikke-i mahsusası olduğunu her zîşuurun derk etmesi lâzım gelir. Kur’an-ı Kerîm ferman ediyor ki: فَانْظُرْ اِلٰٓى اٰثَارِ رَحْمَتِ اللّٰهِ كَيْفَ يُحْيِى الْاَرْضَ بَعْدَ مَوْتِهَا اِنَّ ذٰلِكَ لَمُحْيِى الْمَوْتٰى وَهُوَ عَلٰى كُلِّ شَىْءٍ قَدٖيرٌ Evet, ihya-yı arz içinde üç yüz bin haşrin numunelerini birkaç gün zarfında yapan kudret-i Fâtıraya, insanın haşri elbette gayet hafif gelir. Sübhan Dağı’nı bir işaretle kaldıran bir zata, bu kaleyi nasıl kaldıracak demek, belâhettir. SEKİZİNCİ LEM’A: Evet, yeryüzündeki gayet basîrane ve hakîmane şu tasarruf-u azîm içinde gayet aşikâre bir hâtem-i vâhidiyet görünüyor ki vüs’at-i mutlaka içindeki sürat-ı mutlaka içindeki sehavet-i mutlaka içindeki intizam-ı mutlak ve hüsn-ü sanat ve mükemmeliyet-i hilkat her bir fert için öyle bir hâtemdir ki bu hâtem ancak gayr-ı mütenahî bir ilim ve bir kudret sahibine mahsustur. Evet görüyoruz ki: Bütün yeryüzünde, bir vüs’at-i mutlaka içinde bir sürat-i mutlaka hem o sürat ve vüs’at-i mutlaka içinde bir suhulet-i mutlaka hem o suhulet ve sürat ve vüs’at-i mutlaka ile beraber bir cûd ve sehavet-i mutlaka içinde, nevilerde olduğu gibi her bir fertte görülen gayet mükemmel bir intizam-ı mutlak ve gayet mümtaz bir hüsn-ü sanat ve gayet mükemmeliyet-i hilkat hem bir anda ve her yerde ve bir tarzda, her fertte müşahede edilen bir sanat-ı hârika, elbette ve elbette öyle bir zatın hâtemidir ki o Zat-ı Akdes, hiçbir yerde olmadığı halde her yerde hazırdır ve hiçbir şey ondan gizlenemediği gibi hiçbir şey ona ağır gelemez. Zerreler ve yıldızlar, onun kudretine nisbeten müsavidirler. DOKUZUNCU LEM’A: Evet, nasıl ki sahife-i arz üstünde Ehad ve Samed’in hâtemlerini görebiliyorsun. Bak kitab-ı kâinat üstünde de büyüklüğü nisbetinde bir vuzuh ile hâtem-i vahdet okunuyor. Çünkü şu mevcudat, bir fabrikanın ve bir kasrın ve bir muntazam şehrin eczaları gibi birbirine karşı muavenet ellerini uzatmış, birbirinin sual-i hâcetlerine “Lebbeyk!” derler. El ele verip bir intizam ile çalışırlar. Baş başa verip zevi’l-hayata hizmet ederler. Omuz omuza verip bir gayeye müteveccihen bir müdebbire itaat ederler. Evet şems ve kamerden, gece ve gündüzden, kış ve yazdan tut tâ nebatat hayvanların imdadına, hayvanlar insanların imdadına, zerrat-ı gıdaiye semeratın imdadına, mevadd-ı taamiye hüceyrat-ı bedenin imdadına koşup gelmelerine kadar cari olan düstur-u teavün ile bütün mevcudat, Kerîm bir Mürebbi’nin emriyle hareket ettiklerini gösteriyorlar. İşte şu kâinat içinde cari olan bu tesanüd, bu teavün, bu tecavüb, bu teanuk, bu musahhariyet, bu intizam bir tek Müdebbir’in terbiyetiyle idare ve bir tek Mürebbi’nin tedbiriyle sevk edildiğine kat’iyen şehadet eden bu meşhudumuz hikmet-i âmme içindeki inayet-i tamme ve o inayet içindeki rahmet-i vâsia ve o rahmet içindeki rızk-ı âmm ve her müterezzika lâyık bir tarzda rızık vermek öyle parlak bir hâtem-i tevhiddir ki bütün bütün kör olmayan görür. ONUNCU LEM’A: Evet, nasıl ki bir tarlada ekilen bir nevi tohum; o tarlanın, tohum sahibinin taht-ı tasarrufunda olduğunu ve o tohum da tarla mutasarrıfının taht-ı tasarrufunda olduğunu gösterir. Öyle de şu anâsır denilen mezraa-i masnuatın, vâhidiyet ve besatet ile beraber külliyet ve ihataları ve şu mahlukat denilen semerat-ı rahmet ve mu’cizat-ı kudret ve kelimat-ı hikmetin mümaselet ve müşabehetleriyle beraber çok yerlerde intişarları ve her tarafta bulunup tavattun etmeleri, bir Sâni’-i Mu’ciz-nüma’nın taht-ı tasarrufunda olduklarını gösterir. Güya her bir çiçek, her bir semere, her bir hayvan; o Sâni’in birer sikkesidir, birer hâtemidir, birer turrasıdır. Her nerede bulunurlarsa bulunsunlar, lisan-ı hal ile derler ki: “Biz kimin sikkesiyiz, bu yerler dahi onundur.” En edna bir mahluka rububiyet, bütün anâsırı kabza-i tasarrufunda tutan zata mahsustur. En basit bir unsuru, tedbir ve tedvir etmek, bütün hayvanat ve nebatatı ve masnuatı kabza-i rububiyetinde terbiye edene has olduğunu kör olmayan görür. Her bir fert misliyet lisanıyla der: “Kim bütün nevime mâlik ise bana mâlik olabilir. Yoksa olamaz.” Her nevi, intişarları lisanıyla der: “Kim bütün sath-ı arza mâlik ise bize mâlik olabilir, yoksa olamaz.” Arz, tesanüd lisanıyla der: “Kim bütün kâinata mâlik ise bana öyle mâlik olabilir, yoksa olamaz.” ON BİRİNCİ LEM’A: Cüzde cüz’îde, küllde küllîde, bütün âlemde, hayatta, zîhayatta, ihyada olan sikkelerden, hâtemlerden bazılarına işaret ettik. Şimdi nevilerdeki hesapsız sikkelerden bir sikkeye işaret edeceğiz. Evet, nasıl meyvedar bir ağacın hesapsız semereleri bir terbiye ile ve bir kanun-u vahdetle bir merkezden idare edildiklerinden, o ağacın terbiye ve idaresindeki külfet ve meşakkat ve masraf o kadar suhulet peyda eder ki şirket ve kesretle terbiye edilen tek bir meyveye müsavi olurlar. Demek şirket-i kesret ve taaddüd-ü merkez, her meyve için kemiyetçe, yani adetçe bütün ağaç kadar külfet, masraf ve cihazat ister. Fark, yalnız keyfiyetçedir. Nasıl ki bir tek nefere lâzım olan teçhizat-ı askeriyeyi yapmak için orduya lâzım bütün fabrikalar kadar fabrikalar lâzımdır. Demek iş, vahdetten kesrete geçse kemiyet cihetiyle efrad adedince külfet ziyadeleşir. İşte her nevide bilmüşahede görülen suhulet-i fevkalâde, vahdetten ve tevhidden gelen bir yüsr ve suhuletin eseridir. Elhasıl: Bir cinsin bütün envaının ve bir nev’in bütün efradının aza-yı esasîde muvafakat ve müşabehetleri nasıl ispat eder ki tek bir Sâni’in masnularıdırlar. Çünkü vahdet-i kalem ve ittihad-ı sikke öyle ister. Öyle de bu meşhud suhulet-i mutlaka ve külfetsizlik, vücub derecesinde icab eder ki bir Sâni’-i Vâhid’in eserleri olsun. Yoksa imtina derecesine çıkan bir suubet, o cinsi ve o nev’i in’idama, ademe götürecekti. Velhasıl: Bütün eşya Cenab-ı Hakk’a isnad edilse bir tek şey kadar suhulet peyda eder. Eğer esbaba isnad edilse her bir şey bütün eşya kadar suubet peyda eder. Kâinatta fevkalâde ucuzluk ve mebzuliyet, sikke-i vahdeti güneş gibi gösterir. ON İKİNCİ LEM’A: Cemalli olan hayat nasıl bir bürhan-ı ehadiyettir, celalli olan memat dahi bir bürhan-ı vâhidiyettir. Evet, nasıl ki güneşe karşı parlayan büyük bir nehr-i carinin kataratı ve yeryüzünün müteceddid şeffafatı güneşin misalî ışığını göstermekle güneşe şehadet ediyorlar. Esbab-ı zahirîleriyle birlikte zevale gitmeleriyle ve gurûb ve ufûl ve fena ve mevtleriyle beraber arkalarında gelenlerin üstünde yine cilvelerinin devamı, tecelli-i ziyanın istimrarına kat’iyen şehadet ederler ki o misalî güneşcikler; bir bâki, âlî, daimî müstemirrü’t-tecelli tek bir güneşin cilveleridir. Zuhurlarıyla güneşin vücudunu, gurûblarıyla güneşin beka ve devamını gösteriyorlar. Öyle de şu mevcudat-ı seyyale vücudlarıyla Vâcibü’l-vücud’un vücub-u vücuduna şehadet ettikleri gibi; zevalleriyle ezeliyetine, sermediyetine ve ehadiyetine şehadet ederler. Zira gece ve gündüzün, kış ve yazın, asırlar ve devirlerin değişmesiyle gurûb ve ufûl ile teceddüd eden masnuat-ı cemile ve mevcudat-ı latîfe; âlî, sermedî, daimü’t-tecelli bir cemal-i mücerredin vücudunu ve bekasını ve vahdetini gösteriyorlar. Hem müsebbebatıyla beraber zeval bulan esbab-ı süfliyenin hiçliğini gösteriyorlar. Belki bütün sanatlar, bütün esması kudsiye ve cemile olan Cemil-i Mutlak Zat-ı Zülcelal’in müteceddid sanatları, mütehavvil nakışları, müteharrik âyineleri, müteakip sikkeleri, mütebeddil hâtemleri olduklarını gösteriyorlar. ON ÜÇÜNCÜ LEM’A: Evet her şey, zerrattan tâ seyyarata tâ şümusa kadar, acz-i zatîsiyle, Hâlık’ın vücub-u vücuduna şehadet ettiği gibi; o acz-i mutlak ile beraber nizam-ı umumîde hayret verici vezaifi deruhte etmeleri, o Vâcibü’l-vücud’un vahdetine şehadet eder. Hem bununla beraber kâinatın bütün eczaları, her bir cüz elli beş lisan ile Zat-ı Ehad ve Samed’e şehadet eder. Kur’an-ı Hakîm’den fehmettiğim o elsineleri icmalen Katre namında bir risale-i Arabîde beyan etmişim. İstersen ona müracaat et. Hem o Hâlık-ı Zülcelal’in vücub ve vahdeti gibi bütün evsaf-ı kemaliyesine ve cemaliye ve celaliyesine şu mevcudat şehadet ettikleri gibi; kusursuz, noksaniyetsiz kemal-i zatîsini de ispat ederler. Çünkü eserde kemal, fiilin kemaline; fiilin kemali, ismin kemaline; ismin kemali, sıfatın kemaline; sıfatın kemali, şe’nin kemaline; şe’nin kemali, zatın kemaline hadsen, zarureten, bedaheten delâlet eder. Mesela, nasıl ki kusursuz bir kasrın mükemmel nukuş ve tezyinatı, arkalarındaki ef’alin mükemmeliyetini gösterir. O ef’alin mükemmeliyeti, fâilin esmasının mükemmeliyetini gösterir. Esmanın mükemmeliyeti, sıfâtın mükemmeliyetini gösterir. Sıfâtın mükemmeliyeti, müsemmanın şuun-u zatiyesinin mükemmeliyetini gösterir. Şuunun mükemmeliyeti, o nakkaşın zatının mükemmeliyetini gösterir. Aynen öyle de şu kusursuz, futursuz âsâr-ı meşhudedeki kemal, bilmüşahede müessirin kemal-i ef’aline delâlet eder. Kemal-i ef’al ise bilbedahe fâilin kemal-i esmasına, kemal-i esma ise bizzarure müsemmanın kemal-i sıfâtına, kemal-i sıfât ise bi’l-yakîn mevsufun kemal-i şuununa, kemal-i şuun ise bihakkalyakîn zîşuunun kemal-i zatına delâlet eder. Âmennâ ve saddaknâ. ON DÖRDÜNCÜ LEM’A: On Dört Reşha’yı tazammun eder. Şimdi biz, şu ikinci bürhan-ı nâtıkı aleyhissalâtü vesselâmı tanımalıyız ve dinlemeliyiz On Dört Reşha’yı tazammun eder. Birinci Reşha: Rabb’imizi bize tarif eden üç büyük küllî muarrif var. Birisi: Kitab-ı kâinattır ki bir nebze şehadetini işittin. Birisi: Şu kitab-ı kebirin âyet-i kübrası olan Hâtemü’l-enbiya aleyhissalâtü vesselâmdır. Birisi de: Kur’an-ı Azîmüşşan’dır. Şimdi biz, şu ikinci bürhan-ı nâtıkı aleyhissalâtü vesselâmı tanımalıyız ve dinlemeliyiz. Evet, bak: Sath-ı arz bir mescid, Mekke bir mihrab, Medine bir minber, Peygamberimiz (asm) bütün ehl-i imana imam, bütün insana hatip, bütün enbiyaya reis, bütün evliyaya seyyid, bütün enbiya ve evliyadan mürekkeb bir halka-i zikrin serzâkiri. Bütün enbiya hayattar kökleri, bütün evliya taravettar semereleri bir şecere-i nuraniyedir ki her bir davasını, mu’cizatlarına istinad eden bütün enbiya ve kerametlerine itimat eden bütün evliya tasdik edip imza ediyorlar. Zira o bürhan-ı nâtık (aleyhissalâtü vesselâm) لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ der, dava eder. Bütün sağ ve sol, mazi ve müstakbel taraflarında saf tutan o nurani zâkirler, aynı kelimeyi tekrar ederek, icma ile manen صَدَقْتَ صَدَقْتَ وَ بِالْحَقِّ نَطَقْتَ derler. Hangi vehmin haddi var ki böyle hesapsız imzalarla teyid edilen bir iddiaya parmak karıştırsın? İkinci Reşha: Evet şu nurani bürhan-ı tevhid, nasıl ki iki cenahın icma ve tevatürüyle teyid ediliyor. Öyle de Tevrat, İncil gibi kütüb-ü semavînin işaratı ve irhasatın rumuzatı ve hâtiflerin beşaratı ve kâhinlerin şehadatı ve şakk-ı kamer gibi binler mu’cizatının delâlatı ve şeriatının hakkaniyetiyle teyid ve tasdik edildiği gibi; zatındaki gayet kemalde ahlâk-ı hamîdesi ve vazifesindeki secaya-yı âliyesi ve kemal-i emniyeti ve kuvvet-i imanı ve gayet itminanı ve nihayet vüsukunu gösteren fevkalâde takvası ve fevkalâde ubudiyeti ve fevkalâde ciddiyeti ve fevkalâde metaneti, şu bürhan-ı nâtıkın davasında sadık olduğunu aşikâre gösteriyorlar. Üçüncü Reşha: Eğer istersen gel asr-ı saadete, Ceziretü’l-Arab’a gidelim. Hayalen olsun o zatı vazife başında görüp ziyaret edelim. İşte bak: Hüsn-ü sîret ve cemal-i suret ile mümtaz bir zatı görüyoruz ki elinde mu’ciz-nüma bir kitap tutmuş, lisanında hakaik-aşina bir hitap ile bütün benî-Âdem’e, belki cin ve ins ve meleğe, belki bütün mevcudata karşı bir hutbe-i ezeliyeyi tebliğ ediyor. Sırr-ı hilkat-i âlemin muamma-yı acibanesini hall ve şerh edip sırr-ı hikmet-i kâinatın tılsım-ı muğlakını fetih ve keşfediyor. Bütün mevcudattan sorulan ve bütün ukûlü hayret içinde meşgul eden şu üç müşkül ve müthiş sual-i azîme ki: “Necisin, ne yerden geliyorsun ve ne yere gidiyorsun?” suallerine, mukni ve makbul cevab-ı savab veriyor. Dördüncü Reşha: O bürhan-ı nâtık, öyle bir ziya-yı hakikat neşreder ki âdeta kâinatın şeklini değiştiriyor. İşte onu dinlemediğin vakit, bak kâinat bir matemhane-i umumî hükmünde; mevcudatı birbirine ecnebi belki düşman, camidatı dehşetli cenazeler, bütün zevi’l-hayatı zeval ve firakın sillesiyle ağlayıcı yetimler hükmünde görürsün. Şimdi o zatın neşrettiği nur ile bak! O matemhane-i umumî, şevk u cezbe içinde bir zikirhaneye inkılab etti. O ecnebi düşman mevcudat, birer dost, birer kardeş şekline girdi. O camidat-ı meyyite-i sâmite, birer munis memur, birer musahhar hizmetkâr vaziyetini aldı. O ağlayıcı, şekva edici kimsesiz yetimler, birer tesbih içinde zâkir veya vazife paydosundan şâkir suretini giydi. Ve kâinattaki harekât ve tenevvüat ve tagayyürat, manasızlıktan ve abesiyet ve tesadüf oyuncaklığından çıkıp birer mektubat-ı Rabbaniye, birer sahife-i âyât-ı tekviniye, birer meraya-yı esma-i İlahiye ve âlem dahi bir kitab-ı hikmet-i Samedaniye mertebesine çıktılar. İnsanı bütün hayvanatın mâdûnuna düşüren, insanın hadsiz zaaf ve aczi, fakr ve ihtiyacı hem insanı bütün hayvanlardan daha bedbaht hale getiren, vasıta-i nakl-i hüzün ve elem-i havf ve gam olan insanın aklı o nur ile nurlandığı vakit; insan bütün hayvanat, bütün mahlukat üstünde, o nurlanmış acz ve fakr ve akıl ile niyaz ile nâzenin bir sultan ve fîzar ile nazdar bir halife-i zemin olur. Demek o muarrif bürhan-ı nâtık olmazsa kâinat da insan da hattâ her şey de hiçe iner. Elbette böyle bir bedî’ kâinatta, böyle bir muarrif zat elzemdir. Yoksa kâinat ve eflâk olmamalıdır. Beşinci Reşha: İşte o zat, bir saadet-i ebediyenin muhbiri, müjdecisi; bir rahmet-i bînihayenin kâşifi, ilancısı ve saltanat-ı rububiyetin mehasininin dellâlı, seyircisi ve künuz-u hafiye-i esma-i İlahiyenin keşşafı, göstericisi olduğundan böyle baksan onu bir bürhan-ı hak, bir sirac-ı hakikat, bir şems-i hidayet, bir vesile-i saadet görürsün. Şöyle baksan onu bir misal-i muhabbet, bir timsal-i rahmet, bir şeref-i insaniyet, en nurani bir semere-i şecere-i hilkat görürsün. İşte bak, nasıl berk-i hâtıf gibi onun nuru şark ve garbı tuttu. Nısf-ı arz ve hums-u beşer, onun getirdiği hediye-i hidayeti kabul edip hırz-ı can etti. Bizim nefis ve şeytanımıza ne oluyor ki böyle bir zatın bütün davalarını hem davalarının esası olan لَا اِلٰهَ اِلَّا اللّٰهُ kelime-i kudsiyesini bütün meratibiyle kabul etmesin? Altıncı Reşha: İşte bak şu cezire-i vâsiada, vahşi ve âdetlerine mutaassıp, inatçı, muhtelif akvamın, ne çabuk âdât ve ahlâk-ı seyyie-i vahşiyanelerini büsbütün def’aten kal’ u ref’etti. Ve onları bütün ahlâk-ı hasene ile teçhiz edip bütün âleme muallim ve medeni ümmetlere üstad eyledi. Bak hem zahirî bir tasallut ile değil, belki akıllarını, ruhlarını, kalplerini, nefislerini fetih ve teshir ederek hem kendisi mahbub-u kulûb hem muallim-i ukûl hem mürebbi-i nüfus hem sultan-ı ervah oldu. Yedinci Reşha: Bilirsin ki sigara gibi küçük bir âdeti, küçük bir kavimden, büyük bir hâkim, büyük bir himmetle ancak daimî kaldırabilir. Halbuki bak bu zat (asm) çok büyük âdetleri hem inatçı, mutaassıp büyük kavimlerden, küçük bir kuvvetle, küçük bir himmetle, az bir zamanda ref’edip yerlerine öyle bir secaya-yı âliyeyi dem ve damarlarına karışmış olarak vaz’ ve tesbit eyliyor. Bunlar gibi daha pek çok hârika icraatı yapıyor. İşte şu asr-ı saadeti görmeyenlere Ceziretü’l-Arab’ı gözlerine sokuyoruz. Yüz feylesofu alsınlar, oraya gitsinler, yüz sene çalışsınlar. O zatın (asm) o zamana nisbeten bir senede yaptığı icraat-ı âliyenin yüzde birisini acaba yapabilirler mi? Sekizinci Reşha: Hem bilirsin ki küçük bir adam, küçük bir haysiyetle, küçük bir cemaatte, küçük bir meselede, münazaralı bir davada; hicabsız, pervasız, küçük fakat hacaletâver bir yalanı düşmanları yanında hilesini hissettirmeyecek derecede teessür ve telaş göstermeden söyleyemez. Şimdi bak bu zata (asm); pek büyük bir vazifede, pek büyük bir vazifedar olarak pek büyük bir haysiyetle, pek büyük bir emniyete muhtaç olduğu bir halde, pek büyük bir cemaatte, pek büyük husumet karşısında, pek büyük meselelerde, pek büyük bir davada, büyük bir serbestiyetle, bilâ-perva, bilâ-tereddüt, bilâ-hicab, telaşsız, samimi bir safvetle, büyük bir ciddiyetle, hasımlarının damarlarına dokunduracak şedit ve ulvi bir surette söylediği sözlerinde hiç hilaf bulunabilir mi? Hiç hile karışması mümkün müdür? Kellâ! اِنْ هُوَ اِلَّا وَحْىٌ يُوحٰى Evet, hak aldatmaz, hakikatbîn aldanmaz. Hak olan mesleği, hileden müstağnidir; hakikatbîn gözüne hayalin ne haddi var ki hakikat görünsün, aldatsın… Dokuzuncu Reşha: İşte bak: Ne kadar merak-âver, ne kadar cazibedar, ne kadar lüzumlu, ne kadar dehşetli hakaiki gösteren mesaili ispat eder. Bilirsin ki en ziyade insanı tahrik eden meraktır. Hattâ eğer sana denilse: “Yarı ömrünü, yarı malını versen Kamer’den, Müşteri’den biri gelecek; Kamer’de, Müşteri’de ne var, ne yok sana haber verecek. Hem doğru olarak senin istikbalini ve senin başına ne geleceğini gösterecek.” Elbette bilâ-tereddüt vereceksin. Bak şu zata ki (asm) her haber verdiği şeyleri, ehl-i şuhud ve ehl-i ihtisas olan bütün enbiya (as) ve evliya imza edip icma ve tevatür ile tasdik ediyorlar. Hem o zat (asm) öyle bir Sultan’ın haberlerini doğru olarak söylüyor ki: O Sultan’ın memleketinde kamer bir sinek gibi bir pervane etrafında döner. Arz olan o pervane ise bir lamba etrafında pervaz eder. Güneş olan o lamba ise o Sultan’ın binler menzillerinden bir misafirhanesinde, yüz binler misbahları içinde bir lambasıdır. Hem öyle bir acayip âlemden hakiki olarak bahseder, öyle bir inkılabdan haber verir ki binler küre-i arz bomba olsa patlasalar o kadar acib olmaz. Bak onun lisanından اِذَا الشَّمْسُ كُوِّرَتْ ۞ اِذَا السَّمَٓاءُ انْفَطَرَتْ ۞ اَلْقَارِعَةُ gibi sureleri işit… Hem öyle bir istikbalden doğru olarak haber verir ki şu dünyevî istikbal, ona nisbeten bir katre serap hükmündedir. Hem öyle bir saadetten pek ciddi olarak haber verir ki bütün saadet-i dünyeviye ona nisbeten, bir berk-i zâilin, bir şems-i sermede nisbeti gibidir. Onuncu Reşha: Evet, böyle acib ve muamma-âlûd şu kâinatın perde-i zahiriyesi altında elbette ve elbette böyle acayip bizi bekliyor. Böyle acayibi haber verecek, böyle hârika ve fevkalâde mu’ciz-nüma bir zat (asm) lâzımdır. Bu zatın (asm) gidişatından görünüyor ki o görüyor, sonra gördüğünü söylüyor. Hem bizi ve bu dünyamızı halk eden ve bizi nimetleriyle perverde eden şu semavat ve arzın İlahı bizden ne istiyor, marziyatı nedir? Pek sağlam olarak bize ders veriyor. Hem daha bunlar gibi pek çok merak-âver, lüzumlu hakaiki ders veren bu zata (asm) karşı her şeyi bırakıp ona koşmak, onu dinlemek lâzım gelirken ekser insanlara ne olmuş ki sağır olup kör olmuşlar belki divane olmuşlar ki bu hakkı görmüyorlar ve hakikati işitmiyorlar, anlamıyorlar? On Birinci Reşha: İşte şu zat (asm) vahdaniyetin, hakkaniyet derecesinde hak bir bürhan-ı nâtıkı ve bir delil-i sadıkı olduğu gibi; haşrin ve saadet-i ebediyenin dahi bir bürhan-ı kātı’ı ve bir delil-i sâtııdır. Evet, nasıl ki o zat (asm) hidayetiyle saadet-i ebediyenin sebeb-i husulü ve vesile-i vusulüdür. Öyle de duasıyla, niyazıyla, o saadetin sebeb-i vücudu ve vesile-i icadıdır. İşte bak o zat (asm) öyle bir salât-ı kübrada dua ediyor ki güya bu cezire belki arz, onun azametli namazıyla namaz kılar, niyaz eder. Bak hem öyle bir cemaat-i uzmada niyaz ediyor ki güya benî-Âdem’in, Âdem’den asrımıza ve kıyamete kadar bütün nurani kâmil insanlar ona ittiba ediyorlar, iktida ediyorlar, duasına âmin diyorlar. Bak hem öyle bir hâcet-i âmme için dua ediyor ki değil ehl-i arz belki ehl-i semavat belki bütün mevcudat, niyazına “Evet, yâ Rabbenâ ver, biz de istiyoruz.” diyorlar. Hem öyle fakirane, öyle hazînane, öyle mahbubane, öyle müştakane, öyle tazarrukârane dua ediyor ki bütün kâinatı ağlattırıyor, duasına iştirak ettiriyor. Bak hem öyle bir maksat, öyle bir gaye için dua ediyor ki insanı ve âlemi, belki bütün mahlukatı esfel-i safilîne sukuttan, kıymetsizlikten, faydasızlıktan kurtarıp a’lâ-yı illiyyîne, kıymete, bekaya, ulvi vazifeye çıkarıyor. Bak hem öyle yüksek bir fîzar-ı istimdadkârane ve öyle tatlı bir niyaz-ı istirhamkârane ile istiyor, yalvarıyor ki güya bütün mevcudata, semavat ve arşa işittirip onları vecde getirip duasına “Âmin, Allahümme âmin!” dedirtiyor. Bak hem öyle Semî’, Kerîm bir Kadîr’den hem öyle Basîr, Rahîm bir Alîm’den hâcetini istiyor ki bilmüşahede en hafî bir zîhayatın en hafî bir hâcetini, en hafî bir niyazını işitir, görür, kabul eder, merhamet eder. Çünkü istediğini, velev lisan-ı hal ile bile olsa verir. Hem öyle bir suret-i hakîmane, basîrane, rahîmanede verir ki bu terbiye ve tedbir, öyle Semî’ ve Basîr’e ve öyle Kerîm ve Rahîm’e has olduğunda şüphe bırakmaz. On İkinci Reşha: Acaba bütün benî-Âdem’i arkasına alıp, arz üstünde durup, arş-ı a’zama müteveccihen el kaldırıp dua eden şu şeref-i nev-i insan ve ferîd-i kevn ü zaman Fahr-i kâinat (asm) ne istiyor? Bak, saadet-i ebediye istiyor, beka istiyor, lika istiyor, cennet istiyor… Bu meraya-yı mevcudatta cemallerini gösteren bütün esma-i kudsiye-i İlahiye ile beraber istiyor. Hattâ eğer rahmet, inayet, hikmet, adalet gibi hesapsız o matlubun esbab-ı mûcibesi olmasa idi, şu zatın (asm) tek duası, baharımızın icadı kadar kudretine hafif gelen şu cennetin binasına sebebiyet verecekti. Nasıl ki onun risaleti, şu dâr-ı imtihanın açılmasına sebebiyet verdi. Acaba ehl-i akıl ve ehl-i tahkike لَيْسَ فِى الْاِمْكَانِ اَبْدَعُ مِمَّا كَانَ dedirten şu meşhud intizam-ı faik, şu rahmet içinde kusursuz hüsn-ü sanat ve misilsiz cemal-i rububiyet hiç böyle bir çirkinliği ve böyle bir merhametsizliği ve böyle bir intizamsızlığı kabul eder mi ki en cüz’î bir mahlukundan, en ehemmiyetsiz arzuları ve sesleri ehemmiyetle işitip îfa etsin; en ehemmiyetli mahlukundan, en ehemmiyetli, en lüzumlu arzuları ehemmiyetsiz görüp işitmesin, anlamasın, yapmasın? Hâşâ ve kellâ! Yüz bin defa hâşâ! Böyle bir cemal, böyle bir çirkinliği kabul etmez, çirkin olmaz. On Üçüncü Reşha: Gel arkadaş şimdilik kâfi, geri gidelim. Yoksa yüz sene şu zamanda, şu cezirede kalsak o zatın garaib-i icraatının, acayib-i vezaifinin yüzde birisini tamamen ihata edemeyiz ve temaşasından doyamayız. Şimdi gel, üstünde döneceğimiz her asra birer birer bak. Nasıl o asırlar, o Şems-i Hidayet’ten aldıkları feyizle çiçek açmışlar. Ebu Hanife, Şafiî, Ebu Yezid-i Bistamî, Cüneyd-i Bağdadî, Şeyh-i Geylanî, Muhyiddin-i Arabî, İmam-ı Gazalî, Ebu’l-Hasan-ı Şazelî, Şah-ı Nakşibend, İmam-ı Rabbanî gibi milyonlar münevver meyveleri veriyor. Meşhudatımızın tafsilatını başka vakte ta’lik edip o zata bir salavat getirmeliyiz. عَلٰى مَنْ اُنْزِلَ عَلَيْهِ الْفُرْقَانُ الْحَكٖيمُ مِنَ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ مِنَ الْعَرْشِ الْعَظٖيمِ سَيِّدِنَا مُحَمَّدٍ اَلْفُ اَلْفِ صَلَاةٍ وَ اَلْفُ اَلْفِ سَلَامٍ بِعَدَدِ حَسَنَاتِ اُمَّتِهٖ ٠ عَلٰى مَنْ بَشَّرَ بِرِسَالَتِهِ التَّوْرٰيةُ وَ الْاِنْجٖيلُ وَ الزَّبُورُ ٠ وَ بَشَّرَ بِنُبُوَّتِهِ الْاِرْهَاصَاتُ وَ هَوَاتِفُ الْجِنِّ وَ اَوْلِيَاءُ الْاِنْسِ وَ كَوَاهِنُ الْبَشَرِ ٠ وَ انْشَقَّ بِاِشَارَتِهِ الْقَمَرُ ٠ سَيِّدِنَا مُحَمَّدٍ اَلْفُ اَلْفِ صَلَاةٍ وَ سَلَامٍ بِعَدَدِ اَنْفَاسِ اُمَّتِهٖ ٠ عَلٰى مَنْ جَائَتْ لِدَعْوَتِهِ الشَّجَرُ وَ نَزَلَ سُرْعَةً بِدُعَائِهِ الْمَطَرُ وَ اَظَلَّتْهُ الْغَمَامَةُ مِنَ الْحَرِّ وَ شَبَعَ مِنْ صَاعٍ مِنْ طَعَامِهٖ مِأٰتٌ مِنَ الْبَشَرِ وَ نَبَعَ الْمَاءُ مِنْ بَيْنِ اَصَابِعِهٖ ثَلَاثَ مَرَّاتٍ كَالْكَوْثَرِ وَ اَنْطَقَ اللّٰهُ لَهُ الضَّبَّ وَ الظَّبْىَ وَ الذِّئْبَ وَ الْجِذْعَ وَ الذِّرَاعَ وَ الْجَمَلَ وَ الْجَبَلَ وَ الْحَجَرَ وَ الْمَدَرَ وَ الشَّجَرَ صَاحِبِ الْمِعْرَاجِ وَ مَازَاغَ الْبَصَرُ ٠ سَيِّدِنَا وَ شَفٖيعِنَا مُحَمَّدٍ اَلْفُ اَلْفِ صَلَاةٍ وَ سَلَامٍ بِعَدَدِ كُلِّ الْحُرُوفِ الْمُتَشَكِّلَةِ فٖى كُلِّ الْكَلِمَاتِ الْمُتَمَثِّلَةِ بِاِذْنِ الرَّحْمٰنِ فٖى مَرَايَا تَمَوُّجَاتِ الْهَوَاءِ عِنْدَ قِرَائَةِ كُلِّ كَلِمَةٍ مِنَ الْقُرْاٰنِ مِنْ كُلِّ قَارِءٍ مِنْ اَوَّلِ النُّزُولِ اِلٰى اٰخِرِ الزَّمَانِ وَ اغْفِرْلَنَا وَ ارْحَمْنَا يَا اِلٰهَنَا بِكُلِّ صَلَاةٍ مِنْهَا اٰمٖينَ On Dördüncü Reşha: Şuâat-ı Marifeti’n-Nebi namında Türkçe bir risalede delail-i nübüvvet-i Ahmediyeyi (asm) beyan etmişim. Hem onda, Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in vücuh-u i’cazını icmalen zikretmişim. Yine Lemaat namında Türkçe bir risalede, Kur’an’ın kırk vecihle mu’cize olduğunu beyan edip kırk vücuh-u i’cazına işaret etmişim. O kırk vecihten yalnız nazmındaki belâgatı, İşaratü’l-İ’caz namında bir tefsir-i Arabîde, yüz yirmi sahife içinde yazmışım. Eğer ihtiyacın varsa şu üç kitaba müracaat edebilirsin. Birinci bürhan-ı tevhidin müfessiri, ikinci bürhan-ı nâtıkın musaddıkı olan üçüncü bürhanımız, Kur’an-ı Hakîm’dir. Geçmiş derslerden anlarsın ki Rabb’imizden gelen ve Rabb’imizi bize tarif eden Kur’an: Şu kitab-ı kebir-i kâinatın tercüme-i ezeliyesi, şu sahaif-i arz ve semada müstetir künuz-u esma-i İlahiyenin keşşafı, şu sutûr-u hâdisatın altında muzmer hakaikin miftahı, şu âlem-i şehadet perdesi arkasındaki âlem-i gayb cihetinden gelen iltifatat-ı Rahmaniye ve hitabat-ı ezeliyenin hazinesi, şu avâlim-i maneviye-i İslâmiyenin güneşi, temeli, hendesesi ve âlem-i uhreviyenin haritası, zat ve sıfât ve esma ve şuun-u İlahiyenin kavl-i şârihi, tefsir-i vâzıhı, bürhan-ı kātı’ı, tercüman-ı sâtıı; şu âlem-i insaniyetin mürebbisi, hikmet-i hakikisi, mürşidi, hâdîsi. İnsana hem bir kitab-ı hikmet hem bir kitab-ı şeriat hem bir kitab-ı dua ve ubudiyet hem bir kitab-ı emir ve davet hem bir kitab-ı zikir hem bir kitab-ı fikir gibi insanın bütün hâcat-ı maneviyesine karşı birer kitap hem bütün muhtelif ehl-i mesalik ve meşarib olan evliya ve sıddıkînin, asfiya ve muhakkikînin her birinin meşreplerine lâyık birer risale ibraz eden bir kütüphane-i mukaddestir. Tekraratındaki lem’a-i i’caza bak ki Kur’an kitab-ı zikir, kitab-ı dua, kitab-ı davet olduğundan içinde tekrar müstahsendir, belki elzemdir, belki eblağdır. Zira zikrin şe’ni, tekrar ile tenvirdir. Duanın şe’ni, terdad ile takrirdir. Emir ve davetin şe’ni, tekrar ile tekiddir. Hem herkes, her vakit bütün Kur’an’ı okumaya muktedir olamaz veya muvaffak olmaz. Fakat bir sureye galiben muktedir olur. Onun için mühim makasıd-ı Kur’aniye, ekser uzun surelerde dercedilerek her bir sure, birer küçük Kur’an hükmüne geçmiş. Demek, hiç kimseyi mahrum etmemek için Kıssa-i Musa (as) gibi bazı maksatlar tekrar edilmiş. Hem cismanî ihtiyacat gibi manevî hâcat dahi muhteliftir. Bazısına insan her nefes ona muhtaç olur. Cisme hava, ruha hû gibi. Bazısına her saat, Bismillah gibi ve hâkeza… Demek tekrar-ı âyât, tekerrür-ü ihtiyaçtan ileri gelmiş. O ihtiyaca işaret etmek hem ihtiyacı uyandırıp teşvik etmek hem iştiyakı ve iştihayı tahrik etmek için Kur’an’da bazı kıssalar tekerrür ediyor. Hem Kur’an müessistir, bir din-i mübinin esasatıdır ve şu âlem-i İslâmiyet’in temelleridir ve içtimaat-ı beşeriyeyi değiştirip muhtelif tabakatın mükerrer suallerine cevaptır. Müessise tesbit için tekrar lâzımdır. Tekid için terdad lâzımdır. Teyid için takrir, tahkik, tekrir lâzımdır. Hem öyle mesail-i azîmeden ve hakaik-i dakikadan bahsediyor ki umumun kalplerinde yerleştirmek için çok defa muhtelif suretlerde tekrar lâzımdır. Bununla beraber sureten tekrardır. Fakat manen her bir âyette, her bir kıssada çok maânî, çok fevaid, çok vücuh, çok tabakat vardır. Her bir makamda ayrı ayrı mana ve fayda ve maksat için zikrediliyor. Kur’an’ın mesail-i kevniyenin bazısında ibham ve icmali ise irşadî bir lem’a-i i’cazdır. Eğer desen: Acaba neden Kur’an-ı Hakîm mevcudattan, felsefenin bahsettiği gibi bahsetmiyor? Bazı mesaili mücmel, mübhem bırakıyor. Bazısını, nazar-ı umumîyi okşayacak, hiss-i âmmeyi rencide etmeyecek, fikr-i avamı taciz edip yormayacak bir suret-i basitane ve zahiranede söylüyor? Cevaben deriz ki: Felsefe, hakikatin yolunu şaşırmış. Geçmiş derslerden anladın ki Kur’an-ı Hakîm, şu kâinattan bahseder. Tâ zat ve sıfât ve esma-i İlahiyeyi bildirsin, yani bu kitab-ı kâinatın maânîsini anlatıp tâ Hâlık’ı tanıttırsın. Demek Kur’an mevcudata, kendileri için değil; mûcidleri için bakıyor. Hem umuma hitap ediyor. İlm-i hikmet ise mevcudata, mevcudat için bakıyor. Hem havassa ve ehl-i fenne hitap ediyor. Öyle ise mademki Kur’an-ı Hakîm mevcudatı delil yapıyor, bürhan yapıyor, delil zahir olmak ve nazar-ı umumîde çabuk anlaşılmak gerektir. Hem mademki Kur’an-ı Mürşid, bütün tabakat-ı beşere hitap ediyor. Kesretli tabaka ise tabaka-i avamdır. İrşad ister ki lüzumsuz şeyleri ibham ile icmal etsin; dakik şeyleri, temsil ile takrib etsin. Mağlatalara düşürmemek için nazar-ı zahirîlerinde bedihî olan şeyleri lüzumsuz, belki zararlı bir surette tağyir etmesin. Mesela güneşe der: “Döner bir siracdır, bir lambadır.” Zira güneşten, güneş için ve mahiyeti için bahsetmiyor; belki bir nevi intizamın zembereği ve merkezi ve intizam ve nizam ise Sâni’in âyine-i marifeti olduğundan bahsediyor. Evet تَجْرِى الشَّمْسُ der. Yani “Güneş döner.” Bu döner tabiri ile kış ve yazın, gece ve gündüzün deveranındaki muntazam tasarrufat-ı kudreti ihtar ile azamet-i Sâni’i ifham eder. Bu dönmek hakikati ne olursa olsun maksud olan; mensuc, meşhud intizama tesir etmez. Hem وَجَعَلْنَا (الشَّمْسَ) سِرَاجًا der. Şu tabir ile bu âlemin bir kasır suretinde olduğunu; içinde olan eşyanın, insana ve zîhayata ihzar edilmiş müzeyyenat ve mat’umat ve levazımat ve güneş dahi musahhar bir mumdar olduğunu ihtar ile rahmet ve ihsan-ı Hâlık’ı ifham eder. Şimdi bak! Şu sersem, geveze felsefe ne der? Diyor ki: “Güneş, bir kütle-i azîme-i mayia-i nâriyedir. Ondan fırlamış olan seyyaratı etrafında döndürür. Cesameti bu kadardır. Mahiyeti böyledir, şöyledir.” der. Ruha, muvahhiş bir dehşetten ve bir hayretten başka bir kemal-i ilmî vermiyor. Güneşin en mühim olan vazifesinden, en büyük, en güzel, en tatlı bir hakikat-i ilmiyeyi ruha veren bahs-i Kur’an gibi bahsetmiyor. Buna kıyasen bâtınen kof, zahiren mutantan felsefî meselelerin ne kıymette olduğunu anla. Onun şaşaa-i surîsine aldanıp Kur’an’ın gayet âlî ve fehme gayet karib olan beyan-ı mu’ciz-nümasına karşı hürmetsizlik etme. ------ Ey birader! Düşman hariçte olsa insan silahsız o düşmanla geçinebilir. Zırh ve silah, namaz ve takvadır بِسْمِ اللّٰهِ الرَّحْمٰنِ الرَّحٖيمِ فَلَا تَغُرَّنَّكُمُ الْحَيٰوةُ الدُّنْيَا وَلَايَغُرَّنَّكُمْ بِاللّٰهِ الْغَرُورُ (Hâşiye2) Ey birader! Düşman hariçte olsa insan silahsız o düşmanla geçinebilir. Fakat düşman kale içine girse ve gizlense o vakit o düşmana karşı silahlanmak, zırh giymek ve gayet dikkat etmek hem pek ciddi sebat etmek lâzımdır. Tâ ki hayat-ı ebediyesini hafî darbelerden kurtarabilsin. Ey kardeş! Zırh ve silah, namaz ve takvadır. Kur’an’ın zincirini muhkem tut. Onun sözüne kulak ver. Başkaları seni aldatmasın. Şu zamanın gafil sarhoşları içinde, seni terk-i şeaire ve medeniyet-i dünyaya davet edenlere de ki: Hey sersem gafiller! Benim halim sizi dinlemeye müsait değil. Zira benim arkamda tâ kulağımın dibine kadar yakınlaşan ecel arslanı beni tehdit ediyor. Ve önümde bir darağacı dikilmiş ki gece gündüzün dönmesinden –zeval ve firak ağacı tesmiye edilen bu firak-ı elîm– benimle bütün sevdiklerimi asıp mahvetmektedir. Ve sağ tarafımda, ciğerlerime kadar işleyen bir acz yarası var. Nihayetsiz zaaf ve aczimle, nihayetsiz düşman ve mehalikin hücumuna maruzum. Sol tarafımda, kalbimin içine kadar girmiş bir fakr yarası var. Nihayetsiz fakr ve iflasa ve nihayetsiz hâcat ve âmâle müptelayım. En zelil hayvandan daha âciz, daha zayıf iken dünya kadar metalibe ve makasıda muhtacım. Bunlarla beraber, öyle bir yolcuyum ki önümde ebedü’l-âbâda giden uzun bir yol var. Bu uzun yolda birinci menzilim dünya, ikinci menzilim kabirdir. Bu yolda zâd ister, ziya ister. İşte mukaddes Kur’an, bana bu dehşetleri izale ediyor. Helâkete, âlâma açılan bu beş kapıyı; saadete, rahmete açılacak beş kapıya tebdil edecek iki tılsım-ı imanîyi ve iki ilac-ı İslâmîyi ve bir nur-u Kur’anîyi Kur’an bize vermiştir. O tılsım-ı imanînin biri, o müthiş ecel arslanını musahhar bir ata döndürür ve üzerine bizi bindirir. Ve bizi zindan-ı dünyadan kurtarır, huzur-u Rahman’a götürür, cennet-i bâkiyeye koydurur. İkinci olan tılsım-ı imanî ile o darağacını yani zeval ve firakın ellerini tutup tazelenen güzel manzaralar üstünde yapılmış bir salıncak hükmüne getirir. Yani nehr-i zaman ve bahr-i dünyada tazelenen elvah-ı sanat-ı Rabbaniyeyi seyretmek için bir merkeb-i seyir ve tenezzüh olur. Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in bir ilacıyla o acz yarası, tevekkül gülüne ve teslim çiçeğine döner. Bütün ağırlıklarımı, beni kaldıran tevekkül sefinesine koyup aczin iz’acatından beni kurtarıyor. “Emr-i kün feyekûn”e mâlik olan bir Sultan-ı cihan’a, acz tezkeresiyle istinad eden bir insana, ne gibi bir şey ağır olabilir? Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in ikinci ilacı, fakr yarasını, vesile-i rızık ve rahmet-i bînihayeye ve iştiha-i lezzet-i nimet-i bîgayeye tebdil ve tashih eder. Evet, nihayetsiz semerat-ı rahmete aç olan ruh ve letaif-i beşer, o nihayetsiz semerat-ı rahmete fakr ve ihtiyacını hissettikçe, lezzet-i saadeti tezayüd eder. Böyle fakire, fakir namı ağır gelebilir fakat اَلْفَقْرُ فَخْرٖى bu sırra işaret eder. Hem Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in verdiği zâd ve takva ile ve nur-u hidayetle, zulümat-ı berzah ve ehval-i haşir âsân olur. Ve o vesika-i Kur’aniye ile insan, bin senelik bir yolu bir günde kat’ eder. Ey gafil! Eğer ölümü öldürebilirsen, zevali dahi dünyadan izale edebilirsen ve acz ve fakrı beşerden kaldırabilirsen ve kātıu’t-tarîklik yapmak için zîhayatın hususan insanın ebede giden yolunu seddedecek bir çare bulmuşsan, dinden istiğna ve dinin şeairini terk etmeye insanları davet edebilirsin. Yoksa ey sersem! Sus, Kur’an-ı Azîmüşşan’ın dediğini dinle. Evet bu beş emir, beş âyât-ı uzmadır. Ra’d gibi müthiş sadâlarıyla فَلَا تَغُرَّنَّكُمُ الْحَيٰوةُ الدُّنْيَا وَلَايَغُرَّنَّكُمْ بِاللّٰهِ الْغَرُورُ âyetini okuyorlar ve وَاِذَا قُرِئَ الْقُرْاٰنُ فَاسْتَمِعُوا لَهُ وَاَنْصِتُوا لَعَلَّكُمْ تُرْحَمُونَ âyetinin hakikatine hükmediyorlar. İşte bu sadâlara karşı vesvese-i medeniyet olan senin medeniyetçi sözlerin, sivrisineğin vızıltısı kadar da olmuyor. Öyle ise ihtiyarıyla Kur’an’ın tılsım ve ilaçlarını terk edip senin ile dalalet yoluna gidecek ancak senin gibi bir sarhoş lâzım ki ya heves-i nefsî veya hırs-ı şöhret veya zındıka-i felsefe veya sefahet-i medeniyet veya derd-i maişet veya kin ve intikam veya gurur gibi bir müskiratla o derece sarhoş olmalı ki her şeye kendini muktedir ve mâlik bilsin ve her şey benimdir desin ve kendini lâyemut tahayyül etsin. Hem sen “Ben de Frenk gibi olacağım.” diyemezsin ve Frenk gibi olamazsın. Çünkü bir Frenk, Muhammed (asm) Hazretlerini kabul etmezse de İsa ve Musa aleyhimesselâmı veya sair enbiyaların birini bir derece her nasılsa kabul eder. Sen ise Nebi-yi âhir zaman (aleyhissalâtü vesselâm) Hazretlerinin zincirinden çıktığın ve derslerini terk ettiğin dakikada, senin ruhunda nihayetsiz bir tahribat, bir boşluk, bir karanlık peyda olacak. Ve senin ruhunda hiçbir kemalât ve ahlâk-ı âliyeye yer kalmayacak. Meğer insaniyetini söndürüp zaman-ı hal ile mukayyed sırf bir hayvan olabilesin. Halbuki insan; müstakbelin korkusuna, mazinin hüznüne giriftardır. Bu ikisi insanı pek ciddi düşündürür. İnsanın başını mütemadiyen döver. İnsanı bu havf ve hüzünden kurtaracak ancak bir tek mededkâr var, o da Kur’an-ı Azîmüşşan’dır ki ilan eder: اَلَٓا اِنَّ اَوْلِيَٓاءَ اللّٰهِ لَا خَوْفٌ عَلَيْهِمْ وَلَاهُمْ يَحْزَنُونَ der, beşaret verir. BU KISIM, EHL-İ DALALETİN SAHİFE-İ ZULMANİYESİNİ TASVİR EDEN LEVHADIR Beni dünyaya çağırma Ona geldim fena buldum Demâ gaflet hicab oldu Ve nur-u Hak nihan gördüm Bütün eşya-i mevcudat Birer fâni muzır gördüm Vücud desen onu giydim Âh ademdi çok bela gördüm Hayat desen onu tattım Azap-ender azap gördüm Akıl ayn-ı ikab oldu Bekayı bir bela gördüm Ömür ayn-ı heva oldu Kemal ayn-ı heba gördüm Amel ayn-ı riya oldu Emel ayn-ı elem gördüm Visal, nefs-i zeval oldu Devayı ayn-ı dâ’ gördüm Bu envar, zulümat oldu Bu ahyayı mevat gördüm Bu savtlar, na’y-ı mevt oldu Bu ahbabı yetim gördüm Ulûm, evhama kalboldu Hikemde bin sekam gördüm Lezzet, ayn-ı elem oldu Vücudda bin adem gördüm Habib desen onu buldum Âh! Firakta çok elem gördüm BU SAHİFE, EHL-İ HİDAYETİN SAHİFE-İ NURANİYESİNİ TASVİR EDEN LEVHADIR Demâ gaflet zeval buldu Ve nur-u Hak ayân gördüm Vücud, bürhan-ı Zat oldu Hayat, mir’at-ı Hak’tır gör Akıl, miftah-ı kenz oldu Fena, bab-ı bekadır gör Kemalin lem’ası söndü Fakat Şems-i Cemal var gör Zeval, ayn-ı visal oldu Elem, ayn-ı lezzettir gör Ömür nefs-i amel oldu Ebed ayn-ı ömürdür gör Zalâm, zarf-ı ziya oldu Bu mevtte, hakk-ı hayat var gör Bütün eşya, enis oldu Bütün asvat, zikirdir gör Bütün zerrat u mevcudat Birer zâkir müsebbih gör Fakrı, kenz-i gına buldum Aczde tam kuvvet var gör Eğer Allah’ı buldun ise Bütün eşya senindir gör Eğer Mâlik’e memlûk isen Bütün mülkü senindir gör Eğer kendine mâlik isen Bilâ-addin beladır gör Bilâ-haddin azaptır tat Bilâ-gayet ağırdır gör Zâilim, zâil olanı istemem Fâniyim, fâni olanı istemem Âfilim, âfil olanı istemem Âcizim, âciz olanı istemem Ruhumu Rahman’a teslim eyledim, gayr istemem İsterim fakat bir yâr-ı bâki isterim Zerreyim fakat bir şems-i sermed isterim Hiç-ender hiçim fakat bu mevcudatı birden isterim MARAZ-I VESVESEYE MÜPTELA OLANLARA DERSTİR Ey maraz-ı vesvese ile müptela! Bilir misin vesvesen neye benzer? Musibete benzer. Sen ona ehemmiyet verdikçe şişer, ehemmiyet vermezsen söner. Demek büyük nazarla baksan büyür, küçük görsen küçülür. Korksan ağırlaşır, hasta eder. Korkmasan hafif olur, hafî kalır. Mahiyetini bilmesen devam eder, bilsen gider. Öyle ise bu marazın devasından beş vechini beyan edeceğim. Belki sana da şifa olur. Zira cehil onu davet eder, ilim onu tard eder. Birinci Vecih: Şeytan, şüpheyi kalbe atar. Eğer kalp kabul etmezse o şüpheden şetme döner. Hayale karşı, şetme benzer bazı hatıraları ve bazı münafî-i edep çirkin halleri tasvir eder. Kalbe eyvah dedirtir, yeise düşürttürür. Vesveseli adam zanneder ki kalbi Rabb’isine karşı sû-i edepte bulunuyor. Müthiş bir halecan hisseder. Bundan kurtulmak için huzurdan kaçar, gaflete dalmak ister. Ey bîçare, telaş etme! Çünkü o, şetim değil belki tahayyüldür. Tahayyül-ü küfür, küfür olmadığı gibi tahayyül-ü şetim dahi şetim değildir. Zira şetim, hükümdür. Tahayyül, hüküm değildir. Hem onunla beraber o sözler, senin kalbin sözleri değil. Çünkü kalbin o sözlerden müteessir ve müteessiftir. Belki o sözler, kalbe yakın olan lümme-i şeytaniyeden gelen sözlerdir. Bunun zararı, yalnız tevehhüm-ü zararla mütezarrır olmaktır. Çünkü tahayyülü, hakikat tevehhüm eder. Şeytanın işini kalbine mal eder. Zarar diye anlar, zarara düşer. Şeytanın dahi istediği odur. İkinci Vecih budur ki: Manalar kalpten çıktıkları vakit, çıplak olarak çıkarlar ve çıplak olarak hayale girerler. Suretleri, hayalde giyerler. Hayal ise her vakit bir sebep tahtında bir nevi suretleri dokur. Ehemmiyet verdiği şeylerin suretlerini yol üstünde bırakır. Hangi mana geçse ona giydirir. Ya takar ya bulaştırır ya perde eder. Eğer manalar münezzeh ve temiz iseler suretler mülevves ve rezil ise giymek yoktur fakat temas vardır. Vesveseli adam teması telebbüsle iltibas eder “Eyvah!” der. “Kalbim ne kadar bozulmuş. Bu hısset-i nefis beni matrud eder.” Bu yaranın merhemi ise ey bîçare! Bak, nasıl ki namazın edeb-i nezihanesinin vesilesi olan zahirî taharete, batnın bâtınındaki necaset tesir etmez. Öyle de maânî-i mukaddesenin suver-i mülevveseye mücavereti zarar etmez. Mesela sen, âyât-ı İlahiyeyi tefekkür ediyorsun. Birden bir maraz veya bir iştiha veya bevl gibi müheyyic bir hal şiddetle senin hissine dokunur. Elbette hayalin, deva-yı illet ve kaza-yı hâcet levazımatını görecek ve onlara münasip süflî suretleri nescedecek. O süflî suretlerin ortalarından geçecek olan maânî-i mukaddeseye ne televvüsü var, ne zararı var, ne hatarı var ve ne de beis var. Yalnız hata, hasr-ı nazardır, zann-ı zarardır. Üçüncü Vecih: Eşya mabeynlerinde bazı münasebat-ı hafiye bulunur. Hiç ümit etmediğin şeyler içinde münasebet ipleri bulunur. Ya bizzat bulunur veya senin hayalin o ipleri yapmış, onları birbiriyle bağlamış olur. Bu sırrın münasebatındandır ki bazen bir mukaddes şeyi görmek, bir mülevves şeyi hatıra getirir. Fenn-i beyanda beyan olunduğu gibi: “Hariçte uzaklık sebebi olan zıddiyet, hayalde sebeb-i kurbiyettir.” Yani iki zıddın suretlerinin cem’ine vasıta, bir münasebet-i hayaliyedir. Bu münasebetle olan tahattura, tedai-i efkâr tabir edilir. Mesela sen namazda, münâcatta, Kâbe karşısında, huzur-u Rab’de iken şu tedai-i efkâr seni tutup en uzak malayaniyat-ı rezileye sevk eder. Sen intibaha geldiğin anda dön. “Aman ne kusur ettim!” deyip tetkikle meşgul olup durma! Tâ zayıf münasebet, senin dikkatinle kuvvet peyda etmesin. Zira sen teessür gösterdikçe ve ehemmiyet verdikçe o tahattur, bir melekeye döner; bir maraz-ı hayalî olur. Korkma, maraz-ı kalbî değildir. Şu nevi tahattur ise galiben ihtiyarsızdır. Hassas asabîlerde daha galiptir. Şu yaranın merhemi ise nasıl ki şeytan ile melek-i ilhamın kalp taraflarında mücaveretleri ve füccar ile ebrarın karabetleri ve bir meskende durmaları zarar vermez. Öyle de tedai-i efkâr sâikasıyla istemediğin sevimsiz, pis hayalatın nezih efkârların içine girmesi zarar vermez. Meğer kasden ola veya zarar zannıyla onunla meşgul olasın. Dördüncü Vecih: Amelin en iyi suretini taharriden neş’et eden bir vesvesedir ki takva zannıyla teşeddüd ettikçe hal ona şiddetlenir. Hattâ öyle bir dereceye varır ki o amelin daha evlâsını ararken harama girer. Bazen bir sünnetin araması, bir vâcibi terk ettirir. Bu gibi vesvese Ehl-i İtizal’e lâyıktır. Çünkü onlar derler ki: “Eşyanın zatında hüsnü var. Sonradan, o hüsne binaen emredilmiş. Eğer kubhu varsa sonradan o kubha binaen nehyedilmiş.” Demek, eşyada hüsün ve kubuh zatîdir. Emir ve nehy-i İlahî ona tabidir. Bu mezhebe göre insana, her işlediği amelde bir vesvese gelebilir. “Acaba amelim, nefsü’l-emirdeki güzel suretle yapılmış mıdır?” diyebilir. Amma mezheb-i hak olan Ehl-i Sünnet ve’l-Cemaat derler ki: “Cenab-ı Hak bir şeye emreder, sonra hasen olur; nehyeder, sonra kabih olur.” Demek emir ile güzellik, nehiy ile çirkinlik tahakkuk eder. Demek hüsün ve kubuh, mükellefin ıttılaına bakar. Mesela sen, namaz kıldın veya abdest aldın. Halbuki namazını ve abdestini fesada verecek bir sebep nefsü’l-emirde varmış. Lâkin sen, ona hiç muttali olmadın. Senin namazın ve abdestin hem sahihtir hem hasendir. Hakikatte senden kabul edilir, çünkü mazursun. Öyle ise zahiren şeriata muvafık işlediğin ameline “Acaba sahih olmuş mu?” deyip vesvese etme. Fakat “Kabul olmuş mu?” de, gururlanma, ucbe girme. Mademki dinde harec yoktur, mademki dört mezhep haktır; öyle ise istiğfara müncer olan derk-i kusur, gurura incirar eden rü’yet-i hüsn-ü amele müreccahtır. Yani böyle vesveseli adam, amelini güzel görüp gurura düşmekten ise kusurunu görse istiğfar etse daha evlâdır. Sen vesveseyi at. Şeytana de ki: “Şu hal, harecdir. Yüsr-ü dine münafîdir. Hakikat-i hale muttali olmak güçtür. En ekall bu amelim, bir mezheb-i hakka muvafıktır. Ben lâyık-ı vechile eda-yı ibadette aczimi itiraf ederek istiğfar ile tazarru ile merhamet-i İlahîye dehalet ediyorum. Aczim, kusurumun af olunması ve kāsır amelimin kabul olunması için bir vesilem olur.” de. Beşinci Vecih: Şüphe suretinde gelen vesvesedir. Bîçare vesveseli, bazı tahayyülî hâlâtı, taakkulî hâlât ile iltibas eder. Hayale gelen şüpheyi, akla gelen bir şüphe tevehhüm edip itikadına halel gelmiş zanneder. Bazen tevehhüm ettiği şüpheyi, şek zanneder. Bazen tasavvur ettiği şüpheyi, bir tasdik-i aklî zanneder. Bazen bir emr-i küfrîde tefekkürü, hilaf-ı iman zanneder. “Eyvah! Kalbim bozulmuş.” der. Halbuki tahayyül, tevehhüm, tasavvur, tefekkür; tasdik-i aklîden, iz’an-ı kalbîden ayrıdırlar, başkadırlar. Tahayyül, tevehhüm, tasavvur, tefekkür; şüphe ve tereddüt değildirler. Lâkin tekerrür edip istikrar peyda etseler bazen bir nevi şüphe-i hakiki onlarda tevellüd eder. Şu nevi vesvesenin en mühimmi budur ki: Vesveseli adam, imkân-ı zatî ile imkân-ı zihnîyi iltibas eder. Yani bir şey zatında mümkün ise onu zihnen, ilmen mümkün ve meşkuk olduğunu tevehhüm eder. Halbuki imkân-ı zatî yakîn-i ilmîye ve zaruret-i zihnîye münafî değildir. Mesela, bu dakikada –zatında– Karadeniz’in yere batması mümkündür, muhtemeldir. Halbuki yakînen yerinde olduğunu hükmediyoruz. O ihtimal ve o imkân-ı zatî bize bir şek vermez. Mesela, güneş mümkündür ki bugün gurûb etmesin veya yarın tulû etmesin. Halbuki bu imkân ve bu ihtimal, ilm-i yakînimize zarar vermez. Demek, bazı hakaik-i imaniyede yani hayat-ı dünyeviyenin gurûbu ve hayat-ı uhreviyenin tulûu gibi imkân-ı zatî cihetinde gelen evham, yakîn-i imanîye zarar vermez. Bütün bunlarla beraber asl-ı vesvese teyakkuza sebeptir, taharriye dâîdir, ciddiyete vesiledir. Lâkaytlığı atar, tehavünü def’eder. O şart ile ki ifrata varmasın, galebe çalmasın. ON ÜÇÜNCÜ LEM’A’NIN ON İKİNCİ İŞARET’İNDEN DÖRDÜNCÜ SUAL: Ehl-i dalaletin kazandıkları muvaffakıyet ve gösterdikleri kuvvet ve ehl-i hidayete galebeleri gösteriyor ki onlar bir hakikate ve bir kuvvete istinad ediyorlar. Demek ya ehl-i hidayette zaaf var veya onlarda bir kuvvet var? Ehl-i dalaletin kazandıkları muvaffakıyet ve gösterdikleri kuvvet ve ehl-i hidayete galebeleri gösteriyor ki onlar bir hakikate ve bir kuvvete istinad ediyorlar. Demek ya ehl-i hidayette zaaf var veya onlarda bir kuvvet var? Elcevap: Hâşâ! Ne onlarda hakikat var ne de ehl-i hakikatte zaaf var. Fakat maatteessüf kāsıru’n-nazar, muhakemesiz bir kısım avam tereddüde düşüp vesvese ediyorlar, akidelerine halel geliyor. Çünkü diyorlar: Eğer ehl-i hakta tam hak ve hakikat olsaydı bu derece mağlubiyet ve zillet olmamak lâzımdı. Çünkü hakikat kuvvetlidir. اَلْحَقُّ يَعْلُو وَلَا يُعْلٰى عَلَيْهِ olan kaide-i esasiye ile kuvvet haktadır. Eğer ehl-i hakka mukabil galibane gelen ehl-i dalaletin, hakiki bir kuvveti ve bir nokta-i istinadı olmasaydı onlarda bu derece galibiyet ve muvaffakıyet olmaması lâzım gelecekti? Elcevap: Ehl-i hakkın mağlubiyeti kuvvetsizlikten ve hakikatsizlikten gelmediği, sâbık işaretlerde kat’î ispat edildiği gibi; ehl-i dalaletin galebesi de kuvvetlerinden ve iktidarlarından ve nokta-i istinad bulduklarından gelmediği, yine o işaretlerde kat’î ispat edildiğinden bu sualin cevabı, sâbık işaretlerin heyet-i mecmuasıdır. Yalnız burada desiselerinde istimal ettikleri bir kısım silahlarına işaret edeceğiz. Şöyle ki: Ben kendim mükerreren müşahede etmişim ki: Bu zamanda bazen yüzde on ehl-i fesat, yüzde doksan ehl-i salahati mağlup ediyor. Hayretle merak ettim, tetkik ederek kat’iyen anladım ki: O galebe, kuvvetten ve kudretten gelmiyor belki ifsaddan ve alçaklıktan ve tahripten ve ehl-i hakkın ihtilafından istifade etmelerinden ve içlerine ihtilaf atmaktan ve zayıf damarlarını tutmaktan ve fesadı aşılamaktan ve hissiyat-ı nefsaniyelerini ve ağraz-ı şahsiyelerini tahrik etmekten ve insanın mahiyetinde muzır madenler hükmünde bulunan fena istidatları işlettirmekten ve şan ve şeref namıyla riyakârane nefsin firavuniyetini okşamaktan ve vicdansızca tahribatlarından herkesin korkmasından ileri geliyor. Ve o misillü şeytanî desiseler vasıtasıyla muvakkaten ehl-i hakka galebe ederler. Fakat وَالْعَاقِبَةُ لِلْمُتَّقٖينَ sırrıyla اَلْحَقُّ يَعْلُو وَلَا يُعْلٰى عَلَيْهِ düsturuyla onların o muvakkat galebeleri, menfaat cihetinde onlar için ehemmiyetsiz olmakla beraber, cehennemi kendilerine ve cenneti ehl-i hakka kazandırmalarına sebeptir. İşte dalalette, iktidarsızların muktedir görünmeleri ve ehemmiyetsizlerin şöhret kazanmaları için ve hodfüruş ve şöhret-perest, riyakâr insanların az bir şeyle iktidarlarını göstermek ve ihafe ve ızrar cihetinde bir mevki kazanmak için ehl-i hakka muhalif vaziyete girerler. Tâ görünsünler ve nazar-ı dikkat onlara celbolunsun. Ve iktidar ve kudretle olmayan belki terk ve ataletle sebebiyet verdiği tahribat onlara isnad edilip onlardan bahsedilsin. Nasıl ki böyle şöhret divanelerinden birisi, namazgâhı telvis etmiş tâ herkes ondan bahsetsin. Hattâ o telvis edenden lanetle de bahsedilmiş de şöhret-perestlik damarı kendisine bu lanetli şöhreti hoş göstermiş diye darb-ı mesel olmuş. ON ÜÇÜNCÜ LEM’A’NIN ON ÜÇÜNCÜ İŞARET’İNİN ÜÇÜNCÜ NOKTA’SINDAN: hakikat-i imaniyeye dair yüzer delail-i ispatiyenin hükmünü, nefyine delâlet eden bir emare ile kırmak ister Şeytan, bu desisesine benzer diğer bir desise ile insanın selâmet-i fikrini ifsad ediyor. Hakaik-i imaniyeye karşı sıhhat-i muhakemesini bozuyor ve istikamet-i fikrini ihlâl ediyor. Şöyle ki: Bir hakikat-i imaniyeye dair yüzer delail-i ispatiyenin hükmünü, nefyine delâlet eden bir emare ile kırmak ister. Halbuki kaide-i mukarreredir ki: Bir ispat edici, çok nefyedicilere tereccuh ediyor. Bir davada müsbit bir iki şahidin hükmü, yüzler nâfîlere racih oluyor. Bu hakikate bu temsil ile bak. Şöyle ki: Bir saray var. O sarayın yüzer kapalı kapıları var. Bir tek kapının açılmasıyla o saraya girilebilir. Öteki kapılar da açılır. Eğer bütün kapılar açık olsa bir iki tanesi kapalı olsa o saraya girilemez diye söylenemez. İşte hakaik-i imaniye o saraydır. Her bir delil, bir anahtardır; ispat ediyor, kapıyı açıyor. Bir tek kapının kapalı kalmasıyla o hakaik-i imaniyeden vazgeçilmez ve inkâr edilmez. Şeytan ise bazı esbaba binaen ya gaflet veya cehalet vasıtasıyla kapalı kalmış bir kapıyı gösterir; ispat edici bütün delilleri nazardan ıskat ediyor. “İşte bu saraya girilmez belki bu saray değildir, içinde bir şey yoktur.” der kandırır. İşte ey şeytanın desiselerine müptela olan bîçare insan! Hayat-ı diniyenin ve hayat-ı şahsiyenin ve hayat-ı içtimaiyenin selâmetini dilersen ve sıhhat-i fikir ve istikamet-i nazar ve selâmet-i kalp istersen; muhkemat-ı Kur’aniyenin mizanlarıyla ve sünnet-i seniyenin terazileriyle a’mal ve hatıratını tart ve Kur’an’ı ve sünnet-i seniyeyi rehber yap ve اَعُوذُ بِاللّٰهِ مِنَ الشَّيْطَانِ الرَّجٖيمِ de, Cenab-ı Hakk’a iltica et!.. NUR’UN BİR KAHRAMANI MEHMED KAYA’NIN RİSALE-İ NUR HAKKINDA BİR TAKRİZİDİR بِاسْمِهٖ سُبْحَانَهُ وَ اِنْ مِنْ شَىْءٍ اِلَّا يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِهٖ اَلسَّلَامُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ اَبَدًا دَائِمًا Çok şefkatli, pek kerîm, hayatımdan çok aziz Üstadım Efendim Hazretleri! Müptedi ve pek acemi bir çocuğun, üstadından aldığı dersi tekrarı misillü, cehl-i mürekkeb içerisinde pûyan olan şu âciz talebenize Risale-i Nur’un feyz-i nâmütenahîsinden süzülen iksir-i hayat, ruh ve kalbimi, akıl ve idrak ve şuurumu, hissiyat-ı sefihenin istilasından vikaye ederek, en mübarek bir mürşid-i a’zam gibi himmet-i nâmütenahîsiyle, en mühim bir kuvve-i dâfia olarak, vücud mülkünden nefs-i emmare ve heva şerlerini def’ ve tard ederek, aşılmaz ve yıkılmaz bir sedd-i Kur’anî ve bir sedd-i imanî tesis ediyor. Risale-i Nur, nebatatın hattâ cemadatın dahi lisan-ı halleriyle olan tesbihatını, kâinatın medar-ı mefhareti olan lisan-ı Âdem’le beyan ederek Hâlık-ı kâinat’a takdim etmesinden –Risale-i Nur– bütün mahlukat ve bütün zîruh ile de yakînen alâkadar ve münasebettardır. Bu kadar ihatalı, câmi’, manidar bir hayat-ı nâmütenahînin feyyaz nurlarıyla kâinatlar ışıklanırken, zulümatlar dağılırken, asırlar yıkanırken, gözleri felsefe bataklığının çamurlarıyla kapalı, kalpleri mühürlü, beşer çehreli mütemerridlerin كَالْاَنْعَامِ بَلْ هُمْ اَضَلُّ sırrının mazharı o zavallı dâllîn güruhunun hakaik-i Kur’aniyeye karşı kör, sağır, gafil olarak Hâlık-ı kâinat’a isyanları, hiç şüphesiz kâinatı emsalsiz bir gazapla gazaplandırıyor تَكَادُ تَمَيَّزُ مِنَ الْغَيْظِ sırrıyla cehennemi çileden çıkarıyor; mevcudata, lisan-ı haliyle “Yaşasın azab-ı cehennem!” dedirtiyor. Risale-i Nur bütün mizanlarıyla ve riyazî kat’iyetiyle, her türlü hakaiki tam ispat etmesiyle; maddî ilim ve firavunane düşüncelerin neticesi ruhları zifiri karanlıkta olan bu zümrelerin mes’uliyetleri, geçen asırlardaki mütemerrid küfre nisbetle daha katmerli bir surette eşedd bir azaba inkılab edeceği sarahatle tezahür ediyor. Zira bu dehşetli asrın zındıkları, itiraz veya inkâr ettikleri hakaikin riyazî kat’iyetini, iki kere iki dört eder derecesinde bir kat’iyetle, Risale-i Nur’da bizzat müşahede ettiklerinden ve onlar daha dünyada iken teslime mecbur olduklarından, sırf bir küfr-i inadî ile küfrü iltizam etmelerinden iblise tabi bu bedbaht iblis hizmetçilerinin azabını, küfürleri gibi eşedd-i azaba lâyık kılmaktadır. Risale-i Nur; tebşiratıyla, ihbar-ı gaybîleriyle, geçmiş asırların sakinlerinin nazarlarını gıpta ve tahsin ile asrımıza baktırmaktadır. Veraset-i Nebevî yoluyla pek ulviyeti haiz ve ümmetin en mübecceli olan ve birinci safını teşkil eden ashab-ı kiramın, hususuyla Hazret-i Ali’nin (ra) keramet-i Aleviyeleri ve daha sonra muhakkikînin ve asfiyanın serfirazı Hazret-i Gavs’ın (ks) keramet-i Gavsiyeleriyle ve Necmeddin-i Kübra ve Muhyiddin-i Arabî (ks) gibi kümmelînin kendilerinden sonraki asırlara ait işaretlerinin emsalsiz sarahatleriyle, ziyanın güneşi ve hararetin ateşi göstermesi gibi Risale-i Nur’dan en kat’î ve en sarîh ve en ziyadar bir surette tebşiratlarıyla ve ihbarat-ı gaybiyeleriyle beyanları; ihsanat-ı İlahiyenin emsalsiz hamd ü senaya lâyık bir ikramıdır. اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ هٰذَا مِنْ فَضْلِ رَبّٖى Risale-i Nur; malûm Sözleriyle ve bütün eczalarıyla cadde-i kübra-yı Kur’aniyeyi göstermesi itibarıyla, kemalin hadd-i kusvasına îsale vesile olduğu gibi; mâyesi harc-ı Kur’anî ile müzeyyen, müsenna, muazzam, muhteşem olan Risale-i Nur’a lâkaytlık etmek, temerrüd ve inkârda bulunmak, insanı a’lâ-yı illiyyînin mukabili olan esfel-i safilîne düşürür. Üstadım Efendim Hazretleri! Kāsır fehmim, nâkıs ifadem, çok mahdud ihatamla; iman ve irfan ağacının en son ve en nefis meyvesi Risale-i Nur’un teşrihi ve izahını ben yapamıyorum. Zaten onu tam hakikatiyle sekene-i arzın hiçbiri ve hiçbir unsuru, mükemmel yapamaz. O semavî ilham mecmuasının tarifi ve teşrihi ve izahı; kendisinin kendisine has, mümtaz ve serâpa sehl-i mümteni olan selasetli, haşmetli, ziyadar, münakkaş, müzeyyen olan ifade ve beyanlarında nümayan ve orada ziya-bahş ve nur-efşandır. Ey Risale-i Nur, ey mu’cize-i Kur’an! Müftehir seninle ins ü cin, zemin ü zaman Işıklandı kalpler, doldu nurunla cihan Binler selâm sana ey mu’cize-i Kur’an Ey Risale-i Nur, ey dertlilere derman Yangın gönüllere âb-ı kevser sen oldun Âşık bîçarelere vird-i seher sen oldun Gönüllere takılı inci cevher sen oldun Müftehir seninle ins ü cin, zemin ü zaman Binler selâm sana ey mu’cize-i Kur’an Yanık gönüllere sanki zemzem pınarı Cennet-misal ortası, bağ-ı Firdevs kenarı Ruşen âlem, nurunla ey hidayet serdarı Müftehir seninle ins ü cin, zemin ü zaman Binler selâm sana ey mu’cize-i Kur’an Çok müşfik, çok kerîm Üstadım Efendim! Huzur-u Hazretinizde, manen rahle-i tedrisinizde, irfanınıza müştak, feyzinizle serap şu fakir, şu âciz talebenizin, Nur’un derslerinden aldığı intibah ile hakaik-i Kur’aniyenin i’cazkâr ve nâmütenahî ulvi hakikatlerinden ve mübarek feyzinizin tereşşuhatı olarak şöyle bir hakikat kalbime geldi: Kur’an-ı Azîmüşşan’dan dersimi okurken Sure-i Lokman’daki وَمَنْ يُسْلِمْ وَجْهَهُٓ اِلَى اللّٰهِ وَهُوَ مُحْسِنٌ فَقَدِ اسْتَمْسَكَ âyetini kıraat ederken –gayr-ı ihtiyarî– kalbim, ruhum, aklım bu kudsî kelâmın pek derin, pek ulvi manasına saplandı. Başta asr-ı pâk-i Muhammedî (asm) olduğu halde bütün asırlarla konuşan bu âyet-i kerîme, asrımıza da elbette bakmaktadır. Hususuyla bu âyet-i celilenin asrımızdaki tam mâsadakı olacak bir manevî zata şifreli mükâlemesi ve hitabı var diyerek şiddetli bir ihtarın sâikiyle baktım. O kudsî cümle-i Kur’aniye ki فَقَدِ اسْتَمْسَكَ nazm-ı celiline kadar, Risale-i Nur müellifinin doğduğu tarihe veya Risale-i Nur’un mukaddimatını tahsiline başladığı tarihe, makam-ı cifrîsiyle parmak basmaktadır. وَمَنْ يُسْلِمْ وَجْهَهُٓ اِلَى اللّٰهِ وَهُوَ مُحْسِنٌ فَقَدِ اسْتَمْسَكَ (1292) ediyor. ى harfi iki defa sayılırsa (1302) ediyor. Dört و 24, dört م 160, iki ن 100, bir ى 10, dört س 240, dört ل 120, bir ج 3, dört ه 20, üç elif 3, bir ح 8, bir ف 80, bir ق 100, bir د 4, bir ك 20, bir ت 400. Yekûn 1292 ederek müellifin doğum tarihini göstermektedir. ى iki defa sayıldığı takdirde (1302) tarihi eder ki bu tarih, Risale-i Nur müellifinin tahsile yani Nur’un basamaklarına başladığı zamanı gösteriyor. İleride Kur’an’a yapılacak taarruzlarda Nur şakirdleri Kur’an’ın emsalsiz elmas kılıncı Risale-i Nur ile yapılacak mücahedede, müellifin küfrü te’dib için lüzumlu Kur’anî cephane ve teçhizatı taallüm ve iddihar ile meşgul bulundukları tarihe parmak basıyor. بِالْعُرْوَةِ الْوُثْقٰى nazm-ı celili pek latîf bir tevafuk eseri olarak makam-ı cifrîsi (1347) ederek, tam tamına Risale-i Nur müellifinin beyne’l-avam ve beyne’l-İslâm en çok kullanılan ism-i mübareği olan Üstad Bedîüzzaman ismine parmak bastığından وَلَا رَطْبٍ وَلَا يَابِسٍ اِلَّا فٖى كِتَابٍ مُبٖينٍ nazm-ı celili ile her şeyi câmi’ olan Kur’an-ı Azîmü’l-Beyan, elbette ve elbette gerek işarî manasıyla ve gerek hesab-ı cifrîsiyle, Risale-i Nur müellifinin doğum tarihine veya tahsile başladığı tarihe ve isimlerine işaret etmektedir. Risale-i Nur cüzlerinde, Sure-i Bakara’daki لَٓا اِكْرَاهَ فِى الدّٖينِ…إلى اٰخر âyet-i kerîmesinin hakikatli, hikmetli, muhteşem tefsiri; işarî mana ve hesab-ı cifrîsiyle beyan edildiğinden o hakikatli ve haşmetli tefsirin Risale-i Nur’a ve mübarek müellifine latîf işaretleri arasında بِالْعُرْوَةِ الْوُثْقٰى nazm-ı celil-i Sübhanîsi, cifirce (1347) rakamını göstererek, “Üstad Bedîüzzaman” ismine cifren tevafuku gösteriyor ki: Bu âyetin Sure-i Lokman’daki âyetle münasebeti ve iki yerde bu hakikatin tekrarı, Risale-i Nur’a çok kuvvetli bir işaret ve îma teşkil etmektedir. Risale-i Nur kendi şakirdleriyle kopmaz bir zincir, bir hablü’l-metin vasfına tam lâyık olarak, bu dehşetli asrın savletli bid’alarına karşı emsalsiz bir kahramanlıkla göğüs gererek pişva-yı âlem-i İslâm olmuş ve Kur’an-ı Azîm’in dellâlı sıfatıyla aktar-ı İslâmiyenin her yerinde hattâ küre-i zeminde meşale-i imanı, Kur’an’ın ezelî ve ebedî ışığıyla parlatmış olması, elhak bu vasfa tam lâyık olduğunu nice bürhanlarla teyid etmiş bulunuyor. Bu kudsî âyetlerin tafsilatlı tefsiri Risale-i Nur Külliyatı’nda beyan edilmiş bulunduğundan, bu yüksek hakaiki ona havale ederek dersime hâtime veriyorum. Çok mübarek Üstadım efendim! Haddimin milyon kere fevkinde olan bir meselede küçüklüğüme, nihayetsiz aczime, sonsuz fakrıma ve cehlime bakmayarak cüretli hareketimden dolayı bendenizi affediniz. Yalnız şurasını tekraren arz edeyim ki rahle-i tedrisinizde ahz-ı mevki ettim, huzur-u irfanınıza baş koydum. Ey tabib-i hâzıkım, ey mübarek Üstadım! Beni affediniz. Derece-i kemaldeki şefkatinizden ve ikramınızdan ancak af dilerim. En büyük edep ve hürmetlerimle mübarek ellerinizden öper, mübarek dualarınızı istirham eylerim efendim hazretleri… اَلْبَاقٖى هُوَ الْبَاقٖى Pek kusurlu, duanıza muhtaç talebeniz Mehmed ------ Evvelce bir bayram tebriği olarak arz edilen şu nazmın, mevzu ile alâkasından dolayı buraya derci münasip olur kanaatiyle tekrar takdim edilmiştir. Burc-u enversin efendim, kale-i İslâm’a sen Nâil olmuşsun bugün Kur’an ile ikrama sen Sensin ol dellâl-ı Kur’an, yoluna canlar feda İltifat-ı Şahımerdan ile sensin mukteda Vasfını resmetmeye yok tâkatim, gelmez dile Sen müeyyedsin efendim, ol keramat-ı Gavs ile Sensin ol Nur nâşiri, feyzin demâdem aşikâr Oldu mülhidler tahassungâhı, seninle târumar Kıl keremler bendene kim, çâr u nâçâr söyledim Sen müceddid-i kâriban hâtemisin seyyidim Lütfunu bekler gedayım, affedip hüddamını Aldı feyzinden bu Mehmed, daima ilhamını Fırka-i naciyeyiz biz, râh-ı tevhid cephemiz Pişva-yı âlem-i İslâm sensin şüphesiz Günlerin olsun mübarek, hatırın bulsun safa İsm-i pâk-i hakkiçün Ahmed-i Muhammed Mustafa (asm) ----------- Ankara Üniversitesinde Okunan Bir Konferanstır بِاسْمِهٖ سُبْحَانَهُ Risale-i Nur’un dersiyle ve aziz ve kıymetli Üstadım Bedîüzzaman’ın himmetiyle yazılabilen bu konferans, Risale-i Nur hakkında tatlı ve zevkli bir sohbettir. Risale-i Nur’un kıymet ve ehemmiyetini ifade etmek değildir, buna cesaretim yoktur. Zira ben Risale-i Nur’un en müptedi, en âciz bir talebesiyim. Milletler içinde şöhret kazanmış bir şaheserin değerini anlatmaya kültürüm kifayetsizdir. Bu büyük şeref Risale-i Nur’un münevver, idrakli ve takdirkâr okuyucularına mahsustur. Ben, Risale-i Nur’a kavuşuncaya kadar matbuatımızda ve kitaplarımızda, Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in kıymetini anlatan tek bir yazı okumamıştım. Sonradan anladım ki Kur’an-ı Kerîm’i yarım asırdan fazladır, bizde yetişen ediblerden ziyade ecnebi büyükleri takdir ediyorlarmış. Amerika’da Beyaz Saray’da bütün dünyanın ve kâinatın güneşi olan Kur’an-ı Hakîm yeşil ipekliler arasında lâyık olduğu yüksek mevkiye konuyormuş. Mûcidler, feylesoflar, psikologlar, sosyologlar, pedagoglar Kur’an-ı Kerîm’i esas tutarak yazılmış olan eserleri okuyorlar; o şahsiyetler bu mukaddes kitaptan aldıkları malûmat ile eserler yazarak dünya çapında şöhret kazanıyorlar; insanlığa, milletlerine hizmet ediyorlarmış. İsveç, Norveç ve Finlandiya’da en büyük ilim adamlarından müteşekkil bir heyet meydana getirmişler, gençlerin kurtuluşunu sağlayacak halâskâr bir kitabı senelerce aramışlar; nihayet gençliği en yüksek ahlâk ile ahlâklandırmak ve dünyada açık fikirli, müstakim ilim adamı yapmak için Kur’an-ı Kerîm’i okutmanın yegâne çare olduğu neticesine varmışlar. İslâmiyet’i ve Kur’an’ı takdir eden yabancılar çoktur, daha birçok misaller vermek mümkündür. İşte Müslüman olmayan kimseler, İslâm Kitabı’nın kıymetini takdir edip istifade ederlerse uyanık Müslüman Türk gençliği acaba daha fazla durabilir mi? Kat’â ve aslâ duramaz ve uyuyamaz. Mabud-u Zîşanımız olan Cenab-ı Hak, gençliğimizin en ulvi ve en kudsî ihtiyaçlarına tam cevap verecek bir ilm-i hakikat hazinesini yirminci asırda da meydana getirmiştir. İşte bu zengin define-i ilmiye, Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in hakiki ve parlak bir tefsiri olan Risale-i Nur’dur. Bu eserler, Kur’an-ı Hakîm’den tereşşuh etmiş ve onun esasları dairesinde yazılmıştır. Eseri telif eden, Bedîüzzaman’dır. Bütün hakiki ilim adamları müttefikan Risale-i Nur’un bu muhteşem müellifinin “Bedîüzzaman” denmeye lâyık bir şahsiyet olduğunu tasdik etmişlerdir. Risale-i Nur eserlerinin millet ve gençliği dalalet ve sapkınlık girdaplarından kurtaracak bir tefsir-i Kur’an olduğunu takdir ve tahsinlerle tasdik etmişlerdir. Böyle olduğu halde, bu kadar büyük bir şaheserin müellifini bugün herkes tam tanımıyor denilebilir. Evet arkadaşlar, içimizde on beş yirmi senedir komünistler ve din düşmanı cereyanlar çoklukla çalışıyorlarmış. Böyle dâhîlerimizi tanıtmak şöyle dursun, türlü türlü isnadlarla kötülemişler; buna muvaffak olmak için de bütün imkânlardan istifade etmeye çalışmışlar; hakiki ve mücahid ilim adamlarımızı millete fena göstermek için bütün gayretlerini sarf etmişler. Bu feci halin böyle olduğunu, demokrasinin memleketimizde şu yıllarda gelişmeye başlaması sayesinde anlamış bulunuyoruz. Meğer aldanmışız ve aldatılmışız. Şimdiye kadar din adamlarımız hakkında bize yapılan uydurma telkinatları ve yalan yanlış propagandaları, bu hakikatlere vâkıf olduktan sonra kafamızdan çıkarabildik. Menfî intibalarımızı sildik, hakiki münevverlerin istifade ettikleri kudsî kitabımız Kur’an’a sarıldık ve Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in bu asırda yüksek bir tefsiri olan Risale-i Nur’dan Kur’an ve iman hakikatleriyle münevver olmaya başladık. Evet, Abdülkadir-i Geylanî, İmam-ı Gazalî ve Mevlana Celaleddin-i Rumî gibi İslâmiyet’in birer güneşi olan dâhî büyüklerimizin eserlerini ve hakiki kıymetlerini bugünkü gençlik nasıl bilemiyorsa, Bedîüzzaman Said Nursî gibi misilsiz bir müfessir-i Kur’an’ı da tam tanıyamamıştır. Esasen gizli ve aşikâr din düşmanlarının birtakım kasd-ı mahsuslarıyla tanınmasına meydan verilmemiştir. Fakat böyle büyük bir müfessirin ve bir İslâm dâhîsinin bu asırda da mevcud olduğunu şahsî gayretleriyle öğrenenler, Bedîüzzaman’ın tarihî ve cihan-şümul değerini derhal idrak etmekte ve eserlerinden faydalanmak için can atmaktadırlar. Evet arkadaşlar, kat’î ve kâmil bir kanaatle diyebiliriz ki bu asırdaki insanları saadete kavuşturacak, onları aklen ve kalben ikna edecek eser ancak Risale-i Nur’dur. Bu hüküm, Nur Risalelerini okuyan münevverlerin kat’î bir hükmüdür. Hem bu kanaatin isabetini, Risale-i Nur’daki ilmî kudret ve orijinallik açıkça göstermektedir. Arkadaşlar! Nasıl Kur’an-ı Kerîm’e sarılanların dünya ve âhiretleri mamur olursa onun parlak bir tefsiri olan Risale-i Nur’u okuyup amel edenler de hakiki saadete erişeceklerdir. Bu imanî eserleri okuyan gençlerin imanı kuvvetlenecek, istikballeri parlayacak; ilim ve irfan sahibi olacaklardır. Hem vatana hem millete hem anne ve babalarına faydalı, yüksek ahlâka sahip gençler olarak temayüz edeceklerdir. Allah’ın hâlis bir kulu, Peygamber’in hakiki bir ümmeti haline gelmek bahtiyarlığına nâil olacaklardır. Risale-i Nur hakkında bilgi soran arkadaşlarımıza gelince bu hususta bir fikir edinebilmek için hiçbir yerden izahat almaya lüzum yoktur. Siz bu feyyaz eserleri okuyun, bizzat kendi cehd ve şahsî gayretinizle onu anlamaya ve tanımaya çalışın. O ilim ve irfan hazinesine bizzat giriniz. İşte ancak o zaman, arzu ettiğiniz malûmatı hakkıyla elde etmiş olacaksınız. Evet, Risale-i Nur’u okudukça Kur’an nuru içinize dolacak, o Kur’anî hakikatler aklınızı ve kalbinizi tenvir edecek ve imanınızı inkişaf ettirip kuvvetlendirecektir. Nur Risalelerini okudukça İlahî bir feyiz, ruh ve maneviyat âleminizi kaplayacaktır. Hayatta sizlere büyük bir huzur ve saadetin refahı içinde yaşayabilmenin kapıları açılacaktır. Dünyanın bir âhiret mezraası olduğunu ve bu fâni dünyaya, ebedî bir hayatın kazanılması için geldiğinizi bu eserlerden öğrenecek ve bu iman cihetinden dünyanın cennetten daha zevkli olduğunu hissedeceksiniz. İşte böyle sonsuz ve manevî bir şevk ve aşkla dünyayı, şu geçici hayat için değil; ebedî bir hayatı ve bâki bir saadeti kazanmak için seveceksiniz. Hem namaz kılmanın ve ibadetin büyük ve kudsî bir zevk olduğunu bir kat daha anlayacaksınız. Namazda Rabb-i Rahîm’imizin, Allah’ımızın huzurunda durmaktan o kadar derin ve İlahî bir zevk duymaya başlayacaksınız ki namazsız geçen günleriniz ızdırap ve sıkıntılarla dolacak, en sevinçli en mesud anlarınızı Allah’a ibadet ve taatte bulacaksınız. Arkadaşlar! Risale-i Nur, yirminci asrın Müslümanlarını ve bütün insanları koyu fikir karanlıklarından ve müthiş dalalet yollarından kurtarmak için müellifin kendi ihtiyarıyla değil, bir ihsan-ı İlahî olarak yazılmış olan ilhamî bir eserdir. İşte insan üzerindeki tesiri pek büyük olan böyle bir eseri devamlı olarak, teenni ile ve lügatların manalarını öğrenerek, dikkatle okuyabilseniz geceli gündüzlü çalışan birçok Nur talebeleri gibi siz de büyük bir huzur ve saadete kavuşursunuz. Hem gayet cevval ve faal bir hale gelirsiniz. O kudsî eserleri günlerce okuyabilmenin İlahî hazzı ile çırpınırsınız. Bu gibi kıymeti ölçüye sığmayan eserlerle meşgul olabilmek için beş dakikayı bile boşa geçirmezsiniz. Ve hem daima cebinizde, çantanızda Nurları taşımak, okumak, daima okumak için zamanlarınızı büyük bir kıymetle kıymetlendireceksiniz. Nurları okumak sevgisiyle, Nurları okumak heyecanıyla, Nurları okumak ihtiyacıyla yanacaksınız. Evet arkadaşlar, Risale-i Nur öyle cazibedar bir eserdir ki Risale-i Nur’la Kur’an’a ve imana hizmet etmenin kudsiyet ve büyüklüğünü anladıkça, dünyada iken sizleri cennete davet etseler böyle mukaddes bir vazifeyi, böyle ulvi bir saadeti şimdi bırakıp gitmek istemeyeceksiniz. İman cihetiyle ve imanı kurtarmak davasına hizmet etmek gayesiyle, dünyanın bir manevî cennet hükmünde olduğunu hissedeceksiniz. Risale-i Nur’a çalışanlar, iman ve İslâmiyet hizmeti uğrunda öyle bir feragat ve fedakârlığa sahip olmuşlar ki onlarda menfaat-i şahsiye denilen âdi ve bayağı maksatlar yer bulamamış ve tutunamamıştır. Zira Nur talebelerinde en birinci maksat ve en büyük gaye, rıza-i İlahîdir. Allah’a hadsiz şükürler olsun; Risale-i Nur’a çalışmanın, mukaddes kitabımız Kur’an-ı Azîmüşşan’a hizmet olduğunu öğrenen uyanık ve kıymettar ve fedakâr arkadaşlarımız milyonları geçmiştir. Aklı yerinde olanlar için pek aşikâr olarak görünen bu hakikati hiçbir fert inkâr edememektedir. Allah için bir çalışma olan Risale-i Nur faaliyetlerinde, İlahî bir aşk ve şevkle, kalbî ve ruhî bir sevgiyle gece uykularını dahi feda edenler olmaktadır. Bakınız! Risale-i Nur’a hizmet eden Nur’un öyle hakiki talebeleri var ki onlardan birisine denilse: “Risale-i Nur yerine şu kitapları istinsah et de Amerikalı milyarder Ford’un servetini sana verelim.” Risale-i Nur’un satırlarından kaleminin ucunu bile kaldırmadan o bahtiyar talebe şöyle cevap verecektir: “Dünyayı servetiyle ve saltanatıyla verseniz kabul etmem. Çünkü Cenab-ı Hak, bize Risale-i Nur’un mütalaası ve hizmetiyle tükenmez, bâki bir hazine verecektir. Acaba sizin o dünyevî servetiniz beni mesud edecek midir? Bu şüphelidir. Fakat Rabb’imizin ihsan edeceği bâki servet ile hakiki bir saadete kavuşacağımızda şek ve şüphe yoktur.” Kıymetli kardeşlerim! Risale-i Nur’un yüksek değerini anlamakta veya onu işitip tanımakta biraz gecikmiş olan gençler, içleri sızlaya sızlaya şöyle demektedirler: “Şu geç uyanan kıymettar gençliğimi fâni, geçici şeylerle zayi etmeyeceğim. Ancak ve ancak Kur’an’a ve imana hizmet uğrunda, sevgili Allah’ım ve sevgili Peygamber’imin emirlerine itaat yolundaki hizmetlere vakfedeceğim. Ancak böylelikle, bu muvakkat gençliğimde bâki bir gençliği elde etmiş olacağım.” Risale-i Nur’a bu kadar bağlanıldığını görünce dünyadan alâkamızın kesildiği zannına varılmasın. Bilakis bu cihet, şu hatt-ı hareketimizle tebarüz eder: Mücerred isek işlerimizi, talebe isek derslerimizi, memur isek vazifemizi, tüccar isek ticaretimizi yapıyoruz. Dünyevî meşgalemiz ne kadar fazla bulunursa bulunsun, ders ve imtihanlarımız ne derece sıkı olursa olsun Risale-i Nur’a çalışmaya ve hizmete yine vakit buluyoruz ve bulabiliriz, zaman ayırıyoruz ve ayırabiliriz. Zira nasıl ki her gün ekmek, su ve havaya ihtiyaç var. Aynen öyle de bunlardan daha fazla olarak her gün Kur’an ve iman hakikatlerinden manevî gıdalarımızı almaya muhtacız. Evet, Risale-i Nur’la olan iştigalimiz, iş ve derslerimizdeki muvaffakıyeti kat kat artırarak bize kuvvet ve heves veriyor. Bizde, dünyaya din için çalışmak fikrini uyandırıyor. Bize vaktin kıymetini idrak ettiriyor. Takvim yapraklarının geri dönmeyeceğini kalp ve aklımıza tesirli bir surette ihtar ederek ömür sermayesi olan zamanımızı kıymetlendirmek şevk ve azmini veriyor. Çalışma saatlerinde şurada burada boşu boşuna veya lüzumlu zannına kapıldığımız ve fakat bizce faydasız şeylerle vakitlerimizi öldürmekten bizi kurtarıyor. Hattâ istirahat zamanlarında dahi iman hakikatlerine çalışma sevgisini husule getirerek rahmet-i İlahînin hareket içine dercettiği faaliyet zevkini tattırıyor, böylece fâni bir ömürde bâki bir hayatı kazanmanın yolunda yürütüyor. Kıymetli kardeşlerim! Risale-i Nur’un yüksek değerini tam beyan etmek mümkün değildir. Onun kıymeti onu daimî ve sadakatle okuyanların ruhunu o kadar sarıyor, o kadar kendine râm ve meftun ediyor ki tahkikî iman mertebelerinde terakki eden o fedakârlardan birinin başına bütün din düşmanları toplanıp Risale-i Nur’dan vazgeçirmeye çalışsalar yine muvaffak olamazlar ve olamadılar. Ben ki Risale-i Nur’u telif ile vazifelendirilen ve istihdam edilen Üstadın hizmetçisi olmayı en büyük bir nimet bilirim. Hizmetçisinin hizmetçiliğini yapmayı bir şeref addederim. Bu kalbî ve samimi bağlılığı çok görenler olabilir fakat hiç de fazla bulmamalıdır. Mesela, kıymetli bir eser okuruz, müellifine karşı içimizde az çok bir takdir hissi belirir. Molyer’in, Hügo’nun, Göte’nin eserlerine bir hayranlık duyarız. Acaba İslâm dininin rehberi olan Kur’an-ı Hakîm’i tefsir eden bir İslâm dâhîsinin şahsına karşı bağlılığın derecesi nasıl olmalıdır? O meşhurlardan birinin eseri kâğıda yazılırsa Bedîüzzaman Said Nursî’nin Kur’an tefsiri olan Nur Risalelerini altın sahifelere nakşetmek lâzımdır. Dine muarız olmayan müstakim bir filozofun eserini tetkik için saatlerce çalışılırsa iki cihanın saadetini ders veren Bedîüzzaman’ın eserlerini okumak için uykularımızı terk etmek gerektir. Evet, dünyevî bir kitaba beş lira ödersek Risale-i Nur gibi dünya ve âhirette insanı mesud kılan ve en yüksek bir mevki ve şerefe nâil olan bir tefsir-i Kur’an’a yüz lira veririz ve veriyoruz. İcab ederse onun neşri uğrunda servetimizi de feda etmek, İslâm cengâverlerinin torunları olan biz gençlere lâzım ve elzemdir arkadaşlar! Öyle ise geliniz kardeşlerim! Nurların dersinde diz dize, hizmetinde el ele, cihad-ı diniyede omuz omuza verelim. Nurlardan nur almaya, imanî derslerinden ders almaya şiddetle muhtaç olduğumuz Nur Risalelerine beraberce çalışalım, görüşelim, konuşalım. Allah yolunda, din yolunda koşalım. Dinsizlere karşı mücadele bayrağını açarak, cihad-ı diniye meydanlarında hizmet-i imaniye muhitlerinde tatlı canlarımızı feda edelim. Kıymetli kardeşlerim! Risale-i Nur’da çok üstün meziyet ve hususiyetler vardır. O mümtaz ve müstesna hâsiyetler şimdiye kadar telif edilmiş olan hiçbir eserde görülmüyor. Ömrünü okumakla geçiren hakiki ilim adamlarından Risale-i Nur’u okuyanlar bu hakikati izhar ediyorlar. Ve o kadirşinas ve üstün şahsiyetler bu zamanda yaşayan insanların, ilmi ne kadar zengin olursa olsun, Risale-i Nur’u okumaya muhtaç oldukları kanaatine varıyorlar. Enaniyet ve ilmî kıskançlık gibi hastalıklara müptela olmaktan korkan faziletli âlim ve münevverler Risale-i Nur’a derhal sarılıyorlar. Bazıları altmış yetmiş yaşlarında olduğu halde yine Nur Risalelerine talebe olmak şeref ve nimetini kazanmaya çalışıyorlar. Bedîüzzaman Said Nursî Hazretleri diyor ki: “Risale-i Nur başka kitaplar gibi yalnız ilim vermiyor, onun manevî dersi de vardır.” İşte bu manevî dersin tesiridir ki Risale-i Nur’u okuyanların ruh ve kalpleri, vicdan ve latîfeleri o feyyaz dersten hisselerini ve gıdalarını alıyorlar. Bu manevî dersin nüfuzu değil midir ki Nur Risalelerini okuyanların manevî âlemleri İlahî nurlarla yıkanıyor ve İlahî bir cazibe ve İlahî bir tesir ile iman hakikatlerine musahhar ve meftun ve meclub bir hale gelerek Allah ve Resulullah yolunda yükseliyorlar. İlm-i iman âşıkları Risale-i Nur okuyor. Dinî malûmat meraklıları Risale-i Nur okuyor. Hakikat arayıcıları Risale-i Nur okuyor. Mücadeleci mücahid fıtratlar Risale-i Nur okuyor. Hamaset, bahadırlık ve kahramanlığın şâhikasına erişmek isteyen kabiliyetler Risale-i Nur okuyor. Milliyetçiler Risale-i Nur okuyor. Fen ve sanat erbabı Risale-i Nur okuyor. Müsbet ilim hayranları Risale-i Nur okuyor. Ehl-i tasavvuf Risale-i Nur okuyor. Edebiyat meraklıları Risale-i Nur okuyor. Demek, her bir tabaka-i insaniye Risale-i Nur’a ruhunda büyük bir ihtiyaç duymakta ve ondan istifade etmektedirler. Arkadaşlar! Risale-i Nur’u okuyanların ikna kabiliyeti artar, akıl ve mantığı işler ve kuvvet bulur. Herhangi bir mevzuyu seviyesi nisbetinde mukni bir surette ifade edebilmek meziyetine sahip olur. Zira o Nurcu baştan başa aklî, mantıkî ve mukni bir şaheserin şahane dersleriyle tenevvür ve tefeyyüz etmektedir. Hakiki medeniyetin ve yüksek içtimaiyatın, insanlık kanunlarının menbaı ve esası Kur’an’dır. Kur’an, umum nev-i beşere hitap eden bir hatib-i umumîdir. Kur’an-ı Hakîm’in hakiki ve berrak ve parlak bir tefsiri olan Risale-i Nur’da, aradığınız imanî ve İslâmî, aklî ve fikrî, kalbî ve ruhî birçok ihtiyaçlarınızın tatmin edildiğini göreceksiniz. Kafanızdaki bir kısım istifhamların tam ikna edici bir tarzda cevaplandırıldığını, büyük bir hayranlık ve şükran hisleri içinde müşahede edecek ve Risale-i Nur’un kendinize hitap eden İlahî hakikatler mecmuası olduğuna kani olarak sonsuz bir huzur içinde mesudane bir hayat yaşamaya başlayacaksınız. O Nurları defalarca ve hattâ bir ömür boyunca okumak zevk ve sevgisinden kendinizi kurtaramayacaksınız. Risale-i Nur mevzuunu büyük bir alâka ile takip eden uyanık arkadaşlarım! Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in manası bilinmese de okunduğu ve dinlendiği zaman ruhlarda nasıl ki manevî ve derûnî bir tesir husule gelir. Zira kelâm Allah kelâmıdır. Bu kelâmullahtaki ve İslâmiyet’teki mananın kudsiyetidir ki Türkler İslâmiyet’le cihangir oldular, kıtalar, beldeler fethettiler. Bin seneden beri İslâmiyet’in bayraktarlığını yapmaktadırlar. Aynen öyle de Kur’an’ın bu asırda yüksek bir tefsiri olan Risale-i Nur’daki bazı bahisleri başlangıçta tamamen anlayamazsanız da onun manevî tesiri ve manevî feyzi, ruh ve kalbinize nüfuz eder; mana âleminizi istila eder, kat’iyen istifadesiz kalmazsınız. Ve kalmıyoruz. Hem insan yalnız akıldan ibaret değildir; kalp, ruh, sır ve vicdan gibi manevî latîfe ve cihazata da mâliktir. Aklınız her bir mesele-i imaniyeyi birinci okuyuşta hakkıyla kavrayamasa da kalp ve ruh ondan hissesini alır. Risale-i Nur’un bu manevî tesiridir ki Risale-i Nur’un ilk telifi zamanında sekiz on Nur talebesi varken şimdi milyonlar olmuştur. Dünya fikir cereyanları içinde en kuvvetli bir iman cereyanı olarak Anadolu’yu istila etmiş; Avrupa, Amerika, Asya kıtalarına kadar varlığını ve kuvvetini kabul ettirmiş, din düşmanlarını dehşete düşürerek mağlubiyete düçar etmiş, iman ve İslâmiyet’e hayat ve hareket vermiş, nesl-i cedidi ihtizaza getirmiş ve kahraman ve cengâver fıtratları inkişaf ettirerek cihad-ı İslâmiye meydanlarında her şeyini iman uğrunda feda ettirecek derecede koşturmuştur ve koşturmaktadır. Nihayet dünyanın ve âlem-i İslâmın fevkalâde takdir ve hayranlığına mazhar olmuş ve olmaktadır. Bunun için devamlı okumaya her gün devam ediniz. Kendini tekrar tekrar, zevkle ve şevkle okutan bu şaheser külliyatını okudukça anlayışınız ziyadeleşecektir. Anlamanın tek çaresi: Nurlarla baş başa kalıp, zihnî cehd sarf ederek tekrar tekrar okumak sevgisiyle pâyidar olmaktır. Muhterem arkadaşlarım! Risale-i Nur’un üslubu emsalsiz ve hiçbir üslupla kabil-i kıyas olmayan cazip bir üsluptur. Bedîüzzaman Said Nursî, bir müfessir-i Kur’an olmakla beraber asrımızın en büyük edibi ve kuvvetli bir beliğidir. Fakat lafzın gösteriş ve tantanasına değer veren ediblerden değildir. Bilakis en fazla manaya ehemmiyet ve kıymet verip lafzın hatırı için manadan fedakârlık yapmayan, elbise için vücuddan kesmeyen bir müelliftir. O, zatına has ve gayet müessir ve gayet cazibedar bir üslub-u beyana sahiptir. Bunun için Nur Risalelerinde Kur’an ve iman hakikatleri en berrak ve en mükemmel, en cazip ve en müessir bir tarzda izah ve ispat edilmiştir. Risale-i Nur câmi’ hakikatler ve veciz sözler hazinesidir; bir cümlede bir sahifelik, bir sahifede on sahifelik, bir risalede bir kitaplık mana ifade eden ve câmiü’l-kelim hususiyetine mâlik olan bir şaheserdir. Bunun içindir ki dersleri çok tesirlidir ve gayet nâfizdir. Mütehassıs zatlarca malûmdur ki imanî meselelerde fazla tafsilat, dersin tesir ve tefhimini zorlaştırabilir. O derslerin kanaat verici ve tatminkâr olmasında çok defa faydalı bir netice elde edilemez. Bu hakikate binaen bilhassa imanî hakikatlerin mücmel olarak ders verilmesi, daha tesirli ve daha verimli ve daha anlayışlı olur ve olmaktadır. Bu düstura istinaden, Risale-i Nur tafsilata ve teferruata dalmamıştır. Zihni, teferruatla dağıtmamak metodunu esas tutmuştur. İman ilmine müştak arkadaşlarım! Bedîüzzaman Said Nursî, İhlas Risalesi’nin sonunda bizlere çok büyük bir müjde veriyor. O kadar hârika bir kolaylığı beşere takdim edebilmek, asrımıza kadar hiçbir müellifte görülmemiştir kanaatindeyiz. Diyor ki: “Bu risaleleri anlayarak ve kabul ederek bir sene okuyan, bu zamanın hakikatli bir âlimi olabilir.” Evet, fen bütün hızıyla ilerlemektedir. Maneviyatta yükselmek de bununla muvazidir. Maddî alanda bir saatlik yolun bir saniyeye indirildiği bir devri yaşıyoruz. Maneviyat sahası ise daha süratli ve daha vüs’atlidir. Eski zamanda yarım asırda elde edilebilen ilm-i hakikat, şimdi kısa bir zamanda kazanılabiliyor. Belki de daha az bir müddette aynı semere ve netice hasıl oluyor. Cenab-ı Hakk’ın rahmet ve keremiyle bu asır Müslümanlarına ve insanlarına lütuf buyurduğu bu kadar selâmetli ve kolay elde edilebilecek İslâmî bir maarifin, imanî bir neticenin mevcudiyetini işiten ve aklı başında olan her insan, hususan her Müslüman, bu zengin servete mâlik olmak için Nur Risalelerine büyük bir sadakat ve sevgi ile çalışmaktan nasıl geri kalabilir? Gayretli arkadaşlarım! O kadar değerli, o kadar kıymettar bir eser külliyatını bir an evvel okumak ve onlardan her gün imanî ve İslâmî gıdalarınızı almak için bütün himmet ve varlığınızla çalışacağınızdan eminim; böyle olmanızı temenni ediyorum. Zira gençlik gidiyor… Ömür geçiyor… Zamanlar geri gelmiyor… Evet, biz ne muallimlerimizden bir meded ve ne de peder ve validelerimizden bir teşvik beklemiyoruz ve beklemeyiz. Biz ancak Allah’ın inayetiyle kendi kendimizi yetiştirmek zaruret ve sebatındayız. İnşâallah devam ve sadakatle çalışarak mutlaka yükseleceğiz. Tâ iman ve İslâmiyet meratibinin zirvesine ulaşacağız. Kalbimizi nur-u Kur’an’la, kafamızı ilm-i imanla aydınlatacağız. Kalp ve aklımızı çalıştıracağız. Allah’ın has ve hâlis fakat mücahid bir kulu, Resulullah’ın ihlaslı fakat fedakâr ve cengâver bir ümmeti olmak yolunda Nur Risaleleriyle yürüyeceğiz ve ilerleyeceğiz. Risale-i Nur’dan eskimez yazı öğrenmeye gelince: Kur’an yazısıyla olan Nur Risalelerini yazmaktaki kazancımız çok büyüktür. Eskimez yazıyı kısa bir zamanda öğreniyoruz. Hem yazarken malûmat elde ediyoruz. Hem Risale-i Nur eczalarını çoğaltmakla imana ve Kur’an’a hizmet edildiği için pek büyük manevî kazançlar kazanıyoruz. Hem yazılarak edinilen bilgi hâfızaya daha esaslı yerleşiyor. Bunun için şimdiye kadar binlerle genç, Risale-i Nur’u yazarak Kur’an yazısını öğrenmiş ve öğrenmektedir. Kıymetli kardeşlerim! Risale-i Nur’un birçok meziyet ve hususiyetlerinden birkaçını daha sizlere nakledeceğim: Risale-i Nur’daki hârikulâde ilmî kuvvet, taklidî imanı tahkikî imana çeviriyor; insanı salabetli ve kuvvetli bir Müslüman, ilmiyle amel eden bir mü’min-i kâmil olmaya doğru götürüyor. Menhus, pis zevklerden nefret ettirip vazgeçiriyor. En ulvi ve en temiz, ebedî ve sermedî zevk ve hazlar verecek hareketlere sevk ediyor. İnsana hayatı sevdiriyor. Bedbinlikten kurtarıp imanlı bir nîkbînlik veriyor. Uyuşuk ve tembelleri cevval yapıyor, ruhî bir cevelan insanın iç âleminde hüküm-ferma oluyor. Orta halli değil, en ileri ve en yüksek bir insan olmak hevesini uyandırıyor. Gurur ve kibir gibi kötü ahlâkları kaldırıyor. İnsanı tevazu, mahviyet ve vakar gibi faziletlerle değerlendiriyor. Hasım tarafları barıştırıyor. Fenalığa fenalıkla değil, iyilikle mukabele etmek dersini veriyor. Siz gibi temiz ve terbiyeli gençleri, fena bir muhitin fena görenekleriyle ahlâksız hale düşmek felaketinden muhafaza ediyor. İşte bunun içindir ki Risale-i Nur’u sadakat ve devamla okuyan hakiki bir Nur talebesi, ahlâken düşük insanlar arasında kalsa da ahlâkını bozmadan onlardan uzaklaşıp kendini kurtarıyor. Hem ahlâk ve terbiyesini yükseltmek için nefis mücadelesine girişiyor. Risale-i Nur’dan aldığı malûmat ve imanî kuvvetle muvaffak oluyor. Hem kendini o bozuk cemiyete ve kimselere kaptırmıyor, bilakis Risale-i Nur’u neşrederek imanî esasların zayıflaması neticesi olarak bozulan bir cemiyeti ikna ve ıslah etmek cehdine sahip oluyor. İçtimaî yüksek esaslarla mücehhez bir ıslahatçı gibi gaye ve prensibinde terakkiler kaydediyor. Davasını yürütmekte ve yerleştirmekte âdeta zaferden zafere koşmaya başlıyor. Evet arkadaşlar, bugün içtimaî dert ve yaralarımızı halledip tedavi edecek en esaslı ve en tesirli faktör ve nizamı hâvi olan bir hakikat kaynağı vardır. O da Risale-i Nur’dur. Bunun içindir ki hakikati idrak edebilen hakiki münevverler ve uyanık mektepliler, büyük bir çoğunlukla Risale-i Nur’a sarılmaktadırlar. Evet, düşüncemiz daima terakki etmekte olacaktır. Bu muvakkat dünyanın, ebedî saadeti kazanmak için bir ticarethane olduğunu Risale-i Nur bize ders veriyor. Biz de bütün hakiki ilimlerin madeni, esası, nuru ve ruhu olan iman ilmini tahsil ve iktisab etmek için ve mukaddes davamızda muvaffak ve kudsî mücadelemizde muzaffer olmak için aza kanaat etmeyeceğiz. Daima yükselmek, daima ilerlemek, daima terakki etmek için Nur Risalelerine çalışacağız ve çalıştıracağız. 1947 Konya Nur Talebeleri namına Zübeyr Gündüzalp ------ Leyle-i Kadir tebriki Hasta mübarek Üstadımız, bütün kardeşlerimizin hem Leyle-i Kadirlerini hem bayramlarını tebrik ediyorlar. بِاسْمِهٖ سُبْحَانَهُ وَ اِنْ مِنْ شَىْءٍ اِلَّا يُسَبِّحُ بِحَمْدِهٖ اَلسَّلَامُ عَلَيْكُمْ وَ رَحْمَةُ اللّٰهِ وَ بَرَكَاتُهُ Aziz, sıddık kardeşlerim! Âlem-i İslâm’da Leyle-i Kadir telakki edilen bu ramazan-ı şerifin yirmi yedinci gecesinde bir nevi tesemmüm ile şiddetli bir mide hastalığı içinde sinirlerimi ve vicdan ve kalbimi istila eder gibi manevî bir diğer dehşetli hastalık hissettim. Bu maddî ve manevî iki dehşetli hastalık içinde şefkat hissi ile bütün zîhayatların elemleri hatıra geldi. Şahsî hastalığımdan daha ziyade elîm bir halet-i ruhiyeyi hissettim. Bununla beraber seksen küsur seneye varan ömrümün en sonunda seksen sene bir manevî ibadeti kazandıran en son Leyle-i Kadrime lâyık çalışamayacağım diye sâbık iki dehşetli hastalıktan daha şiddetli hazîn bir meyusiyet içinde âsaba gelen ve nefs-i emmarenin vazifesini gören bir elîm his beni ezdiği aynı zamanda Âyet-i Hasbiye’nin bir sırrı imdadıma geldi. Bu üç hastalığımı izale edip Cenab-ı Hakk’a hadsiz şükür olsun ki hilaf-ı me’mul bir tarzda dayandım. O üç hastalığıma da böyle üç merhem sürüldü: Maddî hastalığım –Hastalar Risalesi’nde ispat edildiği gibi– bir saat hastalık, sâbir ve mütevekkil insanlara, hiç olmazsa on saat ibadet ve Leyle-i Kadirde ise daha ziyade ibadet hükmüne geçtiğinden; benim de bu Leyle-i Kadirdeki hastalığım, iktidarsızlığımla yapamadığım Leyle-i Kadirdeki hizmetim yerine geçmesi ile tam şifa verici bir merhem oldu. Ve bütün zîhayatın hastalık ve elemlerinden şefkat sırrıyla bana gelen teellüm marazını birden rahîmiyet-i İlahiyenin tecellisiyle yani o mahlukatları yaratanın şefkat ve rahîmiyeti ve rahmeti tam kâfi olmasından onların elemlerini, onlar için bir nevi lezzete veya mükâfata çevirdiğinden, o rahmet-i İlahiyeden daha ileri şefkati sürmek manasız ve haksız olduğundan o şefkatten gelen elemi, bir manevî sürura ve lezzete çevirdi. Yalnız merhem değil belki şifa verdi. Ve en son ömrümde en ziyade kıymettar manevî bir hazineyi kaybetmekteki manevî eleme karşı, Nur’un has şakirdlerinin her birisi şirket-i maneviye sırrıyla umum namına dahi dua ile ve amel-i salih ile çalıştıklarından hem Hüccetü’z-Zehra’da hem Nur Anahtarı’nda izah edilen teşehhüdde ve Fatiha’da bütün mevcudat ve zîhayat cemaatinin dualarına ve tevhiddeki davalarına iştirak suretiyle hususan toprak, hava, su ve nur unsurları birer dil olmasıyla topraktan çıkan bütün hayat hediyeleri ve sudan mübarekât ve tebrikat ve havadan şükür ve ibadetin temessülleri ve nur unsurundan maddî manevî tayyibatlar, güzellikler tarzında, teşehhüdde ve Fatiha’da kâinattaki bütün nimetlerden gelen şükürler ve hamdler ve bütün mahlukatın hususan zîhayatların küllî ibadetleri ve bütün istianeleri ve doğru yoldan giden bütün ehl-i hakikate ve ehl-i imanın yolundan gidenlere manevî refakat etmekle ve onların dualarına ve davalarına tasdik suretinde âminlerle iştirak ederek, âmin demekle hissedar olmanın küllî sırrı o gece imdadıma geldi. Gayet hasta, zayıf ve meyus bir halde cüz’î bir hizmet edememekteki manevî elîm hastalığıma öyle bir tiryak oldu ki ben hakikaten en sağlam hallerimde ve en genç zamanlarımda, en zevkli ve lezzetli evradımda bulmadığım bir manevî sürur hissettim. Ve hadsiz şükür edip o dehşetli hastalığıma razı oldum. ‌اَلْحَمْدُ لِلّٰهِ بِعَدَدِ عَاشِرَاتِ دَقَائِقِ شَهْرِ رَمَضَانَ فٖى كُلِّ زَمَانٍ‌ dedim. Çok hasta Üstadımızın hizmetinde bulunan Bayram, Ceylan, Zübeyr, Tahirî, Sıddık Süleyman (Hâşiye): Üstadımız diyorlar ki: Benim kanaatim var ki benim âfiyetim için mübarek kardeşlerimin ettikleri dualarının makbuliyetinin bir neticesidir ki böyle acib bir hal, garib bir tarza döndü. Bu mübarek ramazan-ı şerifin mübarek bir hediyesi olan bu mübarek risalenin hâtimesine, mübarek Üstadımızın Leyle-i Kadirdeki elemli ve ızdıraplı hastalıklarına ait bu mektubun ilhakı münasip görülerek ilâve edilmiştir. Hüsrev ECNEBİ FEYLESOFLARIN KUR’AN’I TASDİKLERİNE DAİR ŞEHADETLERİ (Bu feylesofların Kur’an hakkındaki senalarının bir hülâsası, Küçük Tarihçe-i Hayat’ta ve Nur Çeşmesi mecmuasında yazılmıştır.) Prens Bismarck (Bismark)ın Beyanatı SANA MUASIR BİR VÜCUD OLAMADIĞIMDAN MÜTEESSİRİM EY MUHAMMED (ASM)! Muhtelif devirlerde, beşeriyeti idare etmek için taraf-ı lahutîden geldiği iddia olunan bütün münzel semavî kitapları tam ve etrafıyla tetkik ettimse de tahrif olundukları için hiçbirisinde aradığım hikmet ve tam isabeti göremedim. Bu kanunlar değil bir cemiyet, bir hane halkının saadetini bile temin edecek mahiyetten pek uzaktır. Lâkin Muhammedîlerin Kur’an’ı, bu kayıttan âzadedir. Ben Kur’an’ı her cihetten tetkik ettim, her kelimesinde büyük hikmetler gördüm. Muhammedîlerin düşmanları, bu kitap Muhammed’in (asm) zâde-i tabı olduğunu iddia ediyorlarsa da en mükemmel hattâ en mütekâmil bir dimağdan böyle hârikanın zuhurunu iddia etmek, hakikatlere göz kapayarak kin ve garaza âlet olmak manasını ifade eder ki bu da ilim ve hikmetle kabil-i telif değildir. Ben şunu iddia ediyorum ki Muhammed (asm) mümtaz bir kuvvettir. Destgâh-ı kudretin böyle ikinci bir vücudu imkân sahasına getirmesi ihtimalden uzaktır. Sana muasır bir vücud olamadığımdan dolayı müteessirim ey Muhammed (asm)! Muallimi ve nâşiri olduğun bu kitap, senin değildir; o lahutîdir. Bu kitabın lahutî olduğunu inkâr etmek, mevzu ilimlerin butlanını ileri sürmek kadar gülünçtür. Bunun için beşeriyet senin gibi mümtaz bir kudreti bir defa görmüş, bundan sonra göremeyecektir. Ben, huzur-u mehabetinde kemal-i hürmetle eğilirim. Prens Bismarck EN TEMİZ VE EN DOĞRU DİN MÜSLÜMANLIKTIR Meşhur muharrir, müsteşrik, Edebiyat-ı Arabiye mütehassısı ve Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in mütercimi Doktor Maurice (Moris) şöyle diyor: Bizans Hristiyanlarını, içine düştükleri bâtıl itikadlar girîvesinden ancak Arabistan’ın Hira Dağı’nda yükselen ses kurtarabilmiştir. İlahî kelimeyi en ulvi makama yükselten ses, bu ses idi. Fakat Rumlar bu sesi dinleyememişlerdi. Bu ses, insanlara en temiz ve en doğru dini talim ediyordu. O yüksek din ki onun hakkında, Godfrey Higgins gibi muhakkik bir fâzıl, şu sözleri pek haklı olarak söylüyor: “Bu dinde mukaddes sular, şâyan-ı teberrük eşya, esnam ve azizler yahut a’mal-i salihadan mücerred imanı müfid tanıyan akideler yahut sekerat-ı mevt esnasında nedametin bir fayda vereceğini ifade eden sözler yahut başkaları tarafından vuku bulacak dua ve niyazların günahkârları kurtaracağına dair ifadeleri yoktur. Çünkü bu gibi akideler, onları kabul edenleri alçaltmıştır.” ZAMANLAR GEÇTİKÇE KUR’AN’IN ULVİ SIRLARI İNKİŞAF EDİYOR : Doktor Maurice , Le parler Française Roman (Löparle Franses Roman) unvanlı gazetede Kur’an’ın Fransızca mütercimlerinden Salomon Reinach’ın tenkidatına verdiği cevap Doktor Maurice (Moris), Le parler Française Roman (Löparle Franses Roman) unvanlı gazetede Kur’an’ın Fransızca mütercimlerinden Salomon Reinach’ın tenkidatına verdiği cevapta diyor ki: Kur’an nedir? Her tenkidin fevkinde bir fesahat ve belâgat mu’cizesidir. Kur’an’ın, üç yüz elli milyon Müslüman’ın göğsünü haklı bir gururla kabartan meziyeti, onun her manayı hüsn-ü ifade etmesi itibarıyla, münzel kitapların en mükemmeli ve ezelî olmasıdır. Hayır, daha ileri gidebiliriz: Kur’an, kudret-i ezeliyenin, inayet ile insana bahşettiği kütüb-ü semaviyenin en güzelidir. Beşeriyetin refahı nokta-i nazarından Kur’an’ın beyanatı, Yunan felsefesinin ifadatından pek ziyade ulvidir. Kur’an, arz ve semanın Hâlık’ına hamd ve şükranla doludur. Kur’an’ın her kelimesi, her şeyi yaratan ve her şeyi haiz olduğu kabiliyete göre sevk ve irşad eden Zat-ı Kibriya’nın azametinde mündemicdir. Edebiyat ile alâkadar olanlar için Kur’an, bir kitab-ı edeptir. Lisan mütehassısları için Kur’an, bir elfaz hazinesidir. Şairler için Kur’an, bir ahenk menbaıdır. Bundan başka bu kitap, ahkâm ve fıkıh namına bir muhit-i maariftir. Davud’un (as) zamanından, Jan Talmus’un devrine kadar gönderilen kitapların hiçbiri, Kur’an-ı Kerîm’in âyetleriyle muvaffakıyetli bir şekilde rekabet edememiştir. Bundan dolayıdır ki Müslümanların yüksek sınıfları, hayatın hakikatini kavramak nokta-i nazarından ne kadar tenevvür ederlerse o derece Kur’an ile alâkadar oluyorlar ve ona o kadar tazim ve hürmet gösteriyorlar. Müslümanların Kur’an’a hürmetleri daima tezayüd etmektedir. İslâm muharrirleri, Kur’an âyetlerini iktibas ile yazılarını süslerler ve o yazılar o âyetlerden mülhem olurlar. Müslümanlar, tahsil ve terbiye itibarıyla yükseldikçe fikirlerini o nisbette Kur’an’a istinad ettiriyorlar. Müslümanlar, kitaplarına âşıktırlar ve onu kalplerinin bütün samimiyetiyle mukaddes tanırlar. Halbuki kütüb-ü İlahiyeye nâil olan diğer milletler, ne kitaplarına ehemmiyet verirler ve ne de onlara hürmet gösterirler. Müslümanların Kur’an’a hürmetlerinin sebebi; bu kitap pâyidar oldukça, başka bir dinî rehbere arz-ı ihtiyaç etmeyeceklerini anlamalarıdır. Filhakika Kur’an’ın fesahat, belâgat ve nezahet itibarıyla mümtaziyeti, Müslümanları başka belâgat aramaktan vâreste kılmaktadır. Edebî dehaların ve yüksek şairlerin, Kur’an huzurunda eğildikleri bir vakıadır. Kur’an’ın her gün daha fazla tecelli etmekte olan güzellikleri, her gün daha fazla anlaşılan fakat bitmeyen esrarı, şiir ve nesirde üstad olan Müslümanları, üslubunun nezahet ve ulviyeti huzurunda diz çökmeye mecbur etmektedir. Müslümanlar, Kur’an’ı tâ rûz-i haşre kadar pâyidar kalacak kıymet biçilmez bir hazine addeylerler ve onunla pek haklı olarak iftihar ederler. Müslümanlar, Kur’an’ı en fasih sözlerle, en rakik manalarla coşan bir nehre benzetirler. Şayet Monsieur Renaud (Mösyö Reno), İslâm âlemiyle temas etmek fırsatını elde edecek olursa münevver ve terbiyeli Müslümanların, Kur’an’a karşı en yüksek hürmeti perverde ettiklerini ve onun evamir-i ahlâkiyesine fevkalâde riayetkâr olduklarını ve bunun haricine çıkmamaya gayret ettiklerini görürdü. Yeni nesiller ve asrî mekteplerin mezunları da Kur’an’a ve Müslümanlığa karşı müstehziyane bir cümlenin sarfına tahammül etmemektedirler. Çünkü Kur’an, iki sıfatla bu ehliyeti haizdir: Bunların birincisi: Bugün ellerde tedavül eden Kur’an’ın Hazret-i Muhammed’e (asm) vahiy olunan kitabın aynı olmasıdır. Halbuki İncil ile Tevrat hakkında birçok şüpheler ileri sürülmektedir. İkincisi: Müslümanlar, Kur’an’ı Arapçanın en kuvvetli muhafızı ve esasat-ı diniyenin amelî bir mahiyet almasının en kuvvetli menbaı telakki ederler. Binaenaleyh Monsieur Renaud (Mösyö Reno) eserini tashih edecek olursa bu tercümesiyle, insanları tenvir hususunda insanlığa büyük bir muavenette bulunur ve bâtıl itikadların hudutlarını târumar etmeye hâdim olur. Doktor Maurice * ZAT-I KİBRİYA HAKKINDAKİ ÂYETLERİN ULVİYETİ VE KUR’AN’IN KUDSÎ NEZAHETİ (Nur Çeşmesi’nde ve Risale-i Nur’da yazılan bu nevi feylesoflardan kırk altıncısıdır.) Mister John Davenport “Hazret-i Muhammed (asm) ve Kur’an-ı Kerîm” unvanlı eserinde Kur’an-ı Kerîm’den bahsederken şu sözleri söylüyor: Kur’an’ın sayısız hususiyetleri içinde bilhassa ikisi fevkalâde mühimdir: 1- Zat-ı Kibriya’yı ifade eden âyâtın ahengindeki ulviyettir. Kur’an-ı Kerîm, beşerî zaaflardan herhangi birisini Zat-ı Kibriya’ya isnaddan münezzehtir. 2- Kur’an, başından sonuna kadar gayr-ı beliğ, gayr-ı ahlâkî yahut terbiyeye muhalif fikirlerden, cümlelerden ve hikâyelerden tamamen münezzehtir. Halbuki bütün bu nakîseler, Hristiyanların ellerindeki muharref kitab-ı mukaddeste mebzuliyetle vardır. John Davenport * KUR’AN SERÂPA SAMİMİYET VE HAKKANİYETLE DOLUDUR Carlyle (Karlayl) şöyle diyor: Kur’an’ı bir kere dikkatle okursanız onun hususiyetlerini izhara başladığını görürsünüz. Kur’an’ın güzelliği, diğer bütün edebî eserlerin güzelliklerinden kabil-i temyizdir. Kur’an’ın başlıca hususiyetlerinden biri, onun asliyetidir. Benim fikir ve kanaatime göre Kur’an, serâpa samimiyet ve hakkaniyetle doludur. Hazret-i Muhammed’in (asm) cihana tebliğ ettiği davet, hak ve hakikattir. Carlyle * MÜSLÜMANLIK, TECESSÜD VE TESLİS AKİDESİNİ REDDEDER İngiltere’nin en meşhur ve en büyük müverrihlerinden Edward Gibbon (Edvor Gibon) “Roma İmparatorluğunun İnhitat ve Sukutu” adlı eserinde şöyle diyor: Ganj Nehri ile Bahr-i Muhit-i Atlasî (Atlas Okyanusu) arasındaki memleketler, Kur’an’ı bir kanun-u esasî ve teşriî hayatın ruhu olarak tanımışlardır. Kur’an’ın nazarında, satvetli bir hükümdarla, zavallı bir fakir arasında fark yoktur. Kur’an bu gibi esaslar üzerinde öyle bir teşri vücuda getirmiştir ki dünyada bir naziri yoktur. Müslümanlığın esasatı, teslisiyet ve Allah’ın tecessüdiyetini ve vahdet-i vücud akidesini reddetmektedir. Bu mutasavvıfane akideler üç kuvvetli uluhiyetin mevcudiyetini ve Mesih’in Allah’ın oğlu –hâşâ– olduğunu öğretmektedir. Fakat bu akideler ancak mutaassıp Hristiyanları tatmin edebilir. Halbuki Kur’an bu gibi karışıklıklardan, ibhamlardan âzadedir. Kur’an, Allah’ın birliğine en kuvvetli delildir. Feylesofane bir dimağa mâlik olan bir muvahhid, İslâmiyet’in nokta-i nazarını kabul etmekte hiç tereddüt etmez. Müslümanlık belki bugünkü inkişaf-ı fikrîmizin seviyesinden daha yüksek bir dindir. Edward Gibbon * Marmaduke Picktahall: HÂLIK’IN HUKUKUYLA MAHLUKATIN HUKUKUNU EN MÜKEMMEL SURETTE ANCAK MÜSLÜMANLIK TARİF ETMİŞTİR Kur’an’ın telkin ve Hazret-i Muhammed’in tebliğ ettiği esasattan mükemmel bir ahlâk mecellesi vücud bulur. Esasat-ı Kur’aniyenin muhtelif memleketlerde insanlığa ettiği iyiliği ve ettikten sonra da Allah’a takarrub etmek isteyen insanları Cenab-ı Hakk’a rabtettiğini inkâr etmek mümkün değildir. Hâlık’ın hukuku ile mahlukun hukuku ancak Müslümanlık tarafından mükemmel bir surette tarif olunmuştur. Bunu yalnız Müslümanlar değil, Hristiyanlar da Musevîler de itiraf ediyorlar. Marmaduke Picktahall (Marmadük Piktol) * Levazaune: KUR’AN İLE KAVANİN-İ TABİİYE ARASINDA TAM BİR AHENK VARDIR Yeni keşfiyatın veyahut ilim ve irfanın yardımıyla hallolunan yahut halline uğraşılan mesail arasında bir mesele yoktur ki İslâmiyet’in esasatıyla taâruz etsin. Bizim, Hristiyanlığı kavanin-i tabiiye ile telif için sarf ettiğimiz mesaiye mukabil, Kur’an-ı Kerîm ve Kur’an’ın talimiyle kavanin-i tabiiye arasında tam bir ahenk görülmektedir. Kur’an, her hürmete şâyan olan eserdir. Levazaune (Lövazon) * Müsteşrik Sedillot: KUR’AN, BÜTÜN İYİLİK VE FAZİLET ESASLARINI MUHTEVİDİR. İNSANI HER TÜRLÜ DALALETLERDEN KORUR. Kur’an, insanlara hukukullahı tanıtmış, mahlukatın Hâlık’tan ne bekleyeceğini, mahlukatın Hâlık’la münasebatını en sarîh şekilde öğretmiştir. Kur’an ahlâk ve felsefenin bütün esasatını câmi’dir. Fazilet ve rezilet, hayır ve şer, eşyanın mahiyet-i hakikiyesi, hülâsa her mevzu Kur’an’da ifade olunmuştur. Hikmet ve felsefenin esası olan adalet ve müsavatı öğreten ve başkalarına iyilik etmeyi, faziletkâr olmayı talim eden esaslar; bunların hepsi Kur’an’da vardır. Kur’an, insanı iktisat ve itidale sevk eder, dalaletten korur, ahlâkî zaafların karanlığından çıkarır, teali-i ahlâk nuruna ulaştırır; insanın kusurlarını, hatalarını i’tilâ ve kemale kalbeyler. Müsteşrik Sedillot Dr. Johnson: KUR’AN ÖYLE BİR PEYGAMBER SESİDİR Kİ ONU BÜTÜN DÜNYA DİNLEYEBİLİR. BU SESİN AKSİ SARAYLARDA, ÇÖLLERDE, ŞEHİRLERDE, DEVLETLERDE ÇINLAR! Kur’an şiir midir? Değildir fakat onun şiir olup olmadığını tefrik etmek müşküldür. Kur’an şiirden daha yüksek bir şeydir. Maamafih Kur’an ne tarihtir ne tercüme-i haldir, ne de İsa’nın (as) dağda îrad ettiği mev’ize gibi bir mecmua-i eş’ardır. Hattâ Kur’an, ne Buda’nın telkinatı gibi bir mâba’de’t-tabiiye yahut mantık kitabı ne de Eflatun’un herkese îrad ettiği nasihatler gibidir. Bu bir Peygamberin sesidir. Öyle bir ses ki onu bütün dünya dinleyebilir. Bu sesin aksi saraylarda, çöllerde, şehirlerde, devletlerde çınlar! Bu sesin tebliğ ettiği din, evvela nâşirlerini bulmuş, sonra teceddüd-perver ve imar edici bir kuvvet şeklinde tecelli etmiştir. Bu sayededir ki Yunanistan ile Asya’nın birleşen ışığı, Avrupa’nın zulümat-âbâd olan karanlıklarını yarmış ve bu hâdise Hristiyanlığın en karanlık devirlerini yaşadığı zaman vuku bulmuştur. Dr. Johnson * Doktor Steingass: KUR’AN’IN CİHAN-ŞÜMUL HAKİKATİ: KUR’AN, ALLAH’IN BİRLİĞİNE İNANMAK HAKİKAT-İ KÜBRASINI İLAN EDER İngilizce-Arapça, Arapça-İngilizce lügatların muharriri Doktor Steingass Kur’an hakkında şu sözleri söylüyor: Kur’an, insanların yed-i istifadesine geçen eserlerin en büyüklerinden biridir. Kur’an’da büyük bir insanın hayal ve seciyesi, en vâzıh şekilde görülmektedir. Carlyle “Kur’an’ın ulviyeti, onun cihan-şümul hakikatindedir.” dediği zaman, şüphesiz doğru söylemişti. Muhammed’in (asm) doğruluğu, faaliyeti, hakikati taharride samimiyeti, sarsılmayan azmi, imanı, kendisini dinlemek istemeyenlere ezelî hakikati dinletmek yolundaki sebatı; bana kalırsa onun o cesur ve azimkâr Peygamberin hâtem-i risalet olduğunun en kat’î ve en emin delilleridir. Kur’an akaid ve ahlâkın, insanlara hidayet ve hayatta muvaffakıyet temin eden esasatın mükemmel mecellesidir. Bütün bu esasatın üssü’l-esası, âlemin bütün mukadderatını yed-i kudretinde tutan Zat-ı Kibriya’ya imandır. Allah’ın birliğine iman etmek hakikat-i kübrasını ilan ediyorken Kur’an, lisan-ı belâgatın en yükseğine ve nezahetin şâhikasına varır. Kur’an, Allah’ın iradesine itaati, Allah’a isyanın neticelerini izah ederken, insanların muhayyilesini elektrikleyen en seyyal lisanı kullanır. Resul-i Kibriya’ya teselli vermek ve onu teşvik etmek yahut halkı sair peygamberlerin ahvaliyle, milletlerinin âkıbetiyle korkutmak icab ettiği zaman, Kur’an’ın lisanı en kat’î ciddiyeti almaktadır. Mademki Kur’an’ın birbirine düşman kabileleri, yekdiğeriyle mücadele eden unsurları derli toplu bir millet haline getirdiğini, onları eski fikirlerinden daha ileri bir seviyeye yükselttiğini görüyoruz; o halde belâgat-ı Kur’aniyenin mükemmeliyetine hükmetmeliyiz. Çünkü Kur’an’ın bu belâgatı, vahşi kabileleri medeni bir millet haline getirmiş; dünyanın eski tarihine yeni bir kuvvet ilâve etmiştir. Zaman ve mekân itibarıyla birbirinden çok uzak oldukları gibi fikrî inkişaf itibarıyla da birbirinden çok farklı insanlara hârikulâde bir hassasiyet ilham eden ve muhalefeti hayrete ve istihsana kalbeden Kur’an, en şâyan-ı hayret eser tanınmaya lâyıktır. Kur’an, beşerin mukadderatıyla meşgul âlimler için tetebbua şâyan en faydalı mevzu sayılır. Doktor Steingass * George Sale: KUR’AN’IN LİSANI, NEZAHET VE BELÂGAT İTİBARIYLA NAZİRSİZDİR. KUR’AN BİZATİHÎ MUHTEŞEM BİR MU’CİZEDİR Kur’an’ın mutaassıp münekkidi ve mütercimi George Sale diyor ki: Kur’an, Arapçanın en mükemmel ve pek mevsuk bir eseridir. Müslümanların itikadı vechile bir insan kalemi, bu i’cazkâr eseri vücuda getiremez. Kur’an bizatihî daimî bir mu’cizedir hem öyle bir mu’cize ki ölüleri diriltmekten daha yüksektir. Bu mukaddes kitabın ta kendisi, menşeinin semavî olduğunu ispata kâfidir. Muhammed (asm) bu mu’cizeye istinaden, bir peygamber olarak tanınmasını istemiştir. Arabistan’ın çıplak ve kısır çöllerini aydınlatan, şair ve hatiplere meydan okuyan Kur’an, bir âyetine bir nazire istemiş; hiçbir kimse bu tahaddîye karşı gelememişti. Burada yalnız bir misal îrad ederek bütün büyük adamların, Kur’an’ın belâgatına baş eğdiklerini göstermek isterim: Hazret-i Muhammed’in (asm) zamanında, Arabistan şairlerinin şehriyarı Şair Lebid idi. Lebid, muallakattan birinin nâzımıdır. O zaman putperest olan Lebid; Kur’an’ın belâgatı karşısında lâl kalmış, bu belâgatı en güzel sözlerle ifade etmişti. Kur’an’ın belâgatı karşısında hayran kalan Lebid, Müslümanlığı kabul etmiş, Kur’an’ın ancak bir peygamber lisanından duyulacağını söylemiştir. Kur’an’ın lisanı beliğ ve hârikulâde seyyaldir. Cenab-ı Hakk’ın şan ve celaletini, azamet sıfatlarını ifade eden âyetlerin ekserisi, müstesna bir güzelliği haizdir. Kur’an’ı bîtarafane tercümeye gayret ettim ise de kārilerim, Kur’an’ın metnini sadakatkârane bir ifadeye muvaffak olamadığımı göreceklerdir. Bu kusuruma rağmen kāriler tercümemde bahis mevzuu ettiğim muhteşem âyetlerin birçoklarını okuyacaklardır. George Sale * Papaz Rodwell: KUR’AN, BEŞERİYETE İLAHÎ BİR LÜTUFTUR. KUR’AN, MUZAFFER CUMHURİYETLER MEYDANA GETİRMİŞTİR Kur’an âyetlerini nüzul tarihine göre tercüme ve tertip eden İngiltere’nin en mutaassıp papazlarından Rodwell (Radvel), şu hakikatleri itiraf ediyor: Kur’an Arabistan’ın basit bedevîlerini öyle bir istihaleye uğratmıştır ki bunların âdeta meshur olduklarını zannedersiniz. Hristiyanların telakkisine göre Kur’an’ın nâzil olmuş bir kitap olduğunu söyleyecek olsak bile Kur’an putperestliği imha; Allah’ın vahdaniyet akidesini tesis; cinlere, perilere, taşlara ibadeti ilga; çocukları diri diri gömmek gibi vahşi âdetleri izale; bütün hurafeleri istîsal; taaddüd-ü zevcatı tahdid ile bütün Araplar için İlahî lütuf ve nimet olmuştur. Kur’an bütün kâinatı yaratan, gizli ve aşikâr her şeyi bilen Kādir-i Mutlak sıfatıyla Zat-ı Kibriya’yı takdis ve tebcil ettiğinden her sitayişe şâyandır. Kur’an’ın ifadesi veciz ve mücmel olmakla beraber; en derin hakikati, en kuvvetli ve mülhem hikmeti takrir eden elfaz ile söylemiştir. Kur’an, devamlı memleketler değilse de muzaffer cumhuriyetler vücuda getirmeye hâdim olacak esasları muhtevi olduğunu ispat etmiştir. Kur’an’ın esaslarıyladır ki fakr u sefaletleri ancak cehaletleriyle kabil-i kıyas olan, susuz ve çıplak bir yarımadanın sekenesi, yeni bir dinin, hararetli ve samimi sâlikleri olmuşlar, devletler kurmuşlar, şehirler inşa etmişlerdir. Filhakika Müslümanların heybetidir ki Fustât, Bağdat, Kurtuba, Delhi bütün Hristiyan Avrupa’yı titreten bir azamet ve haşmet ihraz etmişlerdir. Rodwell * Gaston Care: MÜSLÜMANLIK, DÜNYANIN KIVAMI OLAN BİR DİNDİR; CİHAN MEDENİYETİNİN İSTİNAD ETTİĞİ TEMELLERİ MUHTEVİDİR Fransa’nın en maruf müsteşriklerinden Gaston Care (Gaston Kar) 1913 senesinde Figaro gazetesinde, yeryüzünden Müslümanlık kalkacak olursa müsalemetin muhafazasına imkân olup olmadığı hakkında makaleler silsilesi yazmış ve o zaman bu makaleler Şark gazeteleri tarafından tercüme olunmuştu. Fransız müsteşriki diyor ki: “Yüz milyonlarca insanın dini olan Müslümanlık, bütün sâliklerine nazaran, dünyanın kıvamı olan bir dindir. Bu aklî dinin menbaı ve düsturu olan Kur’an, cihan medeniyetinin istinad ettiği temelleri muhtevidir. O kadar ki bu medeniyetin, İslâmiyet tarafından neşrolunan esasların imtizacından vücud bulduğunu söyleyebiliriz. Filhakika bu âlî din; Avrupa’ya, dünyanın imarkârane inkişafı için lâzım olan en esaslı kaynakları temin etmiştir. İslâmiyet’in bu faikiyetini teslim ederek, ona medyun olduğumuz şükranı tanımıyorsak da hakikatin bu merkezde olduğunda şek ve şüphe yoktur.” Fransız muharriri, daha sonra Kur’an’ın umumî müsalemeti muhafaza hususundaki hizmetini bahis mevzuu ederek diyor ki: İslâmiyet, yeryüzünden kalkacak ve bu suretle hiçbir Müslüman kalmayacak olursa barışı devam ettirmeye imkân kalır mı? Hayır, buna imkân yoktur! Gaston Care * Jochahim Du Rulph: KUR’AN BÜTÜN DİNÎ KİTAPLARA FAİKTİR Alman âlimlerinden ve müsteşriklerinden Jochahim Du Rulph (Yoahim Dü Raf) Kur’an’ın sıhhate verdiği ehemmiyetten bahsederken şu sözleri söylüyor: İslâmiyet’in şimdiye kadar Avrupa muharrirlerinden hiçbirinin nazar-ı dikkatini celbetmeyen bir safhasını bahis mevzuu etmek istiyorum. İslâmiyet’in bu safhası, onun sıhhati muhafaza için vuku bulan emirleridir. Evvela şunu itiraf etmek lâzımdır: Kur’an, bu nokta-i nazardan bütün dinî kitaplara faiktir. Kur’an’ın tarif ettiği basit fakat mükemmel sıhhî kaideleri nazar-ı dikkate alırsak bu mukaddes kitap sayesinde bütün dünyanın bazı kısımlarıyla, haşerat mahşeri olan Asya’nın, müthiş bir tehlike olmaktan kurtulduğunu görürüz. Müslümanlık nezafeti, temizliği, nezaheti bütün sâliklerine farz etmekle, birçok tahripkâr mikropları imha etmiştir. Jochahim * Chambers Encyclopedia: KUR’AN ÂYETLERİ İSLÂMİYET’İN MUHTEŞEM BÜNYESİNDE ALTIN BİR KORDON GİBİ İŞLENMİŞTİR Chambers Encyclopedia namıyla intişar eden İngilizce muhitü’l-maarifte, Müslümanlıktan şu suretle bahsolunmaktadır: İslâm Peygamberinin seciyesini aydınlatan Kur’an âyetleri, son derece mükemmel ve son derece müessirdir. Bu kısım âyetler, Müslümanlığın ahlâkî kaidelerini ifade eder. Fakat bu kaideler, bir iki sureye münhasır değildir. Bu âyetler, İslâmiyet’in muhteşem bünyanında, altından bir kordon gibi işlenmiştir. İnsafsızlık, yalancılık, hırs, israf, fuhuş, hıyanet, gıybet; bunların hepsi Kur’an tarafından en şiddetli surette takbih olunmuş ve bunlar, reziletin tâ kendisi tanınmıştı. Diğer taraftan hüsn-ü niyet sahibi olmak, başkalarına iyilik etmek, iffet, hayâ, müsamaha, sabır ve tahammül, iktisat, doğruluk, istikamet, sulh-perverlik, hakperestlik, her şeyden fazla Cenab-ı Hakk’a itimat ve tevekkül, Allah’a itaat… Müslümanlık nazarında hakiki iman esasları ve hakiki bir mü’minin başlıca sıfatları olarak gösterilmiştir. Profesör Edouard Montet: RESUL-İ EKREM İDRAK VE ŞUUR TİMSALİDİR Profesör Edouard Montet “Hristiyanlığın İntişarı ve Hasmı Olan Müslümanlar” unvanlı eserinin 17 ve 18’inci sahifelerinde diyor ki: Rasyonalizm, yani akliye kelimesinin müfâdını ve tarihî ehemmiyetini tevsi edebilirsek, Müslümanlığın aklî bir din olduğunu söyleyebiliriz. Akıl ve mantık mısdâkıyla akaid-i diniyeyi muhakeme eden mektep, rasyonalizm kelimesinin İslâmiyet’e tamamıyla mutabık olduğunu teslim etmekte tereddüt etmez. Resul-i Ekrem şuur ve idrak timsali olduğu, dimağının iman ışıkları ve kâmil bir yakîn ile pür-nur olduğu muhakkaktır. Resul-i Ekrem muasırlarını aynı heyecanla alevlemiş, bu sıfatlarla teçhiz etmiştir. Hazret-i Muhammed (asm) başarmak istediği ıslahatı, İlahî bir vahiy olarak takdim etmiştir. Bu, İlahî bir vahiydir. Hazret-i Muhammed’in (asm) dini ise akıl kaidelerinin ilhamlarına tamamıyla muvafıktır. Ehl-i İslâm’a göre İslâmiyet’in esas akaidi, şu suretle hülâsa olunabilir: Allah birdir, Muhammed (asm) onun peygamberidir. Filhakika İslâmiyet’in esaslarını sükûnetle ve derin bir teemmül ile tetkik ettiğimiz zaman, bunların Allah’ın birliğine ve Muhammed’in (asm) risaletine, sonra haşir ve neşre ve itikada müntehî olduklarını görürüz. Bizzat dinin esasları tanınan bu iki akide, bütün dindar insanlarca akıl ve mantığa müstenid telakki olunmakta ve bunlar Kur’an’ın akidelerinin hülâsası bulunmaktadır. Kur’an’ın ifadesindeki sadelik ve berraklık, Müslümanlığın intişar ve i’tilâsını bilâ-tevakkuf temadi ettiren sâik kuvvet olmuştur. Resul-i İslâm tarafından tebliğ olunan mukaddes talimatın cihan-şümul terakkisine rağmen, Müslümanların ilham kaynağı ve en kuvvetli ilticagâhı Kur’an olmuştur. En takdiskâr ve kanaat-bahş bir lisanla, başka bir kitab-ı münzelin tefevvuk edemeyeceği bir ifade ile takrir eden kitap, Kur’an’dır. Bu kadar mükemmel ve esrarengiz, her insanın tetkikine bu kadar açık olan bir din; muhakkak insanları kendisine meclub eden i’cazkâr kudreti haizdir. Müslümanlığın bu kudreti haiz olduğunda şüphe yoktur. Edouard Montet Daha bu çeşit meşhur çok feylesoflar var. Kur’an’ı tam tasdik ve takdir etmişler… Said Nursî 1 * Kapı çalmak demektir. 2 Hâşiye: Bu kısım, Üçüncü Ders’ten tâ Sekizinci Ders’in nihayetine kadar tafsilen yazıldığı halde, ehemmiyeti için burada bir hülâsası tekrar yazılması münasiptir.